Decisions and Destiny Part One
by BeachBum3668
Summary: They made it back from the Delta Quadrant. So what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01 and Astrometrics Officer of USS Voyager, stood staring at her reflection in the mirror of her temporary quarters. She and Chakotay were going sightseeing in the Bay area and he had told her to dress casually. She hoped the slacks and blouse she had replicated would be sufficient; life on Voyager had been much simpler with the biometric suits the EMH had designed to support her remaining implants.

The past week was a blur of confusion for her. With the appearance of Admiral Janeway from twenty-six years in the future, Voyager and her crew had three days to prepare for battle with the Borg and then, suddenly, they were back in the Alpha quadrant. Her relationship with Chakotay was still in the early stages when they had been presented with the means to return to Earth ten days ago. Now he was her only anchor. So far Chakotay and Starfleet had kept her too busy to make more than brief contact with her only family. The only recognizable facet of her life since Voyager had docked at McKinley Station had been her trips back to the ship to regenerate. She was always accompanied by Starfleet security personnel while on the ship, but just walking the familiar decks brought her comfort.

Seven wished desperately that Captain Janeway would contact her. She had always hoped that when they did manage to return to Earth that Voyager's captain would remember her promise to take Seven to her hometown of Bloomington, Indiana. That Janeway would ask Seven to stay with her and would help her adjust to this new and confusing life as she had helped her find her humanity during their time on Voyager. Instead, after the captain had returned from several days on the family farm, Chakotay had explained to her that Janeway had been swept up in debriefings and was now facing a Board of Inquiry. Seven had no doubts that Janeway would be acquitted of all charges. Her command during their time in the Delta quadrant had been exemplary and integrity had governed all her command decisions. Seven knew that the entire command staff of Voyager would come to the captain's defense. She was sure that few Starfleet captains could inspire the loyalty Janeway had.

She was determined to give her best to the relationship with Chakotay so she kept her anxiety and longing hidden. Only once had she faltered; as she and Chakotay had walked down the gangway leaving Voyager. She had been unable to resist turning back for one last look at the woman who had given her so much. When their eyes met the stab of desolation that tore through her heart nearly felled her. While her deepest emotional connection on Voyager had not been with Chakotay, the First Office was kind, intelligent and regarded as an admirable man and great potential partner by most of the female crew. But as hard as she tried, she still had misgivings. All of her research had indicated that strong emotions were an integral part of human romantic relationships, though even with the removal of her neural inhibitor she had yet to feel the surging emotions she expected. While her interactions with Chakotay were pleasant and she enjoyed his company, she had resisted his demands for increased intimacy because she could not ignore the feeling that there should be…_more_. She had no logical basis for the feeling, but sensed somehow that without the _more,_ true intimacy with him would never be possible. She desperately wished for someone with whom she could discuss this. For Captain Janeway to once more help her understand the feelings inside. But she had only Chakotay now and that was by her own choice. This evening, he was late…again.

Since the debriefings had begun Chakotay had been preoccupied. Yet he had claimed that his meetings with Starfleet officers had been low-key and fairly cordial; due, no doubt, to Janeway's efforts. Seven's briefings had been intense with hatred of the Borg evident in every question asked and in every demand made for information. Memories of the battle of Wolf 359 were still fresh in Starfleet's collective memory, and the fact that she had been present there was weighing heavily against her. Seven strongly suspected that the outcome of her debriefings would not be good, despite the best efforts of Captain Janeway and other members of Voyager's command staff. But Captain Janeway had not failed her before, and she wanted to believe that her captain would not do so now. In the meantime, she had a dinner date with Chakotay.

The door chime interrupted her musing and she admitted Chakotay. He kissed her briefly and gave her a tight smile.

"How did your debriefings go today, Seven?"

"They were unpleasant and are becoming more so each day. Have you heard anything from Captain Janeway?"

"No, the inquiry begins Monday morning. She has until then to prepare her defense. I expect most of the command staff will be called to testify, but I don't think this is anything more than Starfleet covering its backside. She bent over backwards to adhere to Starfleet principles the whole time we were in the Delta quadrant and they certainly can't hold her responsible for the actions of her future self. She refused to do what Admiral Janeway wanted because it left the Alpha quadrant too vulnerable to the Borg. She insisted that the only way we would use the transwarp corridor would be if we destroyed the entire hub so that no Borg could reach the Federation. They can't ignore that. The captain will be fine."

"I hope you are correct. Are we ready to go to dinner?"

"Yes, but you'll probably want to bring a sweater or something. It will get cool and damp once the evening fog rolls in."

As Seven went to her closet for a jacket the door chimed again.

"Would you get that?" she called to Chakotay.

When she re-entered the living room four burly Starfleet Security officers were standing there.

"Are you Seven of Nine, former Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01 of the Borg Collective?" asked the leader.

"Yes, I am." A sharp feeling of misgiving struck Seven and she shrugged into her jacket to free her hands. "What is this about? Explain!"

"You're to accompany us. We have orders to bring you to Headquarters for debriefing."

"I have never before required an escort to my briefings. And why am I being summoned on a Friday evening after duty hours?" Slowly, never taking her eyes from the security officers, she edged closer to Chakotay. "This is highly irregular. I will not comply!" A frown furrowed her brow.

"You need to come with us, ma'am."

She turned to Chakotay. "What's happening here? Contact the Captain immediately and ask for her help. There is something wrong with this summons!"

"I…I don't know what's going on," he blustered to the security officers. "Who authorized this? Let me see your orders."

"With all due respect, Commander, you don't have the authority to question my orders." The officer's gaze shifted back to the former drone. "Now come along, ma'am."

"You'd better go with them, Seven. I'll try to contact the Captain and find out if she knows what's going on."

"I do not think I should accompany them until we have more data. Captain Janeway will know what to do. Contact her immediately, Chakotay!"

"Just go with them, Seven. I'll straighten this out and come get you in an hour or so."

"Ma'am, are you going to come peacefully or will we need to take you in by force?"

Seven stiffened. "Lieutenant, not even four of you could bring me by force." She dropped one foot slightly back and balanced her weight evenly, hands loosely fisted ready for combat. On Voyager her hand-to-hand and weapons ratings had been second only to those of the Chief Tactical and Security Officer. "Do not make me prove it."

Chakotay reached out and grabbed her arms. "Honey, this has got to be a misunderstanding. Just go with the…"

As Seven glared at Chakotay and wrenched her arms free of his grasp, the Lieutenant pulled a small concealed phaser and fired a heavy stun beam. She had only a moment to look at Chakotay in disbelief and then collapsed, unconscious. A quick hypospray to her neck ensured that she would stay that way. The two largest security agents wrapped her arms around their necks, grabbed her around her waist and dragged her out of the small apartment.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I'll make sure they know about your cooperation at Headquarters."

"This is just a physical exam, right?"

"Yeah, a physical exam. Now just remember what we talked about. She'll be back safe and sound before you know it." With that the security officer spun on his heel and left Chakotay standing in the middle of his girlfriend's living room with only his guilty conscience for company.

* * *

Meanwhile across the large Starfleet complex at Headquarters, the pleasant view overlooking the manicured grounds was wasted on the office's sole occupant who was totally focused on reviewing mission logs of the USS Voyager. At least she appeared to be.

Voyager had been stranded in the Delta Quadrant after being carried there by the Caretaker's array. Her captain, Kathryn Janeway, had destroyed the array in an effort to protect the Ocampa home world; eliminating any chance of a quick return to the Alpha Quadrant. It had taken seven years for the Intrepid-class scout ship to return to Earth. Seven years of hardship, struggle, battle and death. Through it all Captain Janeway had never faltered in her resolve to get her ship and crew home. Her success made her a hero in the eyes of the civilian populace. That she did so with the help of a time-traveling future self using not-yet-invented and stolen technology was the cause of the Board of Inquiry she would face in three days.

However their journey home had not been a complete hardship. They had become a family in their journey with an abiding loyalty to each other forged during their years in the Delta quadrant. Starship crews came and went, but this crew would remain close for the rest of their lives. They had faced the worst the Delta quadrant could throw at them and had survived together. They had discovered species unimagined in the Alpha quadrant, and had collected scientific and astrometric data that would keep Starfleet and civilian scientists busy for years.

Janeway leaned back in her chair and reflected on what she considered the greatest achievement of their voyage: her Astrometrics officer, Seven of Nine. To survive the passage through the vast Borg territory Janeway had formed an alliance with the Collective. Seven of Nine had been their liaison drone. The alliance had been terminated by Voyager's First Officer Chakotay because of his inherent distrust of the Borg. To recover from that disastrous decision, on Janeway's orders, Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres had fired a feedback pulse through Voyager's comm system and destroyed Seven of Nine's neural link to the hive mind. When the neural link had been broken Seven's human biology began to re-assert itself with a vengeance. Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram surgically removed nearly 80% of her Borg implants, saving her life. Once the drone had been severed from the Collective, the Captain discovered that she was actually Annika Hansen, the daughter of Federation scientists who had been assimilated by the Borg. Annika was only six when her assimilation had occurred.

Seven's journey back to humanity had been difficult, but she had succeeded beyond Janeway's wildest hopes, and had become a valued and trusted officer. She had designed and built, on Voyager, the most advanced Astrometrics laboratory in the galaxy and the Starfleet engineers at McKinley Station were in awe of her enhanced sensor designs. Seven had risked her life to save Voyager on many occasions and Janeway was convinced that without her none of them would have made it home. And an amazing thing had happened while Janeway mentored, encouraged, raged at, despaired of, laughed with and not so gently nudged Seven of Nine into regaining her humanity. She had fallen utterly in love with the remarkable young woman.

Janeway had never acted on her feelings however, the unwritten Starfleet maxim of never becoming romantically involved with a member of your crew was too deeply ingrained. Even when it became obvious that Seven cared deeply for her, Janeway had not allowed her true feelings to show. So when Seven was finally ready for love it was not to Kathryn that she turned, but instead she began dating Chakotay, the same officer who had attempted to kill her when she first came aboard. Kathryn had wept bitter tears in the privacy of her quarters as the relationship blossomed and silently endured the heartache of watching the woman she loved in the arms of another.

A week earlier, when Voyager had finally docked at McKinley Station, it had taken every ounce of command discipline Janeway possessed to smile and wish the beautiful former drone and her First Officer well as they disembarked. They said their farewells and the couple had started down the docking arm. Janeway could not tear her eyes away from the sight of Seven walking out of her life. Then suddenly, the young woman had turned to look back at her. The fear and pain in that look was seared in Janeway's memory. When she had seen the last of her crew off and walked down the ramp into the arms of her mother and sister, Kathryn had sobbed uncontrollably. They had wrapped her in their love and bundled her off to the family homestead knowing something was terribly wrong but giving her the space to tell them in her own time. Under their gentle care she had regained her equilibrium and poise, never admitting the source of her pain to them.

After three days the debriefings had begun. Janeway had staunchly defended the Maquis members of her crew to the Starfleet brass and ensured them full pardons and offers of permanent commissions in Starfleet. She had fought tooth and nail for Seven of Nine and her EMH. The Emergency Medical Hologram would be allowed to continue practicing medicine, her declaration of his sentience had been accepted. While some questions remained unresolved Janeway was confident she would overcome the distrust Starfleet Command held of Seven's history with the Borg and guarantee her safety, too.

Then the questions of how they had managed to transit a Borg transwarp conduit to the Alpha quadrant began. When the future Admiral Janeway's involvement surfaced the debriefings were summarily suspended and a Board of Inquiry called. Now she would have to defend her command decisions to the board. If she was unsuccessful she would face court martial on charges of official misconduct and violations of both the Prime Directive and Temporal Prime Directive. She had been assigned this temporary office to review her logs and prepare for the inquiry. But even facing the loss of her career and a lengthy prison sentence Janeway could not help but think about Seven of Nine.

Seven and Chakotay had been assigned temporary quarters until the crew debriefings were complete. After that they would have three months' leave before being posted to their next assignments should they choose to remain with Starfleet. Janeway wondered what Seven was doing and how she was adjusting to life on Earth. While the young woman had been born human on the Tendara Colony her life had been spent in space, she had never been on her home world before. Seven would be trying to cope not only with a new relationship and new emotions but also a new planet and billions of new faces in close proximity. Janeway hoped that it would not be overwhelming for the former drone. She had always assumed that since Seven's only family on Earth was an elderly aunt, the young woman would stay with her on the Janeway farm where she and her mother could help Seven with her transition to life on Earth. She had fervently hoped that once she and Seven were away from Voyager that she would finally be able to confess her feelings and begin exploring the possibilities of a relationship with Seven. But now Seven had Chakotay to help her adjust, to show her the sights of Earth, to love.

_When I get a spare minute, I really should touch base with her and make sure she's okay. I claim to be her friend. A friend would do that. Oh God, I've missed my chance totally, haven't I? I've lost her__,_ she thought. With a heavy sigh, Janeway turned back to her logs.

* * *

The following Monday morning Kathryn Janeway sat at her mother's table trying to eat breakfast over the protests of her nervous stomach. She could barely get her coffee down, let alone the large stack of pancakes and sausage her mother had placed in front of her.

"Kathryn, don't be nervous. I've called every friend your father ever had in Starfleet and every one of them said the same thing. This is nothing but a formality."

"It may be a formality, Mom, but they could still find reason to charge me. There were plenty of times when we were out-gunned and had to improvise to survive."

"Darling, you know Starfleet. They're just making sure that all the _**i**_s are dotted and the _**t**_s are crossed. It will be fine."

"I hope you're right, Mom. I don't relish the idea of spending the next ten years in prison."

"Nonsense. You just stand tall and tell them the truth. You did your duty and you brought your ship and crew home. I am so proud of you and I know your father would have been, too. You will be totally exonerated. I'm sure of it."

Janeway grinned at her mother. "Is that a promise?"

Her mother grinned back at her. "A guarantee."

Forty minutes later Janeway tugged the tunic of her uniform down, squared her shoulders and walked through the doors of the hearing room, her head held high and ready for whatever the Board threw at her.

* * *

On the far side of the Starfleet complex B'Elanna Torres rang the chime of Seven of Nine's door once again. She knew that Seven wasn't due for debriefing until 1300 hours and they had made arrangements to go out to breakfast this morning and catch up, but Seven apparently wasn't at home. B'Elanna chuckled to herself wondering if maybe Seven and Chakotay had gotten a lot closer than anyone thought since their return to Earth. She took the lift up a floor and walked to Chakotay's door. He answered the chime immediately.

"Hey, Chakotay. Where's Seven? We're supposed to go out to breakfast. Tell her I'm here," she said with a grin.

"She's not here. Isn't she home?" The look on Chakotay's face wiped her grin away.

"No, she's not. Where is she? Seven wouldn't forget a date, even with me."

"I…I don't know," he stammered.

"What don't you know? Where she is?" There was something in the way he wouldn't meet her eyes that disturbed B'Elanna deeply. "What the _hell_ is going on here?" She growled menacingly as she invaded his personal space. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Friday night…we had a date for dinner and sightseeing. Just as we were getting ready to leave Starfleet Security came and took her away for a briefing."

"Starfleet Security came and took Seven away for a briefing? On a Friday evening? After duty hours? You didn't think to check with anybody before you let her go with them? You didn't try to stop them? How fuckin' stupid are you?" Still Chakotay would not meet her eyes. "There's more going on here than you're telling me. Spill it now or so help me, I'll beat it out of you and I don't give a damn how much bigger you are! You know I can do it too!" She grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "What's really going on here?"

Chakotay crumbled. "Thursday afternoon Starfleet Security had a meeting with me. They told me they needed to physically examine Seven to make sure her Borg technology wasn't a threat to the Federation. They told me that if I convinced her to go with them they'd make sure I was pardoned and kept my Starfleet commission. I thought she'd be back home by this morning."

B'Elanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You willingly turned her over to Starfleet Security? You convinced her to go with them? Are you out of your fuckin' mind?" The stocky Chief Engineer punched the taller man so hard he slumped to the floor unconscious. She delivered several hard kicks to the lump at her feet, paused to get a grip on her temper then ran for the comm link to contact her husband.

"Tom, get Miral to your folks' house and get hold of Harry. Meet me at the inquiry room where they're questioning the Captain."

"B'Elanna, what's going on?"

"We've got an emergency. Just meet me there ASAP and I'll fill you in."

The look on her face told him she was not joking and he signed off, immediately calling Harry Kim at home. "Harry? We've got an emergency…"

B'Elanna knew of only one way to deal with the crisis. Captain Janeway had to be told immediately. She left Chakotay unconscious and bleeding on his floor and raced for Starfleet Headquarters.

* * *

"Captain Janeway, would you explain to the board what your reasons were for initiating an alliance with the Borg Collective?"

The question had been asked and answered so often since her return that Janeway felt like she was a holo-recording.

"Admiral, once again, we were entering the Borg home territory. It is a vast expanse and Voyager was no match for a Borg cube in a combat situation. We had already observed that something was fighting the Borg and beating them. Our EMH had successfully modified Borg nanoprobes so that they were effective against what we came to know as Species 8472. I thought that if we could present the Borg with a weapon to use against Species 8472 we could barter that technology for safe passage across their space."

"And did it never occur to you to consider the Prime Directive to maintain neutrality among alien species?" snapped Admiral Nechayev.

"Of course it did. However, it wasn't proprietary Starfleet technology. It was Borg technology that we'd modified. Our alliance did not violate the tenets of the Prime Directive, especially when Species 8472 made telepathic contact with one of my crew. We discovered their true goal was to cleanse the quadrant of all inferior life forms, which was basically every other species in the quadrant. In addition, to go around Borg space would have added fifteen years to what was looking like a fifty-year journey. The welfare of my crew took precedence in that instance. I had to make the effort to get my ship and crew home."

"I'd like to address the issue of the Borg drone on your crew," said Admiral Richardson. "Explain to this Board how you came to have a drone on your ship in the first place."

"To begin with, Seven of Nine was born human. She is a Federation citizen so stop calling her 'the drone'. She's a human being who was assimilated by the Collective at the age of six. She's a remarkable…"

Shouting and muted thumps from outside the door of the inquiry room caused everyone's heads to turn.

"Ensign, see what's going on out there!" commanded Admiral Paris. The security officer stepped to the doors and opened one. Raised voices immediately permeated the room.

"Dammit! I have to see Captain Janeway right now! There's an emergency and she's got to know about it. Let me in there!" Janeway stood as she recognized her Chief Engineer's voice.

"Ensign! Let Lieutenant Torres in," she called out, walking toward the doorway. B'Elanna pushed her way through the security detachment and into the room.

"Captain, I need to speak with you privately. _Right now_," she said quietly as she reached Janeway.

"In the hall," replied Janeway tersely, nodding her head toward the doors. As they stepped into the hallway Janeway turned to the security officers stationed there. "Gentlemen, if you'd give us a minute?" the officers stepped into the meeting room and closed the doors.

"What's going on, B'Elanna?"

"Seven's missing. She's been gone since Friday night. Chakotay admitted to me that he agreed to turn her over to Starfleet Security for some kind of 'physical exam'. He claims she was supposed to be home by this morning and she isn't."

Janeway stared at her, stunned. "What! Chakotay turned her over to Security? They have no reason to examine her. I had the Doctor transmit all her medical records to Starfleet before we docked. They already know all about her implants!"

Admiral Owen Paris strode into the hallway and faced his protégé and daughter-in-law.

"Kathryn? B'Elanna? What the hell's going on out here?"

Fury etched every feature of Janeway's face as she responded. "Seven of Nine's been taken by Starfleet Security for some kind of physical exam. Which one of you bastards decided to pull this stunt?" She brushed past the dumbfounded admiral and back into the hearing room followed closely by her engineer and the Admiral.

"I want to know which one of you is responsible for detaining my Astrometrics Officer! Which one of you issued the order to have her taken into custody?"

The admirals of the Board of Inquiry looked at each other in confusion. In an attempt to defuse the situation Admiral Paris said gently, "Kathryn, no one in this room ordered any member of your crew to be detained."

"Well then, perhaps you'd care to explain how a Security detachment took her away Friday night!"

Admiral Nechayev stood up. "Captain Janeway, sit down! Who do you think you're addressing? Flag officers do not answer to you!"

"They're going to, Admiral. Because when I find my Astrometrics Officer, believe me, I will be the one bringing charges. And I assure you, you WILL answer them!"

"Captain Janeway, you will take your seat and we will resume this hearing! You do not just up and walk out on a Board of Inquiry!"

"Oh? Watch me!" Janeway spun on her heel and stormed out of the room with B'Elanna in close pursuit. As she did, she missed the pointed glance between Admirals Paris and Patterson.

Once in the hallway they headed for the Comm Center on the lower level as B'Elanna filled her in on her earlier conversation with Chakotay.

"We've got to get hold of Tuvok and Tom and Harry."

"Tom and Harry are on their way here now. I got hold of them before I left Chakotay's place."

"Good work. You know, the more I think about this the more worried I get," Janeway stopped abruptly. "Not just that somebody wanted to examine her," she observed resting her hands on her hips as she thought. "They wouldn't send a Security detail to take her. She'd be ordered to report to Starfleet Medical. This whole thing stinks to high heaven! C'mon!"

When they reached the Comm Center Janeway put in an emergency hail to Tuvok at the Vulcan Consulate.

"Tuvok here, Captain. How may I help you?"

"Tuvok, old friend, I know you need to spend time with your family and I hate to cut your leave short, but I need you and your expertise back here at Headquarters right away. Seven of Nine was taken by Security Friday night, supposedly for a physical exam, and we have to find where she's being held."

The Vulcan's brows knit. "No Security detail should have been necessary, Captain. Seven had been cooperating with all the debriefings. They had only to order her to Starfleet Medical if they required any additional examinations."

"That's what I thought, but B'Elanna found out that Chakotay was approached by Security the day before. They promised that he'd be pardoned and keep his rank if he cooperated with them."

"Starfleet security officers could never tender such an offer. It is beyond the scope of their duties. We must assume that she has been taken by other parties. I will arrive at Headquarters within a quarter hour. Do not worry, Captain. We _will_ find her. Tuvok out."

Janeway and B'Elanna turned away from the comm screen just as Admirals Paris and Patterson entered the room.

"There you are! You two need to come with us. We need to talk. Now!" Paris's look and tone brooked no argument. Silently, the two flag officers led the women to a small meeting room down the hall where Admiral Patterson's adjunct stood guard. When they had entered and Paris closed the door Patterson pulled out a scanner and ran it around the room.

"It's clean," he confirmed to Paris.

"Owen, what's going on here?" demanded Janeway.

"The two of you sit down and listen carefully. There's a lot that's happened while you were gone, some of it not good. You know, of course, about the Dominion War. What you don't know is that during that war, certain…factions…within Starfleet pushed for and created a black ops detachment called Section 31. They were charged with doing those things that we don't like to acknowledge happen in a war. Its operating authority stems from an obscure provision of the Starfleet charter — Article 14, Section 31, from which its name is derived — which makes allowances for 'bending the rules' during times of extraordinary threats. Some Federation Council and Starfleet officials took it a step further and secretly created a standing organization able to respond to any threat, preemptively if need be. It was officially disbanded at the end of the Dominion War, but in recent months Admiral Patterson and I have noticed things that make us think it wasn't disbanded, merely moved under the radar into unofficial status."

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Patterson held up his hand to signal for quiet and called "Come!"

The door opened and Tom Paris, Tuvok and Harry Kim entered.

Admiral Paris cocked an eyebrow at his son. "I assume my granddaughter is being looked after properly?"

"Don't worry, Dad, she's at your place with Mom. She'll be staying with you for a while. You'll get to spoil her rotten. Captain, Admiral Patterson," Tom greeted the group.

"Sit down, you three. I'm trying to explain to Kathryn why it isn't a good idea to go off half-cocked in search of your Seven of Nine."

"I assume you are referring to the involvement of Section 31 in the disappearance?" asked Tuvok.

Janeway looked at him in amazement.

"Captain, I spent several hours talking with Starfleet Security officers I previously served with shortly after Voyager docked."

"So you know about Section 31?"

"I know that Section 31 was re-activated during the Dominion War. I know that no responsible Starfleet Security officers would have taken Seven of Nine into custody. That some group was able to impersonate Security means that they have considerable resources at their disposal. The logical assumption is that Section 31 was responsible."

"That's what Admiral Patterson and I believe too," replied the senior Paris. "But you also need to know that we believe a high-ranking officer, maybe even a flag officer, is secretly commanding Section 31 even though it was officially disbanded. The problem is we don't know which one. Right now the only ones we trust are each other."

"Er, what's Section 31?" asked Harry.

Briefly, Admiral Paris explained and gave them all a detailed description of events that had aroused his suspicions about the covert group.

"And you have no idea who's running this group now?" asked Tom when he finished.

"We have our suspicions, but no real proof. We can't move against anyone without rock-solid evidence. Especially if we hope to uncover and disband Section 31."

"So what do we do to find out where Seven is?" asked B'Elanna.

"I will go directly to Starfleet Security and begin analyzing their logs for the period in question," said Tuvok. "Captain, I would think there is more information to be obtained from Commander Chakotay. Admiral Patterson, if you could get Lieutenants Kim, Torres and Paris authorization to examine the flight logs of McKinley Control for the period in question that would help."

"I'll want B'Elanna with me when I confront Chakotay," said Janeway. Torres nodded.

"What are we looking for, Tuvok?" inquired Harry Kim.

"To begin with, any ship that requested a holding pattern over the western part of the North American sector Friday evening. Then any interplanetary or interstellar craft with a change of flight plan, especially those with a last minute change in flight plans. Once we get a list of questionable craft and flight plans Lieutenant Kim should go to the Astrometrics lab on Voyager and begin scanning for any residual warp or impulse signatures originating with those craft. Now, how shall we communicate?"

"We'll stop by my office in a minute. I've got special comm badges that operate on a secure omicron channel. We'll use those," replied Admiral Patterson.

"Captain, what about your Board of Inquiry?" asked Harry.

"To hell with my Board of Inquiry," Janeway said, rising from her seat and heading toward the door, "Finding Seven is more important. If they want my pips, they can have 'em."

"Kathryn, we'll deal with the board. You find your officer," said Admiral Paris. "Nobody is taking your pips."

The group agreed to contact the admirals in two hours' time and left the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Chakotay answered the door chime immediately. Janeway and Torres pushed past him and entered his apartment without a word. In the living room Janeway whirled and confronted her former First Officer.

"I want to know everything that happened and I want to know _now_." The menace in her voice left no doubts as to her intent.

Chakotay sat down heavily. "Last Thursday after my debriefing session, a Starfleet Security officer took me into another briefing room and told me that I was facing charges for my actions in the Maquis. He told me that if I proved my loyalty to Starfleet and the Federation by helping them determine if Seven's Borg implants were a threat he would see to it that the charges were dropped, and that I could keep my commission in Starfleet."

"Who was this Security officer? What was his name? Was he part of your debreifing team?"

"He told me his name was Commander Wilson…Rath Wilson. He had all the information from my debriefings, and he told me that I was going to be charged with treason for my activities in the Maquis."

"Had anyone in your debriefings implied that at any time?" demanded Janeway.

"No, no one said anything about charges…"

"That's because there _were_ no charges going to be filed against you! I told you that last week! I have Admiral Paris and Admiral Patterson on record that you will be welcome in Starfleet if you want it. I _told_ you that!"

"But Commander Wilson said…"

"I asked you this earlier and by Kahless, I'll ask it again. How fuckin' stupid _are_ you?" growled Torres at this new information. "Did you even bother to check this guy out before you bought his bullshit?"

Chakotay could not look them in the eyes.

"He…he seemed legitimate…He knew all about the debriefings and my history with the Maquis. He made it sound like even though you'd stood up for us that it wouldn't do any good. That I'd spend years in prison for joining the Maquis. And he explained about Seven's Borg technology and how it could be a threat to Federation security and that they had to ascertain that it wasn't."

"And did you, for one minute, stop to think that those same assessments had been done by our EMH all during her service on Voyager? Every week when she had her implant maintenance? And that we transmitted that information to Starfleet Medical before we docked at McKinley Station? You were supposed to oversee the data transfers. Did you never look at what you were transmitting?" Janeway was furious and letting it show.

"Commander Wilson said that even if Seven didn't want to cooperate, that if she was taken that her technology could be used against the Federation and Starfleet…"

"So that's exactly what you let him do! You let him _take_ her…against her will! You _are_ an idiot!"

Chakotay flashed with anger and stood up.

"I'm not an idiot! I love her! Do you think that I'd just let them take her away?"

Janeway strode furiously up to him and bristled. "That's exactly what I think. You claim you love her. Did you make sure she got to see her aunt? You claim you love her. Did you try to shield her from all the new things she was having to contend with? You claim you love her. When they came to take her did you scream bloody murder until somebody in an official capacity arrived to sort things out? You claim you love her. Did you put yourself between her and whoever wanted to harm her and defend her with your life? Don't talk to me about loving her. The only thing you loved in this whole mess was your career and your freedom! You disgust me!" With that, she spun on her heel, stalked to the opposite side of the room and slapped her comm badge.

"Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here, Captain."

"We're at Chakotay's. He let them take her. He probably helped them take her. And he claims that a Commander Rath Wilson met with him the day before and told him he was going to prison unless he cooperated with them."

"Do you believe him, Captain?"

"I think there's more here than he's telling us."

"Very well, Captain. Standby."

"Acknowledged. Standing by." Janeway paced, waiting for her Security Chief to contact her again while B'Elanna looked at Chakotay like a particularly vile parasite she had a mind to exterminate.

"Tuvok to Janeway."

"Janeway here, Tuvok. Go ahead."

"Starfleet Security lists no officer of any rank by the name of Rath Wilson, Captain. Lieutanants Valik and T'Paq will arrive shortly. They will have identification for you to verify and use the code word 'Kal-toh'. They will take charge of Commander Chakotay."

"Acknowledged. Janeway out."

As she turned back to confront her former First Officer, there was a knock at the door. Janeway motioned to Torres to answer it. Two Vulcan Starfleet officers armed with hand phasers stood in the hallway.

"Captain Janeway? I am Lieutenant Valik and this is Lieutenant T'Paq. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok sent us."

"Yes, gentlemen. May I see your ID, please?" Both officers handed over their Starfleet credentials to the captain. She verified them and handed them back.

"What is your code word authorization, Lieutenant?"

"Code word authorization is Kal-toh, Captain."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Carry on."

The young Vulcan faced Chakotay.

"Commander Chakotay, you are under arrest as an accessory to the abduction and assault of Federation citizen Annika Hansen also known as Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01. Come with us, Commander."

"But, but…I…I was doing my duty! I was trying to…"

"You may explain yourself at Headquarters, Commander. Please come with us." With that the two officers grabbed Chakotay's arms, hustled him into the hallway and promptly beamed back to Starfleet Security.

B'Elanna chuckled. "Leave it to Tuvok to dispose of that little problem with typical Vulcan efficiency."

Janeway was still too angry to see any humor in the situation. "That bastard! And he claimed to _love_ her!"

B'Elanna raised one eyebrow at Janeway's outburst. She and Tom had had many conversations about the Captain's relationship with Seven of Nine. Tom maintained that Janeway felt protective of the former drone because she had ordered her separation from the Collective. B'Elanna thought the feelings went a whole lot deeper than that. Janeway's comments made her think she was more right than she had previously thought.

The two women headed back to Starfleet Headquarters to meet with Tuvok and check on Tom and Harry's progress.

* * *

In a small conference room on McKinley Station, Tom and Harry were furiously running search algorithms on the mountain of flight data from the previous Friday evening. Their search had narrowed considerably from when they started and Harry thought they were finally making progress.

"Tom, take a look at this. I cross referenced holding patterns and flight plan changes for the time period in question and I've got it narrowed down to seven ships, three very possibles."

They examined the flight logs of the shuttle Chicago, the deep space trading vessel Moloki and a privately owned space yacht called Peer's Folly. The shuttle Chicago was in a holding pattern over Seattle waiting on a contingent of Federation exobiologists and had logged a flight plan to the Vulcan home world. The flight plan was changed at the last minute to DS4 in response to an outbreak of Bolian Pox in the area. Everything was documented and checked out.

The private yacht Peer's Folly was holding over Las Vegas for an industrialist from the Alpha Centauri system. Originally slated to return there, the flight plan was changed to the pleasure planet of Risa when the industrialist beamed back aboard in the company of five ladies of Betazoid and Deltan heritage. Again, their logs and flight plans seemed to check out.

The deep space trading vessel Moloki was logged as holding over Los Angeles awaiting final cargo loading. Their flight plan was logged to DS9, heading for the Bajor system, but requested a last-minute change to pick up additional cargo on Mars before leaving the Terran core system. No bills of lading were available for the last-minute cargo pickup, but the brief stop-over on Mars had been confirmed. After leaving the Terran core system the trader had dropped off the sensor grid and its whereabouts were currently unknown.

"We need to let Tuvok know," Tom replied. He slapped his comm badge "Paris to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here, Lieutenant."

"Tuvok. We've got three likely candidates. I'm sending the data we've got to you at Headquarters."

"Very good. Do you have propulsion specs on the crafts as well?"

"We've got Federation registry information on them."

"Could you use that data to scan for particle trails and warp signatures from Voyager?"

"Harry says he thinks so, Tuvok."

"Then proceed to the Astrometrics lab on Voyager and do so. The Captain and Lieutenant Torres should arrive back here momentarily. I will bring them up to date on your findings."

"Acknowledged. Paris out."

Tom and Harry left the conference room and headed for Voyager's berth.

When Janeway and Torres arrived at Starfleet Security, they settled in with the records Tom and Harry had uncovered and began to develop the histories of all three vessels. While there was extensive documentation on both the shuttle Chicago and the private yacht Peer's Folly it didn't take long for them to discover holes in the logs of the deep space trader Moloki. While the ship's registry listed the vessel as launched over fifteen years ago, no records of ownership or maintenance logs could be found for earlier than the previous two years. Additionally, there were also discrepancies in the physical configuration specs of the ship. In fact, the vessel had a marked resemblence to a vessel listed as 'LOST in the Gamma Quadrant' three years previously. Tuvok immediately set the Security staff to investigating every detail of the freighter, while he, Janeway and Torres began to discuss likely scenarios.

"I strongly suspect that there is an element of truth in the story that was told to Chakotay," Tuvok explained to the women. "The Borg technology that could be obtained from Seven of Nine has several military and weapons applications that come to mind immediately, and there are probably many more if we spent any time analyzing them. The key factor in this scenario is that they need a secure facility that either has been, or could be, equipped as a medical center, as well as medical personnel to staff it. That means one of two things, either an abandoned Starfleet medical facility or a black market facility. I do not believe that Section 31 would trust a criminal element for something they deemed this critical to Federation security, so I would begin searching for abandoned or decommissioned Starfleet facilities. Starfleet Medical is the logical place to start. Do you know anyone stationed there, Captain?"

"I certainly do," Janeway stood up and donned her uniform tunic. "Come on, B'Elanna. We're going to Atlanta."

"Captain? Might I suggest that you take…precautions? Section 31 has very likely infiltrated many areas of Starfleet," said Tuvok. Janeway nodded and on the way to the transport center grabbed two small type-1 phasers from a weapons locker.

Janeway and Torres arrived in the receiving area of the Starfleet Medical Headquarters administrative section and asked to see Admiral Kate Pulaski, Director of Starfleet Medical. When they were shown into her office the statuesque older woman rose to greet Janeway.

"Kathryn, it's good to see you again. I was delighted to hear you'd made it back to us in one piece."

"You might not be so delighted when we've finished here, Admiral."

"Oh? What can I do for you?"

"I want to know where you're holding my Astrometrics officer."

Pulaski looked confused. "Holding your Astrometrics officer? Was there some medical problem we weren't aware of when you berthed at McKinley?"

"No, she was taken by Starfleet Security last Friday evening for a physical examination. I want to know where that examination is taking place and on whose authority it was requested."

Pulaski frowned, swung around to her data terminal and began inputting queries. "I'm not aware of any physical examinations that are necessary for your crew. Your EMH transmitted complete medical records for all of Voyager's crew shortly before you docked. Kathryn, I think you're mistaken…" As she swung back around to face Janeway, she came face to face with two phasers aimed directly at her.

"Kathryn, what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I want the truth! Did you or did you not authorize the arrest and physical examination of Seven of Nine?"

"Seven of Nine? Oh my god…your Borg! _That's_ who was taken?"

"You're damned right that's who was taken, and I want to know where right now!"

Pulaski raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Kathryn, I know nothing about ANY of this. We don't send Security to bring people in for physical exams! I've known your family since before you were born. You've known me your whole life. I taught you at the Academy. Am I the kind of physician – the kind of _person_ - who would be party to something like this?"

Janeway regarded her fiercely for a moment, then lowered the phaser. Torres did likewise.

"No, you aren't. She's been missing for three days and all we know is that Security came and took her for a physical exam. We don't know if they were actual Starfleet Security agents and we don't know why they took her. All we've got to go on is they claimed it was for a physical exam of some kind. Wouldn't they need some kind of medical facility for that?"

Pulaski hailed her adjunct. "Reilly? Get me the complete log of our facilites in the quadrant, active and inactive. I need it yesterday, Lieutenant. And while you're at it get me our logs of any and all medical personnel currently on leave, suspended or separated from the service for cause and make sure my away kit is ready to go." She turned back to face Janeway. "All right, Kathryn, now it's time to tell me what you haven't yet. If it wasn't Starfleet Security, then who was it that took her?"

Janeway hesitated. "We're not sure."

"Agents of the Dominion? Section 31? The Romulans?"

"How do you know about Section 31?"

"Kathryn, I AM an Admiral in Starfleet. I have security clearances you know. I presume your suspicions lie with Section 31, otherwise you wouldn't be looking for Starfleet facilites that they might use."

Pulaski's adjunct entered at that point with a PADD, a type-2 phaser and a medium-sized shoulder kit. Pulaski stood up and shrugged into her uniform tunic.

"Okay, let's go."

Janeway looked at her suspiciously. "Go? What do you mean?"

"I mean, lets get back to wherever you're coordinating your search and get busy. I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not."

Admiral Pulaski clipped on the phaser, took the PADD from her adjunct and shouldered the medical away kit.

"Captain, let me remind you that I outrank you. I _am_ coming with you. When we locate your Seven of Nine, you may need a physician along. That would be me. Now let's move, we're wasting time."

B'Elanna chuckled quietly. "I like your style, Doc."

Tuvok didn't seem surprised when the three of them entered their command post. A few moments later, Harry arrived carrying several PADDs. He quickly downloaded the data to the workstation and everyone gathered around the screen.

"As you can see, we've isolated seven ships that might fit the criteria we're looking for, but these three seem to be the most likely prospects. We've traced the ion trails for all three, and only this ship – the interstellar trader Moloki – doesn't show up where it's supposed to be. In addition, they filed a last-minute flight plan change to Mars to supposedly pick up cargo, but there's no bills of lading for any Mars cargo and the traffic control logs for Mars only show it in orbit for a couple of minutes. That's not enough time to on-load and secure cargo of any size. We can't be sure, but we think this is the ship they used to transport Seven."

Admiral Pulaski busied herself with the PADD she'd brought from Headquarters. After a minute she frowned slightly.

"There's a medical receiving facility on Mars that we used during the Dominion War. It's been decommissioned and slated for demolition in four months. It's away from Utopia Planetia and the rest of the Starfleet facilities; relatively isolated. Tuvok, can we get a scan to determine if there are any life signs there?"

"I'm picking up a damping field around the facility. Was there any shielding left in place for security reasons when it was abandoned?" the Vulcan asked.

"No, given the location it wasn't deemed necessary. If there's a damping field somebody else activated it," replied Pulaski.

"Tuvok, let me take a look at the sensor readings on that energy field," said B'Elanna. She studied the readings for a moment then turned to Janeway. "I can get us through the field in less than a minute with a couple of tools off Voyager."

"What do you need B'Elanna?" asked Harry.

"A hyper-spanner and two induction-modulated relays," replied the engineer. Harry went to a workstation and quickly entered some data. "Taken care of," he said after a minute.

"Okay, are we all agreed that this is the most likely place they're holding Seven?" asked Janeway. Everyone nodded. "All right, then let's go get her back."

"Captain, we need to make a short stop first," said Tuvok.

"And I need to make a short comm link," said Pualski.

"I don't want to waste any more time. We need to get her out now!" said Janeway.

"I understand, Captain, but by taking a few more minutes now, we will have an easier time when we arrive on Mars."

"All right, Tuvok. I yield to your tactical experience. Let's go."

The Vulcan turned to Admiral Pulaski. "Admiral, meet us in storage bay 427 on the lower level within ten minutes. After that we leave without you."

"Acknowledged, Commander," the physician replied. As the rest of the group left she hailed Dr. Lewis Zimmerman in his holographic lab on Jupiter.

"Lewis? Kate Pulaski. I need to speak with Voyager's Mark 1 immediately."

The balding EMH quickly appeared on the screen. "What can I do for you Admiral?"

"Doctor, I need you to get to the Starfleet Medical Center adjacent to Headquarters immediately. Seven of Nine has disappeared and it looks like someone's trying to steal her Borg technology."

The EMH was stricken. "Anyone unfamiliar with her Borg implants could kill her if they attempt to remove them!"

"I know that, Doctor. I'm going along on the rescue mission. I can probably keep her alive if they've tried, but I'm going to need your expertise to reconstruct her implants if any have been damaged or harvested. Get to the medical facility right now!"

The EMH felt he should be the one to go on the rescue mission, but realized that it would take even more time for him to rendezvous with his former shipmates. "I'm on my way, Admiral. I'll meet you at Emergency receiving as soon as you get back. EMH out."

Admiral Pulaski logged off and raced for the lower levels.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Tuvok led them through the building into the underground levels. He unlocked a nondescript door and they filed in. To Janeway's amazement, Lieutenant Ayala and Petty Officers Hendricks, Lee and McCarren were checking over some disruptor rifles.

"Lieutenant, gentlemen…what are you doing here?" demanded Janeway.

"Commander Tuvok notified me that Seven of Nine had disappeared. We thought you might need a few experienced hands to help get her back." Ayala, Hendricks, Lee and McCarren were all members of Voyager's Elite Security Team and some of the best tactical and security men in Starfleet.

"Lieutenant, this is a unofficial mission. I can't…"

"Captain, with all due respect, Seven's family. We take care of our own. Now, do you want to keep arguing about it, or do we saddle up and go get her?" Ayala was a man of few words, but he chose them well. The men began distributing weapons to the rest of the group. As they finished Pulaski entered the room.

"People, this is all off the books. We don't know who's taken Seven and we don't know what we're walking into, but I'm grateful to you all for walking into it with me. Tuvok, where to from here?" asked Janeway.

Tuvok tapped his COMM Badge. "Tuvok to Paris. Nine to beam up." The group was immediately engulfed in the blue sparkles of a transporter beam and in a moment found themselves in Voyager's main transporter room. Tom came out from behind the control console.

"We're good to go. The Delta Flyer's prepped and ready to launch," The rescue team double-timed into the shuttle bay and boarded the Flyer. Tom slid into the pilot's seat, Harry took the operations console next to him and Tuvok manned the tactical station.

"What's your plan to get off Voyager and out of the Station, Tom?" asked Janeway.

"I checked the command and control codes…some fool didn't bother to change the launch sequences after we stood down. I didn't even have to hot wire the shuttle bay force fields. I can drop them from here. As far as getting out of McKinley Station, all we need to do is hitch a ride. And our ride should be coming along any minute now."

The team watched in silence as Tom quickly launched from Voyager and flew the nimble shuttle directly under the keel of the USS Kodiak as she slowly eased from her berth and headed for the Station doors. Tom kept the shuttle within mere meters of the huge battlewagon, virtually invisible to the sensors of traffic control. The only way they would be detected was visually. Once clear of the station Tom veered off sharply to starboard and headed toward Mars.

McKinley Traffic Control immediately hailed them. "Unidentified shuttle, you are not cleared to leave McKinley Station. Return to your assigned berth immediately!"

Tom grinned as he shut off the communications link. "We don't need to be bothered by that chatter." He powered up the thrusters and headed toward Mars at full impulse. The trip took less than half an hour. They never saw the fully cloaked small, sleek ship that followed a few minutes later from the space dock.

* * *

Paris put them into high orbit over Mars while Tuvok, B'Elanna and Janeway studied the sensor readings of the supposedly abandoned installation. Had they been on a shuttle from any Starfleet vessel other than Voyager their scans would have been inconclusive at best. But this was the Delta Flyer, designed and built by Voyager's crew, and that meant that it carried every Borg enhancement Seven of Nine knew of and several she had invented specifically for the shuttlecraft. No scanners in the Quadrant were as sensitive, powerful or tactically informative.

It was obvious that some force had taken over the abandoned complex. Soon, the rescue team had the locations of the perimeters guards, interior guards, comm center, power matrices and surgical suites. Janeway sent an encrypted message to Admiral Patterson with the data they had obtained, and the rescue team beamed down to a location half a kilometer from the installation. As they moved toward the perimeter Janeway's COMM badge chirped.

"Paris to Janeway."

"Janeway here, Tom. What is it?"

"Captain, hold your position one moment."

"Tom, what's going on? We can't…"

The air was filled with the blue sparkles of transporter beams. When the forms coalesced a fully-equipped ten-man tactical assault team of Fleet Marines stood next to them. The Lieutenant in command spoke quietly to Janeway.

"Admiral Patterson thought maybe you could use a few extra hands. Mind if we tag along?"

Her grin rivalled a supernova in intensity. "Not a bit, Lieutenant. Glad to have you."

His answering grin was almost as bright. "Outstanding! What's the plan, Captain?"

Janeway nodded to her Security Chief. Tuvok quickly outlined their assault plan, and the Marines fanned out to flank the rescue team. B'Elanna and one of the assault troops took out a perimeter guard and within a minute Torres signalled that the damping field was down.

Quickly they entered the complex. The Lieutenant sent two three-man teams to secure the perimeter and take out the remaining exterior guards. Once inside the facility he and his remaining troops headed toward the security center with Harry to deal with the interior guards and set up their comm links while Ayala sent Hendricks, Lee and McCarren to cover B'Elanna while she dealt with the power nodes for the complex.

Several minutes later Janeway had word that they had control of the building and she, Tuvok and the others headed for the surgical suites. The first two were dark and empty, but the third was brightly lit. Tuvok eased forward and ran a tricorder near the doors.

"Five life signs; three human, one Bolian, and one human-Borg hybrid, life signs weak," he reported. Only Janeway saw the tightening of his jaw that reflected his outrage at what the scan had revealed.

Janeway signalled Pulaski to stay back until they had control of the room and, on Tuvok's signal, they burst through the doors. Tuvok and Ayala took out the two guards while Janeway charged toward the operating table. What she saw froze her in place.

Seven of Nine lay strapped to the table, nude. One surgeon had removed her ocular implant and was busily cutting away a part of her skull to access her cortical node while the other was slicing flesh away from the bands of her abdominal implant. Ropes of intestine oozing blood were visible where the abdominal implant had already been cut away. Blood splatter was everywhere and in pools on the floor.

Bringing her disruptor rifle to bear she bellowed "Raise your hands and step away from the table…_now!_" Both men slowly raised their hands and stepped back, their faces stony. She moved toward them, intent on immobilizing them when her world stopped.

It was a soft sound, the kind an ailing puppy might make. The whimper was repeated as Janeway's eyes flew back to the bloody figure on the table. Seven moaned again as she tried to turn her remaining eye toward her captain. Janeway saw not only the crater in her face where her ocular implant had been housed, but also the trail of a tear on her cheek. They had not anesthetized her. Seven had felt every atrocity they had performed on her.

All her Starfleet discipline, all her years of training disappeared in the wave of white-hot rage that surged through her at the sight of the woman she loved flayed alive on that table. Janeway swung back to face the surgeons and with an inhuman cry she blasted both with her disruptor rifle. Their thoracic cavities exploded, both dead before they hit the floor. She dropped the rifle and spun back to the operating table only to by pushed aside by Pulaski.

"Kathryn! Move!" the Admiral barked as she elbowed Janeway out of the way. "I need room to work here. Christ Almighty, what have they done to her?" She began frantically staunching the gaping wounds as Janeway stood, frozen in horror. A moment later one of the Marines jogged through the doorway.

"Admiral? I'm the team's field medic. The Lieutenant thought maybe you could use some help."

"Get a central line started and force all the plasma you can find into her! If we don't stabilize her right now, we're going to lose her!"

Janeway never felt Tuvok gently move her away from the table and out of reach of the medics as they rigged life support systems on the table, desperately fighting to keep the former drone alive. Slowly she regained rational thought and turned to survey her handiwork. Ayala had restrained both of the guards and was now examining what was left of the surgeons. He nudged one of the lifeless bodies with his boot and looked up at Janeway.

"You did good, Captain," he said with a nod, then turned away to link up with the rest of his men.

Janeway could only stare at the evidence of her lapse in sanity. With a sigh she turned to her Tactical Officer.

"Tuvok, once we get Seven back to Earth and I'm sure she's stabilized, I'll turn myself into Starfleet Security to be charged."

"Charged with what, Captain?" he inquired mildly.

"I just killed two defenseless men who were in the process of surrendering. Capital Murder, Tuvok."

"And who exactly will be charging you with capital murder?"

"I expect your after-action report to accurately describe today's events, Tuvok. I'm sure Security will have a cell waiting for me when it's logged."

"My report, Captain, will be accurate and precise. It will read that we entered the operating theatre to discover two unidentified males in the process of murdering your Astrometrics Officer and that you used the necessary force to stop them. And Captain, that _is_ an accurate description of today's events." With that, he moved away from her to confer with Lieutenant Ayala.

As Janeway stared transfixed at the bloody bodies at her feet, Pulaski came up behind her.

"Are they dead?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Janeway dully.

Pulaski clapped her on the back. "Good. And thanks. You saved me the trouble of killing the bastards myself." With that, Pulaski returned to the life support systems surrounding Seven of Nine.

Janeway continued to stare, thoughts churning at the words of Tuvok and Admiral Pulaski. She had always thought of herself as an enlightened human being. She lived by a code of ethics that reflected the highest principles of society and Starfleet. Life was sacred to her. Yet she had killed without thinking in the heat of her fury. And two exemplary Starfleet officers had tacitly endorsed her actions without a qualm. She knew there would be repercussions from her actions. She would face them later. Right now she needed to focus on Seven.

When she turned to look back at the operating table Seven of Nine was unconscious and completely covered by a life support module. Pulaski was deep in discussion with B'Elanna about how to transport the entire operating table back to Starfleet Medical. Janeway beckoned Tuvok over to her.

"Yes. Captain?"

"Tuvok, make sure Tom knows that we've secured Seven and have him clear enough room on the Flyer so we can get her back to HQ. I'm sure Admirals Paris and Patterson will be interested in what we found here. Have you contacted Security yet?"

"Just a moment ago. A rather large Security and Intelligence detachment is enroute to interrogate the prisoners and download the data terminals. Lieutenant Martin and his Marines have secured both the prisoners and the facility. There is a Security detail waiting at Headquarters to debrief us. As soon as Dr. Pulaski is satisfied that Seven can be transported safely we can leave for Headquarters."

"Good work, Tuvok. I'm afraid I'm not totally focused right now. I believe you've thought of everything. Thank you."

"Captain, your focus should be on Seven of Nine and nothing else right now. No one expects you to take care of the details. Just take care of her. We will do the rest."

Janeway nodded and moved next to the operating table. Pulaski and the medic had Seven secured and were monitoring her vitals. B'Elanna had detached the table from the deck plating and was busy hooking up portable power cells for the flight back to Earth. Pulaski wasn't smiling, but she wasn't showing any of the frantic activity of her arrival and told Janeway that Seven was critical but holding her own.

In what seemed like mere moments, Pulaski announced they were ready to beam back to the Delta Flyer. After a brief conference with Lieutenant Martin, who had turned control of the facility over to the newly arrived Security forces, it was decided that Lieutenant Ayala, Hendricks, Lee and McCarren would travel back to HQ with the Marines and the rest of the rescue team on the Flyer. The transporters made short work of getting them back to their respective ships and in minutes both craft were enroute to Earth at full impulse power.

Janeway sat at Seven's side for the return trip. There was no place for her to touch Seven and she desperately wanted to do so. The top half of Seven's head was swathed in sterile drapes leaving only her nose and mouth visible. Life support modules encased the rest of her body keeping her alive. Not thinking of the others on board Janeway leaned over and placed a brief kiss on Seven's lips. It was all she could do to reassure the young woman, and herself, that Seven was safe and that Janeway would not let further harm come to her. She never saw the surprised look on everyone's face except B'Elanna's. The Klingon hybrid merely smiled knowingly.

Warp capable interstellar ships, regardless of size, make a great deal of noise descending to a planetary landing. A large crowd had gathered on the fringes of the grassy quadrangle between Starfleet HQ, Medical and the Academy; drawn by the screaming sounds of the Delta Flyer and the Marines' shuttle cutting through the atmosphere. Tom held the Flyer briefly at five hundred feet while the Marines' craft touched down. As soon as the landing skids touched the grass the Marines and Voyager's Elite Squad spilled out of the hatch to form a armed perimeter into which Paris set the Flyer down. As he did a trauma team led by Voyager's EMH moved quickly from the Medical Center's receiving bay toward the Flyer. Janeway and her team followed Admiral Pulaski and the Marine medic as they moved the table and Seven out of the Flyer's hatch, and as soon as it was clear of the ship Tuvok motioned to Ayala and the Elite squad to form up around the table. The Marines took outside positions flanking the rescue team and the heavily guarded phalanx moved as a unit toward the medical center.

When the EMH reached Pulaski there was naked fear in his photonic eyes.

"How bad is it?" he asked without preamble.

"It's not good. The only positive thing I can tell you is it looks like they hadn't reached her cortical node yet. We got there just in time. As for the rest of her critical implants, you're going to be very busy." Briskly, the medical personnel took charge and moved Seven into the trauma bays.

Every fiber of her being screamed at Janeway to stay with Seven, but she turned to Lieutenant Martin as they reached the doors of the medical center.

"Lieutenant, I can't thank you and your men enough. Please convey that to Admiral Patterson in your after-action report."

"Captain, my orders were to see to it that you and your officers came to no harm and to assist you in any way necessary. Those orders are still in effect, ma'am. So with your permission, my men and I will just hang around a little longer and make sure nobody gets anywhere near your officer who shouldn't." They entered the trauma bays and Martin quickly positioned his troops to cover the entire area. If the trauma teams were disconcerted by the presence of heavily armed Marines in their medical center they didn't show it. Pulaski and the EMH barked orders and a flurry of activity surrounded the bed on which Seven lay. Janeway joined her officers and crew in a small conference room to wait.

They hadn't been there long before Admirals Paris and Patterson arrived with another Security team in tow. Voyager's officers and crew were separated and their debriefings began. They didn't take long since the action had been fairly straightforward and none of Voyager's officers or crew had been involved in interrogating the Section 31 operatives. Janeway told of killing the surgeons and was surprised when it caused no stir from her debriefing officers. Neither Admiral Paris or Admiral Patterson raised so much as an eyebrow when she described the shooting. When she had given her complete statement and the intelligence officer questioning her had gone she turned to her former Academy mentor.

"Owen, what's going on here? I just confessed to murdering two men and nobody but me seems at all concerned by the fact."

The elder Paris looked at her kindly. "Kathryn, that's probably because anybody in your position would have done exactly the same thing. Those two might have called themselves surgeons, but they were butchers. And what they were doing wasn't surgery, it was torture. No human being could be expected to watch that kind of brutality on someone they cared about and do nothing. Your response was natural. Nobody blames you for what you did."

"But they were surrendering and they were unarmed. And despite that I cut them down."

"They might have had their hands raised, but I'm sure surrender was the farthest thing from their minds. Remember Kathryn, these were Section 31 operatives. They excel at survival and use any means to accomplish their goals. As for them being unarmed, that isn't the case. When my people searched them, they found hand weapons on both of them. That's not exactly the equipment you associate with physicians. I have no doubt that if you'd let them get their hands a little bit higher you would have been facing a couple of phasers set to kill. Needless to say, the outcome could have been far different."

Kathryn was astonished at his comments. Her response was interrupted by the arrival of Admiral Pulaski in surgical attire. "Kathryn? I need to talk with you for a moment."

The others in the room quickly filed out leaving the two women alone.

"Here's the situation. The EMH has her in surgery now. She's stable…critical, but stable. We're going to reseat her optical array and then regenerate her abdominal inplant. That's going to take some time. Once we finish the surgery she's going to have to undergo a long regeneration cycle. It could take a month or longer before she's back on her feet again, and full recovery could take months. Make no mistake, she was within a hair's breath of dying in that operating room."

"But you think she's going to be all right?"

"Yes, Kathryn, I think she's going to be fine. But her regeneration could be a problem. I think we're going to need to talk to your engineer about that."

Janeway stood without a word, walked to the door and waved the others back into the room. They gathered around the surgeon. Pulaski briefly told them that Seven would live and outlined her concerns about the regeneration cycle. "Your EMH said that you'd built a portable regeneration unit for her on the Delta Flyer. Would it be possible to modify that so that it can be moved here?"

B'Elanna thought about it for a moment. "I think I can rig it so that it could be used anywhere, but Borg regeneration takes a lot of power. We'd have to modify power cells to handle the load. How soon will she need to regenerate?"

"I doubt the surgery will be finished before early tomorrow. It's going to be…extensive."

B'Elanna looked at her husband and Harry. "Let's go guys. We should be able to modify the portable unit in time if we get started now." As the three of them stood, Admiral Paris told them to make sure they took the Delta Flyer back to Voyager before they began work on the regeneration unit.

"We can't have your hotrod shuttlecraft littering up the lawns, you know," he said with a chuckle, the pride in his son's design evident.

Tom grinned back at him. "Aye, aye, Admiral." The three officers left to return to Voyager. As they walked out of the room, Tuvok also rose.

"Admiral, I will take Lieutenant Ayala, Hendricks, Lee and McCarren with me to the Security section. We can help with the analysis of the Section 31 data we retrieved on Mars." He nodded to the Admirals and Janeway and took his leave as well.

Janeway turned back to Pulaski. "Admiral, you're sure she's going to be all right?"

Pulaski smiled back at her. "She's going to be fine. It's just going to take a while. Trust me, Kathryn, I wouldn't lie to you. Your Seven of Nine will recover fully." The relief Janeway felt at those words made her knees weak. Fumbling for the armrest, she sank unsteadily back into her chair.

"Thank you, Admiral. Thank you so much."

Nodding to Paris and Patterson, Pulaski returned to the surgical suites. Patterson looked at Janeway gravely.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Kathryn. I still have some serious concerns about our ability to keep Seven of Nine safe even here."

"Do you think Section 31 will come after her again?"

"I doubt this time they'd be concerned with anything as time consuming as harvesting her Borg technology. This time I think they'd just try to kill her. And in a hospital there are a lot of ways to kill someone that are very difficult to determine after the fact. In here it's too easy for them to make her death look like a natural occurance."

"What can we do to keep her safe?"

"I'll keep Lieutenant Martin and his Marines around the surgical suites while they're operating. Once the surgery is complete she can regenerate anywhere. We need to think about moving her to a secure location."

"But you said yourself that Section 31 had probably infiltrated most of Starfleet. What location is secure enough?" Janeway's alarm was rising.

Owen Paris replied with a twinkle in his eye. "We weren't thinking of a Starfleet facility."

His meaning dawned on Janeway and she smiled. "Might you be referring to an isolated agricultural reserve in the heartland where strangers can be seen coming several miles away?"

"Do you think your mother would mind?"

"My mother, Admiral, will take one look at Seven and make it her mission in life to nurse her back to health. She'll cook twenty-four hours a day and I'll endure endless lectures on the need to keep better track of my officers. She'll be in her glory."

Patterson smiled at her in turn. "That's what we'd hoped you'd say. I can establish a security perimeter around the agricultural park that won't interfere with the residents and yet can keep a sensor lock on your farm 24/7. Nobody we don't know will be able to get close to your family farm."

"I want her safe, Admiral. If we can do it in Indiana, so much the better."

"Seven of Nine will be safe, Kathryn. You have my word on that."

"Mine too, Kathryn," added Paris. "Your father would come back from his grave to haunt us if we allowed any harm to come to you or yours on the farm."

Janeway grinned at the thought. "He might at that."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The following morning Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway had just finished the breakfast dishes when they became aware of a growing roar outside. Their eyes widened considerably when they stepped onto their porch to see two heavy-duty Starfleet shuttles in final landing maneuvers over their expansive lawn. The first shuttle touched down and two squads of heavily armed Starfleet Security troops ran out and took up positions creating a secure perimeter around the house and outbuildings. When the protective ring was in place, the second shuttle set down gently. Its hatch opened and Kathryn jogged out and ran up the steps to them.

Phoebe grinned at her older sister and quipped, "I'm not even gonna ask. Starfleet finally figured out you _don't_ know what you're doing and decided to hold you prisoner here?"

"Phoebe, hush," commanded her mother. "Kathryn, I trust you have a good explanation for this…invasion?"

"Mom, Phoebe, I'm sorry for the trouble. Didn't Owen contact you?"

"Yes, Owen called last night and informed me that you'd been delayed and wouldn't return home until some time today. He didn't mention anything about an armed detachment accompanying you, though."

Janeway grinned at her. "Well, he probably didn't want to frighten you off. Seven of Nine was kidnapped by…a…group of people interested in her Borg technology. They almost killed her trying to take it out of her." An involuntary shudder passed through her as she thought again how close they – _she -_ had come to losing Seven. "We caught up with them on Mars and brought her back to Starfleet Medical. Kate Pulaski and my EMH put her back together last night, but we need a safe place for her to recover from her injuries. Owen and I thought here would be best. Do you mind? The security is just until we get her settled, then it will spread back to the edges of the Agricultural Park. They won't bother anybody."

Gretchen frowned. "Kidnapped by 'people interested in her Borg technology'? I'm sure there's more to this story than you're telling me. But that can wait. Of course she can stay here. We'll put her in your old room upstairs. You can sleep in the guest room for the time being."

"Thanks, Mom," Janeway planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek, turned and signalled the shuttle.

Kate Pulaski and the EMH quickly moved the anti-gravity stretcher with the unconscious woman off the shuttle and toward the steps. After the stretcher cleared the hatch a group of officers and two anti-grav pallets quickly followed. Tom Paris and Harry Kim brought the first pallet, loaded with medical and monitoring equipment, and followed the stretcher while B'Elanna Torres and two of Voyager's engineers headed the second pallet, loaded with extra power cells, toward the barn.

As the anti-grav stretcher rose to clear the steps Admiral Pulaski broke into a large smile. "Hello Gretchen, it's been too long. I'm sorry to invade your home like this."

The elder Janeway returned the smile. "Hello, Kate. I seem to remember you always enjoyed making an entrance. Welcome to Indiana. We'll settle Seven of Nine upstairs…last door on the left."

When the stretcher and the equipment pallet were safely headed upstairs Gretchen turned back to her elder daughter.

"So, when was the last time you ate?"

"Ummm, I think I had most of a sandwich at the hospital last night…"

"And how many people did you bring with you?"

"Uh, not counting the security troops, I think…eight. Why?"

Gretchen ignored her question. "Come along, Phoebe, we've got a big breakfast to cook. Kathryn, you head upstairs and help get Seven settled. I'll call you when when breakfast is ready." Gretchen Janeway had not spent the bulk of her adult life married to a Starfleet Admiral without acquiring considerable command skills herself.

It took Janeway, Tom and Harry half an hour to get the medical equipment and monitors set up in Kathryn's bedroom. The job could probably have been done quicker had Tom and Harry stopped glancing around the large, airy room searching for signs of their esteemed commanding officer's early life. Finally, Janeway could take it no longer and said wickedly, "Shall I get out my stuffed animals, gentlemen? I'm sure they're in a box in some closet." She was rewarded with deep blushes from both men and an amused chuckle from Admiral Pulaski.

But when the Admiral fired back with, "I seem to recall a rather large teddy bear you refused to go to sleep without," it was Janeway's turn to flush crimson.

As they made the final connections on the equipment Gretchen's voice carried up the stairs from the dining room, calling them to breakfast.

Janeway insisted that both Pulaski and the EMH come downstairs. When B'Elanna and the engineers came in from the barn she formally introduced everyone.

"Mom, Phoebe, I'd like you to meet the bulk of my senior staff. This is Harry Kim my Operations Officer, Tom Paris my Chief Helmsman, B'Elanna Torres my Chief Engineer and my CMO…who has never managed, in seven years, to choose a name and so we call him simply 'the Doctor'. These two stalwart young officers are Lieutenants Vorik and Nicoletti from Voyager's Engineering

section. Admiral Pulaski you already know. Ladies and gentlemen, my mother and sister, Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway."

Gretchen smiled. "I'm so happy to meet all of you. Welcome to our home. Now sit down and let's get some breakfast into all of you. You must be starved."

When B'Elanna saw the platters of steaming pancakes, bowls of scrambled eggs, pots of fresh coffee and home made cinnamon rolls covering the dining room table she had to swallow quickly so as not to drool openly. In no time at all they were seated around the large table passing the heaped plates around and talking happily. Since he didn't eat, the EMH excused himself and returned upstairs to monitor Seven of Nine.

When the meal was finished, B'Elanna and her engineers returned to the barn to finish work on the portable regeneration unit. Tom and Harry returned to the shuttle to link up with Admirals Paris and Patterson and Janeway and Pulaski went back upstairs to check on Seven and the EMH. The long surgery to repair her implants had been gruelling, but the EMH remained convinced that a week of regeneration would see Seven fully functional albeit weak. Pulaski seemed better after having eaten, but the fatigue and stress of the past two days were evident in her face.

As for Seven of Nine, most of her face and body were covered by bio-medical gel paks to help heal the huge wounds around her implants. Her skin, where it was visible, was chalk white and the steady beeps and chirps from the monitoring equipment seemed slow. Pulaski noticed the worried look on Janeway's face.

"Don't worry, Kathryn, she'll be fine. The EMH will stop by daily to check on her. Once we get her in regeneration mode she'll look better. The gel paks need to stay on a week. When we take them off she'll look like her old self again."

B'Elanna and the rest of Voyager's officers arrived, portable regeneration unit and power cells in tow. The men gently eased Seven onto her side and B'Elanna and Janeway positioned the unit beneath her. When she was on her back again the contacts of the unit were in position to interface with her Borg systems. B'Elanna showed Janeway how to interlink two power cells so that as one drained the other activated.

"Each cell should be good for twelve hours. The way we've got them interlinked should provide a full twenty-four hours' regeneration. There's six more fully charged cells in the barn. Just watch the indicators here. When they show red, the cell is drained. Just replace it with a fresh one and you'll always have a twelve-hour reserve hooked to the unit. Tom and I will bring the Delta Flyer down every two days and recharge the drained cells in the barn. That way there will always be at least a two-day power supply available." Turning to the doctors she asked, "Is she ready to regenerate?"

When the EMH and Admiral Pulaski nodded B'Elanna activated the regeneration unit. A quiet hum filled the air and Seven's body stiffened noticeably. B'Elanna checked the reading on the unit and declared it functioning properly.

"Okay then, in a week her Borg systems should be back to normal. Is there anything else you need us for, Captain? If not, Tom and I want to get back to Miral before her grandparents spoil her beyond salvation."

Janeway chuckled and accompanied her officers back downstairs. She tried to thank them all for their help and for giving up their precious leave time but found herself waved off again and again.

"Seven is part of Voyager, and everybody from Voyager is family. You do things for family. You do whatever needs to be done. Forget it, Captain," was the reply to each of her offered thanks. In minutes, both shuttles had lifted off and the Janeway farm was again the peaceful haven where Kathryn had grown up. She turned and went back through the screen door. Gretchen was waiting for her.

"Well, I must say dear, you certainly have a way of livening up dull mornings," she chuckled. "Now why don't you take me upstairs and introduce me to your Seven of Nine?"

"It won't be much of an introduction, Mom. She's unconscious and will be for at least the next week."

"Well then, let's go upstairs and you can show me what we're going to need to do to care for her."

"Mom, you don't have to…"

"Kathryn, think. Phoebe and I are going to be involved in her care, too. You have to sleep some time you know."

Kathryn went into the living room and snagged one of her favorite books off a shelf and then took her mother upstairs to familiarize her with the equipment monitoring and healing Seven of Nine.

Gretchen observed closely when Kathryn unconsciously touched the young woman and decided that sometimes a mother needs to bring up unpleasant facts to her offspring.

"Didn't you mention that Seven and Chakotay were involved when you reached Earth? Do you expect him to visit her?"

The look of fury on Janeway's face would have frozen the Borg Queen in her tracks. "Under no circumstances is Chakotay allowed to see Seven! If he contacts you and asks to visit, notify the Security detail immediately. The security staff of the transport center at Portage Creek will stop him if he tries to come here. If he flies in on a shuttle, lock the doors and call the Security detail. Wait for help to arrive. If I'm not here, there's a hand phaser in the nightstand by the bed set to heavy stun. Don't be afraid to use it. Do you understand?"

Gretchen was shocked at her daughter's response. "Kathryn! What's really going on here? Isn't it time you tell me the whole story?"

Janeway sagged into a chair, her exhaustion evident. Haltingly, she related everything that had happened in the past thirty hours. When she finished she looked up at her mother imploringly.

"Do you understand now? I can't risk letting them get close to her again."

"Are you sure that he cooperated in her abduction? Isn't there another possible explanation?"

"The Security interrogators are questioning him about his interactions with Section 31. He may not have known everything they had planned for her, but he went along with them thinking he was saving his career. What more explanation do you need?"

"And he's still in custody?"

"The report I received this morning indicated that when they conclude the interrogation he'll be freed but monitored pending a review board action on his conduct. I don't want him within a hundred kilometers of here. Until she wakes up and can make her own decisions regarding him, he doesn't get near her. He doesn't get another chance to betray her."

"All right, Kathryn. I'll tell Phoebe," said Gretchen quietly. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She left the room and Janeway settled back in the bedside chair to read.

Three hours later, Gretchen called up the stairs for Janeway. "Kathryn? Owen Paris is on the comm for you."

Janeway took the hail in her father's study. "Yes, Admiral? What can I do for you?"

"How's Seven doing?"

"The portable regeneration unit is working and we've got plenty of power cells. So far everything is fine."

"Glad to hear it. Your Board of Inquiry is slated to resume next Monday morning at 0900 hours. If you can meet me in my office at 0800 hours I'll brief you on everything we've discovered. Until that time you're on detached duty in Indiana. Try to check in once a day until then, will you?"

"Thank you, Admiral. I'll contact you every day. And I'll be in your office at 0800 hours Monday morning."

"All right, then. Give my best to your mother."

"I will, Admiral. Janeway out."

The next week passed quickly. Chakotay attempted a comm link to Janeway, but Phoebe intercepted the call and in no uncertain terms informed him that he was not welcome in Indiana. When Janeway found out about the call she hailed Tuvok and informed him. The Vulcan and Lieutenant Ayala paid a visit to the former First Officer, shortly after which he abruptly returned to his home colony near the Cardassian border to await the review board's judgment. The EMH beamed in daily to check on Seven and declared that she was making excellent progress.

The following Monday morning Janeway presented herself in Owen Paris' office precisely at 0800 hours. He gave her a detailed account of all the data they had collected from the raid on the Mars facility. Over a hundred operatives had been arrested so far and three clandestine facilites had been shut down. The most amazing fact was that Admiral Richardson had been arrested for running Section 31. He hadn't had time to destroy most of his files before the arrest and they were proving a treasure trove of information for Starfleet Security. By all appearances they had succeeded in dismantling most of the unauthorized unit. Shortly before 0900 hours, Paris stood and told Janeway to accompany him to the room where her Board of Inquiry was to meet.

"Don't worry, Kathryn. I think everything will be fine."

Once inside Kathryn took her seat before the Board. Admiral Nechayev cleared her throat and brought the Board to order. Richardson's vacant chair stood out like a beacon.

"Does this Board have any additional questions for Captain Janeway?" When no one did she looked down at the papers in her hands and then back at Kathryn.

"Captain Janeway, it is the finding of this Board of Inquiry that you acquitted yourself in a manner reflecting the highest Starfleet standards and that your command of Voyager was exemplary. A commendation will be placed in your record reflecting this, and the Board is recommending that you be placed on the promotion list for Rear Admiral. Further, it is the recommendation of this Board that you be awarded Starfleet's Medal of Honor and the Starfleet Cross of Distinguished Service for your command of Voyager. You are hereby released to your leave. This Board is adjourned." She stood abruptly and left the room.

Janeway sat in her chair, stunned. Admirals Paris and Patterson came around the table to congratulate her.

"I told you everything would be fine, didn't I?" laughed Paris.

"You did, sir, but I didn't expect them to be quite THAT fine," replied Janeway. "I know I have both of you to thank for this. I can't tell you how relieved I am that…"

"Kathryn, belay that. We've got a proposition for you. We all know that being placed on the promotions list for Admiral is a formality. If you want the job, it's yours. But we'd like to make you a different offer before you accept. As a flag officer you won't ever command a starship again. We'd like you to consider taking charge of Voyager's refit for the next year or so. You'll still be based on Earth, so you'll have a good long time to be with your family. You'll be ensuring Voyager is upgraded the way it needs to be, and you'll be able to keep your options open regarding command. Take a month leave. Get Seven of Nine back on her feet, and then let us know what you decide. Is that agreeable?"

"I don't know what to say. I'm astounded!"

"Take the leave and think about what you want to do. If you decide that you don't want another command, we'll have an office here at Headquarters ready for you. If you decide you do want another command, you'll pretty much have your pick of assignments. In the meantime go home. Relax. Get used to being back on Earth. And keep in touch."

She shook both men's hands and went quickly to the transport center. At Portage Creek, she took a hovercraft back to the farm. Gretchen came out on the porch as she walked toward the steps.

"Kathryn, what's wrong? I thought your Board of Inquiry was meeting this morning!"

Janeway laughed and wrapped her mother in a bear hug. "It was. I have been cleared of all charges, gotten a commendation, been awarded a couple of medals, and been placed on the promotions list for Admiral. Not bad for an hour's work, eh?"

"Kathryn!" her mother laughed, returning the hug fiercely. "So what happens now?"

"Admirals Paris and Patterson made me a rather intriguing offer. They want me to take over Voyager's refit for the next year. Then, if I decide I want to accept promotion, I get stationed at Starfleet headquarters as an Admiral. If not, I get another starship command. In the meantime I'm on leave for the next month."

"I'm _so_ proud of you. I knew that Board couldn't find anything wrong with your command!"

Janeway grinned. "Well, it's obvious that Paris and Patterson had a lot of input. Nechayev didn't look at all happy when she read the findings and dismissed the Board. But it's finally over. I can have my life back. So how's Seven doing this morning?"

"Your sister is sitting with her now. The monitors are all showing strong vital signs. Your EMH should be here in a little while to do his last check."

"That sounds great. Let me get out of this uniform and into some comfortable clothes and I'll take over for Phoebe. I'm starved! When's lunch?"

* * *

The following morning both Admiral Pulaski and the EMH arrived to check on Seven of Nine and terminate her regeneration cycle. After several scans the physicians decided that she should be allowed to wake on her own from the chemically induced coma. They removed all the monitors and scanners from the room and and spent nearly two hours gently removing the bio-medical gel paks. Janeway paced nervously in the hallway outside as the medics worked, praying fervently to any dieties in the neighborhood that Seven would be all right. The gel paks had done their job. The ghastly wounds were gone, replaced with the silvery gleam of regenerated Borg implants and the pink of new skin. Once the medics satisfied themselves that the healing was complete, they dispatched Janeway to their shuttle to replicate some sleepwear for Seven. She returned in a few minutes with pajamas, robe and slippers, and was promptly shooed from the room again. When Pulaski opened the door a few minutes later a pajama-clad Seven of Nine was tucked neatly in bed. The Admiral turned to Janeway.

"Okay, Kathryn, she's still out, but we've stopped the sedation. As long as she's asleep she won't need to regenerate again. Once she wakes up she'll need to regenerate a couple of hours each day. But you need to focus on getting her to eat and sleep naturally. Food and normal sleep are what she needs most now and will do the most to help her regain her strength. Don't let her try to amp up her nanoprobes to hurry things along. That will only weaken her Borg systems unnecessarily. When she wakes, let us know and we'll come out and explain things to her. Until she does it's important that you try to communicate with her. Talk to her, read to her, let her hear your voice. That will help her wake up."

"How long do you think it will take her to come around?"

The EMH replied, "Well, with a human I'd say three to four days. But with a human-Borg hybrid? It's anybody's guess. It could be as early as tonight or it may take that three or four days. We really don't know."

"Will someone need to stay with her around the clock?"

"Not medically, but it would be best if someone was here when she does wake up. She's been through an horrific ordeal. Seeing someone she trusts when she awakens will help her deal with that."

"All right, Doctor. I'll make sure one of us is always with her until she wakes up. She won't be alone."

Phoebe and Gretchen split the afternoon shift while Kathryn napped. After dinner she went upstairs and relieved her younger sister.

"Here, Katie. I've been reading 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' to her. You can pick it up at the top of the page here."

"God, Phoebe! She was kidnapped and almost eviscerated. Don't you think you could have chosen something a little more…appropriate…to read to her?"

Phoebe laughed. "Somehow, I don't think the subject matter is that important. I think the tone of the voice she hears is the most important thing right now. Or the fact that the voice she hears is _yours_, Katie."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that hearing the voice of someone who loves her is more important to help her wake up and deal with what happened than the precise words that voice uses. Unless of course the voice is being honest and telling her how much it loves her."

"You've finally lost your mind! I always knew inhaling all those paint fumes would do it eventually."

"Kathryn, are you going to stand there and deny to my face that you love her? If you are then I suggest you review some of the stories you told Mom and I when you got back. Because each and every one of them included Seven of Nine in a main role."

"Phoebe, she was an important part of Voyager's senior staff; of course she was involved in everything we did."

"No, Kathryn, I mean the stories of how you risked Voyager and her crew time and again to save Seven. You went after her into the heart of the Borg empire; you challenged the Borg Queen for her; you allowed yourself and your crewmates to be assimilated to help her in Unimatrix Zero; you chased Ransom and the Equinox halfway across the Delta Quadrant to rescue her. Do I have to go on? Every time Seven was threatened, you moved heaven and earth to save her. Did you do the same for your other crew members?"

"None of my other officers got into as much trouble as Seven did. And I'd never abandon any of my crew."

"Perhaps that's true. But are you going to deny the most convincing proof?"

"And what would that be, Phoebe?"

"The look on your face…in your eyes…every time you look at her."

Janeway looked at her younger sister in astonishment. "You really _have_ lost your mind!"

Gretchen appeared in the doorway and leaned against it. "Phoebe, that's enough. Leave your sister alone."

Phoebe handed the book to Kathryn and turned to leave. As she reached the door she turned back to Kathryn and smiled.

"You know, I've always had reservations about the men you brought home. Now you finally fall for someone worthwhile and you're too damned stubborn to admit it to yourself. I am beginning to despair of you, big sister. Call me if you need me to spell you tonight."

Gretchen continued to lean in the doorway after Phoebe left.

"She has a point, you know."

"Mom, don't you start, too. Seven's going to have enough to deal with when she wakes up. She doesn't need to worry about feelings you imagine I have for her."

"The problem won't be with feelings we imagine you have for her. The problem will be feelings _you_ imagine you have for her."

Janeway dropped into the bedside chair heavily and sighed. "Mom, just give it a rest."

"She's why you were so distraught when you first came home, isn't she?"

"It's not what you think. I just…I'd promised her that I'd bring her here. I always thought that if we got home, _when_ we got home, I'd bring her here and we could help her deal with being on Earth. I was the one who always helped her deal with new and strange things. I just assumed…I thought I'd have time. But that's not how it worked out."

"You thought you'd have time for what? To show her that you loved her?"

"Mom, please. Just let it go." The anguish in her eldest daughter's eyes spoke volumes to Gretchen.

"All right, Kathryn. But with everything this young woman has been through the least she deserves from you is the truth. You might want to think about that." With that Gretchen left.

Janeway settled more comfortably in the chair and gazed at the unconscious beauty before her. She sighed, opened the book and began to read aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning Janeway sat at the kitchen table yawning over her scrambled eggs. The night had been long and uneventful as she read the classic Sherlock Holmes story to Seven of Nine. Phoebe had relieved her in the morning and sent her downstairs to eat the large breakfast Gretchen was putting on the table for her.

"Mom, there's enough here for three of me!"

"Kathryn, you're running yourself ragged. You need to keep your strength up. Now hush and eat your breakfast. Do you want some strawberry preserves for your toast?"

Janeway took a large sip of coffee. "Yeah, that would be great." She dug into her heaping plate as her mother reached into the refrigeration unit.

"Katie! You better get up here!" Phoebe's shout from the top of the stairs caused both Janeway heads in the kitchen to snap up. Kathryn leaped to her feet and raced upstairs followed closely by Gretchen. When she burst into her room she saw Seven, still apparently unconscious, but her head had moved slightly and there was a faint frown on her features.

"What happened?" she demanded of Phoebe.

"I was sitting here talking to her and she made this sound and moved her head. Now it looks like she's back out again."

Janeway leaned close to the unconscious woman and murmured, "Seven, it's Captain Janeway. It's Kathryn. You're safe now. If you can hear me, you need to wake up, Seven." There was no response. She turned back to her sister.

"You were talking to her? Not reading? What were you talking about?"

"I was telling her all about you as a child. I told her about the time you decided to run away from home when you were eight, but got hungry and came home in an hour. And about how you tried to walk home from that tennis tournament you lost in that awful storm. And about how horrible you were to me when we were kids."

"I was horrible to you? I don't suppose you bothered to tell her how you tormented me my entire childhood and have been a royal pain in the ass ever since? Dammit, Phoebe, how could you?"

Gretchen's eyes twinkled in delight watching her daughters in the familiar argument. "Phoebe, Kathryn has a point. It wasn't a good idea to tell her girlfriend all about her faults and failings as a child."

Janeway swung to face her mother. "Dammit, Mom, she's _not_ my…"

"C-Cap-tain..?" the soft croak from the bed startled all three Janeways. Kathryn swung back to the bedside, dropped to her knees and grabbed Seven's hand.

"Seven? Seven?"

Kathryn gazed transfixed as Seven's eyes slowly opened and began to focus on her. The usual brilliance of those blue eyes seemed slightly dulled, but she felt a small squeeze from the hand she grasped. Seven turned her head to focus on Janeway, her voice a whisper.

"I knew you'd come for me…"

"Always. I will _always_ come for you. Know that." Janeway looked down at their clasped hands and felt tears begin to well up. When she looked back at Seven, they were glistening in her eyes. "Oh God, I thought I'd lost you..."

Gretchen and Phoebe leaned against the wall and beamed at them.

"Captain…I…is it safe? Where…?"

Janeway kept a firm hold on Seven's hand and reached out with her other to gently stroke her hair.

"Shhh, you're at my family home in Indiana. Remember I told you I'd bring you here? Well, I kept my promise. You're perfectly safe here. You're going to be just fine."

The blue eyes cleared a bit. "Your home…in…Indiana?...hoped you'd…ask me…here," she whispered.

Janeway grinned her lop-sided grin. "Well, I was a little late in getting the invitation to you. But you're here now and that's all that matters. I want you to meet my mother and sister. Mom, Phoebe, get over here."

Gretchen sat on the edge of the bed and gently hugged her houseguest. "I'm so glad to finally get to meet you, Seven. Kathryn's told us so much about you."

Phoebe leaned over and squeezed Seven's shoulder. "I'm Phoebe, the bratty little sister. Don't believe what she says about me. I'm really okay. Welcome to the family."

Seven seemed overwhelmed. "Mrs. Janeway…Phoebe…is…very nice…to meet you..."

"Oh sweetheart, it's Gretchen. How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Could you eat a little something?"

"Eat? Not…really...hungry. Tired…very tired."

Janeway stroked her hair again. "Then just relax and go to sleep. Mom will try to feed you every hour; it's what she does. But for right now, just rest. One of us will be here when you wake up. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now close your eyes and sleep. Shhhhh…."

Seven's eyelids fluttered shut and her breathing evened out as she drifted back into sleep. Kathryn pressed her lips to the hand she still held and gently laid it on the comforter. Gretchen stood up and went into command mode.

"Phoebe, stay with Seven. Kathryn, get back downstairs and finish your breakfast. You're going to need to tell me what Seven was used to eating on Voyager. As soon as you've finished eating, I'll send Phoebe to the market for what we'll need. You'll also need to notify Kate and your EMH that Seven's awake. Do you know if she likes soup, Kathryn? I'll need to get a couple of loaves of bread started." She headed for her command center in the kitchen at full steam. Both her daughters grinned at each other and then hustled to obey her orders.

Later that afternoon Kathryn was reading at Seven's bedside when she awoke again. Unable to suppress the grin that had been on her face since that morning, she sat on the side of the bed and held Seven's hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am…fatigued. My cortical node is fully functional, as are my implants, but I can't account for the weariness I feel."

"Seven, you're going to feel that way for a while. The EMH and Admiral Pulaski – you don't know her, but she's Director of Starfleet Medical – they had you in surgery for almost twelve hours regenerating your implants. They kept you unconscious so your body would have a chance to reintegrate the new implants. When we brought you here you regenerated for a week, and when they were satisfied with the surgical repair you were allowed to wake up. You're going to have to concentrate on eating and sleeping for the next little while and give your body a chance to heal. You're not supposed to force your nanoprobes to do it for you. Your cortical node needs to have minimal tasking for a time. The Doctor and Admiral Pulaski will be along later this evening to talk to you and explain everything."

"I must eat and sleep? That seems an inefficient means of recovery."

"It may be inefficient, but it's what us humans do when we've been seriously ill or injured. I know you think your Borg parts should be better than that, and they will be soon, but for right now, can I get you to go along with what the doctors want? Believe me, my mother loves to cook and you'll get the best food in the galaxy."

Seven regarded her former commanding officer with twinkling eyes. "You have said many times that your mother is an accomplished cook. Has she never tried to teach you to use a replicator properly? If memory serves, some of your culinary efforts on Voyager were…less than acceptable."

Kathryn feigned shock, her grin belying the tone of her voice. "Gretchen Janeway? The last of the great Traditionalist chefs? Use a replicator? NEVER!" Her grin was so broad it threatened to split her face. "Seriously, Seven, my mother cooks from scratch. She doesn't use a replicator. In fact, since you woke up this morning she's been cooking like a madwoman. She sent Phoebe to the market this morning with a shopping list as long as your arm. You're going to be fed like you never thought possible. Just close your eyes and inhale. Tell me what you smell."

Seven obediently closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Something meat based I think, and another scent I can't identify, but it is almost…intoxicating."

"That, my dear Astrometrics wizard, is homemade bread. All I have to do is stick my head out the door and let Mom know you're awake and she will be right upstairs with a bowl of beef barley soup and a couple of slabs of still warm from the oven bread slathered in butter. Are you hungry? Shall I call her?"

"I AM hungry, Captain. And I would very much like to try this homemade bread and soup."

"Seven, I'm not your captain any longer. Would you call me Kathryn?"

"You will _always_ be my Captain. But yes, I will call you Kathryn while we are in your home."

Janeway nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. "Acceptable. Now, let me help you sit up. You can't eat lying down in bed." She piled pillows behind Seven and helped her ease herself back against them. When the former drone was settled comfortably she tucked the covers neatly around her.

"Okay, are you ready for the invasion? I'm sure Phoebe and Mom will want to talk to you."

"I would very much like to get to know your mother and sister, Kathryn. I owe you all a great deal."

"You don't owe us a thing, Seven. When I think about what they tried to do to you…but you and I will need to talk about that later. There are some things we can't discuss in front of Mom and Phoebe. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do, Kathryn. I wish to know everything that happened, but I can wait. Please notify your mother that I am awake and…hungry," she said with her characteristic small smile.

Janeway went out into the hall and called downstairs to her mother. Gretchen appeared in moments and quickly climbed the stairs bearing a large tray.

"Good afternoon, Seven. Feeling more rested now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Janeway, _Gretchen_. I am feeling more rested. And also hungry."

"Well, I've got just the thing. Some hot soup and homemade bread. Kathryn, sit in the chair. I'll take care of Seven while you eat."

Gretchen set the tray on Seven's lap and handed Janeway a steaming bowl of soup. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed another to Seven. To the young woman's dismay, her hands trembled with the weight of it. Gretchen took it from her smoothly and picked up a spoon.

"Forgive me, dear. I forgot that after a long sleep no one has their coordination for a while. Let me help you." She began to feed Seven spoonfuls of the rich soup.

Janeway leaned forward and snagged a piece of bread from the tray. "Mom, this was probably the thing I missed most out in the Delta Quadrant, your homemade bread. God, it's wonderful!"

"Thank you, Kathryn. It's nice to know that even if you can't cook yourself that you at least appreciate it when someone else does," Gretchen teased. "Here Seven, try some and tell me what you think." She handed the young woman a thick slice of warm bread with melted butter. Seven took a big bite and sighed blissfully as she chewed.

"Gretchen, this is…it is…beyond delicious! I do not have words to describe how wonderful your bread tastes."

Janeway laughed. "Careful, Seven. She'll feed you so much of it you'll have to watch out for your figure."

"Hush, Kathryn. The girl needs to gain some weight. Why, she's just skin and bones!"

The corners of Seven's mouth quirked upwards, which for her was a huge smile. "Technically, Gretchen, I am skin and bones and several newly-regenerated Borg implants." The laughter brightened the room as they ate. Phoebe joined them a few minutes later with fresh paint smears on her tee-shirt. Seven regarded them quizzically and asked about their origin.

"Hasn't Kathryn told you anything about me except that I was the bane of her existence as a child? I'm an artist, Seven. I moved back here several years ago and built my house about a quarter of a mile away near the pond. I converted what used to be a chicken coop into my studio. I was working there when I got hungry and came up to the house to see what Mom had on the stove."

"Phoebe's last show in Paris was a huge success," Gretchen told her proudly. "Not only did she receive great critical acclaim, she was asked to give a series of lectures at the Gallerie Nationale."

Phoebe grinned at her mother's obvious bias. "Yeah, it never ceases to amaze me what a few good critical reviews do for your reputation _and_ your bank account. But seriously, Seven, when you're back on your feet I'll take you to my studio. I'd love for you to pose for me sometime if you wouldn't mind."

Seven frowned at the request. "I do not believe I would enjoy…posing for you, Phoebe. I would not be…comfortable…on a couch for any length of time."

The Janeways looked confused at her response until the lightbulb went off in Kathryn's head and she began to laugh. "Oh, Seven, I'd almost forgotten that!" And she told them the story of the EMH deciding that he should be able to daydream and how his daydreams had taken over his primary programming. Her descriptions of his daydreamed exploits as the Emergency Command Hologram and as a Renaissance painter with Seven as his nude model in the holodeck made Phoebe laugh so hard she collapsed across the foot of the bed in mirth.

"Don't worry, Seven," she gasped between hoots of laughter, "I don't do nudes. I'd just want to sketch you. You could stand or sit in a chair, and you'd keep your clothes on!"

"In that case, Phoebe, I would be glad to pose for you when I am 'back on my feet'."

The conversation and good food made time pass quickly and Seven was amazed to discover that she had managed to eat an entire bowl of soup and two pieces of bread. Gretchen noticed the wisps of fatigue in her eyes, however, and promptly ordered everyone out so Seven could nap until dinner. Kathryn lingered after Gretchen and Phoebe had taken their leave with the much lightened tray and helped get Seven settled for sleep.

"I know this is hard for you, Seven. But I promise to keep my sister and mother from bothering you too much until you feel strong enough to deal with them."

"Your mother and sister are wonderful, Kathryn, and they are anything but a bother. If I am upset it is with the weakness in myself."

"Just rest. You'll feel stronger every day."

Seven glanced around the room as Janeway moved to close the curtains and dim the afternoon light that poured in.

"Is this the guest quarters of your home?"

Janeway chuckled. "No. In fact, this is my bedroom. I grew up in this room."

Seven looked alarmed and made as if to get out of bed. "Then I should move to an appropriate place. I don't wish to keep you from your room!"

"Settle down, just settle down. You're not keeping me from my room. I'm sleeping in the guest room across the hall. It's no bother. When we brought you here my room was made up, but the guest room wasn't. It's no big deal. Just lay back and sleep. If you feel strong enough after you eat some dinner we can talk about what happened to you."

Seven eased back down into the comfortable bed. "I would like that very much. My internal chronometer is functional, but I am not sure of what day this is or how much time has passed since…"

"It's the eleventh day since they abducted you. B'Elanna discovered your disappearance the following Monday morning. By the time we got you back to Stafleet Medical you were in surgery until early Tuesday morning. We brought you here and you were regenerating for seven days. That ended yesterday afternoon. This morning you woke up. For the time being you don't need to worry about anything more than that, okay? You just sleep when you're tired, and eat as much as you can, and you'll be fully functional again in no time."

Seven smiled at the compact woman. "Is that an order, Captain?"

"Do I need to make it one?"

"No, but I am…unaccustomed to sleeping very much. I do not know if I will be able to comply with the medical orders to do so."

"Just relax. If you're tired, you'll fall asleep. Trust me. Would you like for me to stay here with you until you do?"

"I…that would be…acceptable, Kathryn. Thank you."

Janeway settled back in the bedside chair and took hold of Seven's hand. Her smile was the last thing Seven saw as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Downstairs, Gretchen and Phoebe talked quietly as they stored the leftover soup in the refrigeration unit.

"My God, Mom, she's _gorgeous!_"

"Yes, Seven is a very beautiful young woman. Your sister seems to be showing extraordinarily good taste."

"I never thought that much of Justin or Mark. They were duds."

"Now, Phoebe, your sister loved both of them. Granted, they might not have been exactly what we wanted for her, but they were what _she_ wanted. We have to respect that."

"I know, I know. It's just that if Kathryn would ever, just once, drop that iron-clad control of hers, she'd be so much happier."

"She's like your father in that respect. Duty above all else. Always maintain control of the situation."

"Do you think Seven was the reason she was so miserable when she got back home?"

"Yes. I think Kathryn hoped Seven wouldn't look for love until she got them back home. Then she wouldn't be bound by her Starfleet responsibilities and could follow her heart."

"Starfleet responsibilities? You mean to tell me that she ignored that…that… _glorious_ woman for _four years_ because of _Starfleet?_"

"It's complicated, Phoebe. Starfleet doesn't exactly say that commanding officers can't have relationships with members of their crew, but they discourage it because of the potential for problems if it doesn't work out. You know your sister. She'd take the strictest interpretation of the guidelines when she applied them to herself."

"Well, you can bet that if it was me out there in the Delta Quadrant with Seven all those years you would have been presented with a Borg daughter-in-law when we walked down that gangway at McKinley Station. Kathryn's crazy if she doesn't think most of Starfleet will be lined up to date her Astrometrics officer when she's well again. How are we going to convince her that she'll lose Seven again if she doesn't do something?"

"We're not. You know Kathryn will dig her heels in if she thinks we're interfering in her love life. Her stubborness knows no bounds where her personal life is concerned. She'll never forgive us if we try to play matchmaker."

"So we're just going to sit by and do nothing while she lets the love of her life walk out of it…_again?_"

Gretchen grinned wickedly. "Of course not! We might not be able to push Kathryn into dating Seven, but that certainly doesn't mean we can't push Seven into dating Kathryn."

Phoebe let out a whoop of laughter and wrapped her mother in a hug. "Mom, have I ever told you I love the way you think?"

* * *

Later that evening, after a dinner of beef and potato casserole, Kathryn sat at Seven's bedside and related the story of her rescue and its aftermath. Seven recounted as much of her abduction and detention as she was able to recall. The drugs that Section 31 had used were both powerful and effective.

"I remember extreme pain, Kathryn, but not the specifics of why or how it was applied. I believe from analyzing residual data fragments in my cortical processor, that prior to the attempted removal of my implants I was subjected to varying degrees of electrical surges and radiation bursts in an effort to determine the limits of my adaptability and Borg shielding. Unfortunately the drugs that were employed to keep me from attempting escape also interfered with full functionality of my cortical node so the tests were inconclusive, forcing them to be repeated, several times."

"You call them tests, Seven, but that sounds like torture to me. I'll need to report that to Starfleet Security. Was there any kind of…of…I mean, did they…were you…did any of them…" The muscles of her jaw bulged as she attempted to regain control. Janeway flushed and began to scowl just thinking about what she was trying to ask Seven of Nine. Finally she bit out the words. "Seven, were you sexually assaulted in any way?"

Seven's gaze softened and she reached out to touch Janeway's hand. "No, Kathryn. They may not have been altruistic scientists or physicians, but they were at least professional to that degree," she said quietly.

Janeway's whispered "Thank God," would have been inaudible to anyone without Borg-enhanced auditory functions. She cleared her throat to dispel the lump that had formed there. "I don't want to tire you out unnecessarily, but we should probably talk about Chakotay. He's tried to contact you here and…"

"Kathryn, we need not discuss the Commander. He is irrelevant. Our relationship was a mistake. The Commander was…convenient. As soon as I am able to communicate with him I will terminate the relationship formally. Regardless, he is meaningless to our discussions."

"All right, Seven, I'll make sure your message to the Commander is transmitted securely to him. Are you sure that…"

"Kathryn, he is irrelevant." Janeway couldn't hide the joy and relief that flooded through her at those words. Maybe it wasn't too late after all. Maybe she _could_ have that second chance she'd dreamt about.

"And there were no repercussions from walking out on your Board of Inquiry to rescue me?"

"No, in fact I think our apprehension of a large chunk of Section 31 may have prompted the Board to cut through all of the political implications of the inquiry. I certainly came out of it in far better shape than I thought I would. I've still got a couple of weeks to notify Starfleet what my plans are for next year although I've pretty much made up my mind. Something else we need to talk about is what you're going to do now. I know you'll still need to meet with Starfleet a few more times, but what would you like to do when you're back on your feet?"

"I would like to continue in research. I have had a communication from Dr. Brahms' Theoretical Propulsion Group, but had only replied to acknowledge receipt of it when I was abducted. Would you consider helping me research other possibilities so that I can determine the most efficient method of applying to them?"

"I'm afraid that my parents' Traditionalist lifestyle means we only have a small comm unit here. But I'll tell you what. I'll go to Starfleet HQ tomorrow morning and pick up a large personal PADD for you. I'll have the COMM Center download all your messages to it. That way you'll be able to keep up with your personal communications and link to whatever databases you need from Starfleet, too. We can start exploring possibilities for you then. How does that sound?"

"It sounds very good, Kathryn. But you don't have to go tomorrow. I can wait for a few days."

"I'm sure _you_ can, but I don't think Admirals Paris and Patterson can. They'll want the details of your abduction. I'll need to report to them what we talked about tonight as soon as possible. It'll also give me a chance to talk to them about Voyager's refit."

"Kathryn, I am…grateful for all your assistance. I haven't always…"

"Seven, enough! I know you're grateful, but don't you see that I'm grateful too? If it weren't for you Voyager never would have made it back to the Alpha Quadrant. You saved the ship more times than I can count. Can't you see that I've got just as much to thank you for? So can we please stop with all the thank yous and just enjoy the fact that we're here, that you're safe again, and that my mother gets to cook for both of us?" Janeway's wry grin made Seven's heart beat a little faster just as it always had on Voyager. For a long moment, neither could tear her gaze away from the other.

The sound of voices in the hallway made them turn toward the door as Voyager's EMH and Admiral Pulaski entered the room trailed by Phoebe and Gretchen. Both medic's faces lit up at the sight of Seven sitting up in bed, alert and functioning well. As the EMH began scanning her, Pulaski leaned against the wall next to Janeway and commented quietly, "She really is a most remarkable young woman."

"You just now getting around to realizing that?" Janeway grinned as she listened to the EMH question Seven about her waking. The young woman had a tiny frown line on her forehead as she concentrated on what she could recall of waking earlier that day.

"I was aware of voices. One seemed familiar. I knew as long as I could hear those voices I was safe. But I remember them talking about demons and huge canines and piercing cold fog, too."

"That would be Phoebe's bright idea to read her 'The Hound of the Baskervilles'," commented Janeway in disgust. Phoebe grinned, totally unaffected by her older sister's disapproval.

"Then I remember someone telling me that Kathryn was wicked and had tormented her. Kathryn hates to lose. I know that from our Velocity matches on Voyager, but…walked home ten kilometers… horrible storm...lost some athletic contest. I…I remember now. I remember why I woke up. I did not agree with…" The young woman looked up and locked gazes with Phoebe. "Phoebe, you are in error. Kathryn is _not_ a…a 'candy-assed wimp'…because she slept with Boswell until she was nearly ten."

_There really are never any Borg cubes around when you need them_, thought Kathryn flushing deep red at the laughter that erupted. _Well at least Seven doesn't think I'm a wimp._

"Can we stay focused on the important things for the time being? I'd like to know how my Astrometrics officer is doing," Kathryn groused.

"Her scans look very good, Captain. If you're feeling up to it, Seven, you can start getting out of bed for a while tomorrow. Not for too long at any one time, and not until you exhaust yourself. Start it slowly. Agreed?" asked Admiral Pulaski.

"Yes, Admiral. I will comply."

"I think we can stop our regular visits here, too. Why don't we set up an appointment at Starfleet Medical in a couple of weeks?"

"I will comply, Admiral. Captain Janeway is requisitioning a personal PADD tomorrow so you will be able to communicate with me directly."

After a few more instructions the medics took their leave. Janeway, Gretchen and Phoebe saw them out, leaving Seven of Nine alone for a few minutes. She settled back into the comfortable bed and a flash of comprehension hit her. The 'more' she had been missing with Chakotay, it was here – in this house – with the Captain. In this house there was laughter, there was love, there was acceptance. A warmth suffused her when she thought of Captain Janeway sitting by her bed, gently holding her hand when they had talked about her abduction. She remembered the relief that had flooded Janeway's face when she realized that Seven had not been sexually assaulted. But most of all Seven recalled the almost electric shock in her midsection when she'd clawed her way up through the fog of sedatives and awakened in this room. When she'd finally opened her eyes and seen the gray-blue of Janeway's eyes filled with joy and love gazing back at her. Was it possible? Could the Captain have _feelings_ for her? She had given up hope that her feelings for Captain Janeway would ever be returned. Janeway was the Captain of Voyager. And Starfleet Captains did not get involved with members of their crew. It had been difficult to force those burgeoning emotions back down and lock them away, but she had eventually succeeded. That was when she had begun experimenting in the holodeck with romance. But now? Was it possible?

Kathryn and Phoebe returned to Seven's room and talked quietly with her for the remainder of the evening. When Seven began to show signs of fatigue Janeway and Phoebe wished her good night and left her to sleep. When Kathryn walked into her room a surprise from her mother awaited her on the bed. There in all his glory sat Boswell, her beloved teddy bear. She grinned as she felt the well-remembered fur under her fingertips. A quiet chuckle from the doorway caused her to turn.

"Did you think I'd gotten rid of him?" asked her mother.

Janeway answered with a grin, "Well, I'd _hoped_ not."

"Sweetheart, Boswell will be waiting to comfort the ones _you_ love just like he did for my precious ones. Sleep well, dear."

"G'night, Mom."

The next morning, just about the time Kathryn Janeway was stepping off a transport pad at Starfleet Headquarters, Gretchen Janeway woke her houseguest with a cup of tea and the promise of a breakfast tray in a few minutes. She left the room grinning to herself as she watched the young woman gaze in wonder at who lay beside her. Seven of Nine's smile would have lit a black hole as she reached out tentatively for her bedmate.

"Boswell," she whispered.

* * *

Janeway's morning was not as pleasant as her Astrometrics Officer's. Once she'd picked up a large personal PADD and dropped it off for the COMM Center to configure for Seven she headed to Admiral Patterson's office to give him the details of the abduction that Seven had recounted to her. When Owen Paris had joined them she repeated what Seven had told her about the abduction and subsequent 'tests' performed on her by Section 31. The two Admirals made notes of her statements, then Patterson spoke.

"Kathryn, we've discovered some additional information about Chakotay's involvement. He may not be quite the innocent dupe he claims he is."

"What do you mean, Admiral?"

"We need some more information about two incidents in Voyager's logs. The first is your pact with the Borg Collective for safe passage across their home territory and the second involves your interactions with Captain Ransom and the Equinox."

"What do you need to know, Admiral? Most of those incidents were covered in the formal debriefings and in the official logs."

"Was there some tension between you and your First Officer during those incidents?"

Janeway found it hard to suppress a bitter laugh. " 'Some tension?' Oh yes, there was 'some tension' between Chakotay and I. He defied my direct orders in both instances."

"Explain, Captain."

"When I forged the alliance with the Collective I beamed over to work on the Borg cube along with Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. When the cube was attacked by Species 8472 and destroyed I was struck with an energy discharge right before we beamed back to Voyager with several drones to continue the work. My neural pathways were compromised and our EMH determined that I needed to be placed in a coma to protect my higher brain functions. Before he did, I turned command over to Chakotay. I told him to make the alliance with the Collective work. That they would push him, make him crazy, but that the Collective needed the alliance as much as we did. When the EMH stabilized my neural functions and brought me out of the coma the first thing I discovered was that Chakotay had severed the alliance because of his distrust of the Collective. The situation had escalated, resulting in the deaths of all but one drone that had been working on Voyager. Seven of Nine was the only one left alive. Once we'd managed to get Species 8472 to return to fluidic space and end the war with the Collective we severed Seven's neural link to the Collective and got the hell out of Borg space. But what started the collapse of the alliance was Chakotay's distrust of the Borg. He simply couldn't accept that they would deal with us in a forthright way. He was always looking for betrayal, and he found it where it didn't exist. He disobeyed my direct orders. It was a long time before I felt I could trust him again."

"And what happened during your exchanges with the Equinox?"

"Captain Ransom betrayed his oath as a Starfleet officer. He spat in the face of everything I hold dear. On top of that he kidnapped Seven of Nine and compromised my EMH. I was determined to stop him and his crew from killing any more sentient life forms and bring him to justice for his crimes against the species of the Delta Quadrant. Perhaps too determined. I was willing to put Noah Lessing in mortal peril to get the information I needed to stop Ransom. Chakotay felt that I had crossed the line and stepped in. He countermanded my orders."

"Had you, Captain? Crossed the line?"

"I believed then and I still believe now that Lessing would have talked. Was it the correct manner to obtain the information I needed? Probably not. But I was out of time and options. I felt it was worth the risk. I thought so then and I think so now. But after that incident I never fully trusted Chakotay again. I just couldn't. It's not that I require blind obedience from those that serve under my command, but I do require their trust. He showed that he didn't trust me, and because of that I couldn't fully trust him again either. It seemed that after that episode he questioned me more often in front of the crew. I know a good First Officer is supposed to offer the Captain options and question them to make sure they've examined every angle, but oftentimes he seemed like he was doing it to…undermine…my command. I dealt with it, and on the surface of things we were friends. But our basic faith in each other had been destroyed. We never regained it."

Admiral Paris regarded her gravely a moment. "Kathryn, we've discovered logged records of Chakotay's meetings with the Section 31 operative. What name did he use? Wilson, Lieutenant Commander Rath Wilson. The video records jibe to a certain extent with what Chakotay told us initially. Admiral Richardson manipulated some of his debriefings by focusing on the Borg, knowing that Admiral Nechayev would be most aggressive in her questioning regarding dealings with the Borg. I suppose one can't blame her too much, she lost her husband at Wolf 359. But between Richardson's and Nechayev's questioning, Chakotay began to fear for his freedom despite our assurances that he wouldn't be prosecuted for his actions in the Maquis. Section 31 utilized those fears quite adeptly to maneuver him into working with them. But once he'd agreed, his attitude seemed to change somewhat. In the last meeting he had with 'Wilson', Chakotay told him that his relationship with Seven of Nine had more to do with you than with Seven."

"His relationship with Seven? Had something to do with me?"

"Apparently, he felt that you cared…a great deal…for Seven. And he considered it a personal victory to have 'won' her over you. He almost considered her a prize."

Janeway's fury at this news caused her to sputter. "Prize? Per…personal victory over…_me?_"

Paris said gently, "Kathryn, Seven was his trophy when Voyager couldn't be."

"Voyager? He wanted _**Voyager?**_"

"He wanted to command Voyager. His plan was to ensure that you were promoted to flag rank. He contacted as many of your command staff as possible and encouraged them to cast your command decisions in the best possible light. He tried to appear the loyal First Officer, looking out for his Captain, but the ultimate goal was to take your ship. Had B'Elanna not realized that something was amiss and discovered Seven's abduction, both Chakotay and Section 31 might have succeeded in their plans. He would have been considered the prime candidate to command Voyager if you accepted promotion. And Section 31 would have murdered Seven of Nine to 'protect' the Federation."

Janeway's rage erupted and she sprang to her feet. "Are you saying he knew? That he turned her over to them _**knowing**_ they wanted to kill her?"

"Kathryn, calm down! We're not saying that. There's no evidence that 'Wilson' ever elaborated on their plans for Seven of Nine. Only that she posed a 'threat' to the Federation. He might not have realized what their ultimate intent was. But he had several meetings with 'Wilson' before the abduction. Not just the one he told you about. It's pretty clear that he knew that she'd be incarcerated for a lengthy period of time. Beyond that, well, we're just speculating." Janeway collapsed back into her seat, attempting to regain her equilibrium.

"So what happens to him now? Will he be court martialed for his part in her abduction?"

"I'm afraid not, Kathryn," said Patterson, encoding the PADD in his hand. "This entire episode has been classified Top Secret – Eyes Only for the Joint Command Staff and the Federation President. Nothing more will be done officially. He will be cleared of all charges by the Review Board. Unofficially, however, we've taken steps. The Commander will never rise above his current rank. He will never set foot on another starship in a command capacity. And he will be stationed as far away from Starfleet Headquarters as possible. We can pretty much isolate him until he understands his Starfleet career is finished. We're hopeful that he's intelligent enough to come to that realization fairly quickly. That will have to do."

Captain Janeway realized this was an appropriate solution for Starfleet to take. Kathryn Janeway, however, wanted to feel Chakotay's neck snap in her hands as she choked the life out of him. For a brief moment this internal conflict threatened to tear her apart. Then her command integrity established supremacy over her emotions and she straightened in her chair.

"I understand, Admiral. Will I need to meet with the members of my crew involved in Seven's rescue to brief them?"

"We'll take care of that, Kathryn. You'll need to make sure your mother and sister are discreet about what they may know. And of course, Seven of Nine. A copy of the final, sealed, report is being sent to her. What do you think her reaction will be, Kathryn? Will she have any difficulties with Starfleet's decision?"

Janeway smiled tightly. "No, Admiral, she'll probably deal with that decision far better than I am. She'll see the logic in it immediately, as well as the necessity for it."

"I know it rings hollow, Kathryn, but we can't allow Section 31's involvement to become known. As I said, we're hopeful that the Commander realizes quickly that his career is over and leaves Starfleet quietly. If he chooses not to, we'll make sure he never again commands Starfleet personnel."

"It will have to do, Admiral," Janeway said as she stood and shook their hands. They made their goodbyes and Janeway walked to the door. Just before she reached it, she turned to face the two men again. "Oh, and by the way? I accept command of Voyager's refit. Let me know when to report to Utopia Planetia, won't you?" With a grin, she turned and left the room. When she reached the COMM Center, the PADD for Seven was configured and all her files had been downloaded. The trip back to the farm was quick and uneventful. There was a strange hovercraft parked in the drive when she arrived.

As she walked into the house she heard laughter from upstairs. She leaned against the doorjamb of her old bedroom and grinned at the sight of her mother and Phoebe staring openmouthed at one of Seven's biometric suits as B'Elanna and Seven laughed heartily at them.

"Damn, Seven! You mean to tell me that you actually _wore_ these? And you didn't have the entire male crew contingent following you around?" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Yes, Phoebe, I wore them. Our EMH designed them to support my implants after he had removed my Borg exoplating. Eventually I no longer required the biometric support, but by that time everyone was used to seeing me in them and it was just easier to continue wearing them. They are quite efficient at controlling the impact of environmental factors and are self-maintaining."

"Not to mention flattering as all hell! My god, Seven, these didn't leave much to the imagination, did they?"

"I do not know, Phoebe. The Borg do not have much of an imagination." Another round of laughter rolled out of the bedroom.

"Our EMH may have had his private reasons for those biosuits," drawled Janeway from the doorway, "but he grew to regret his design choices. He spent the first six months Seven was on Voyager treating most of the crew for injuries sustained walking into bulkheads because they couldn't take their eyes off our Astrometrics officer. We all got used to it eventually, but not before considerable blood was shed." She pushed away from the doorjamb she leaned against and smiled at her Chief Engineer. "Hello, B'Elanna. How are Miral and Tom?"

"Hi, Captain! Everybody's just fine. I brought Seven's things by. I ran over to her place yesterday and packed her up after your Mom called."

"You called B'Elanna, Mom?"

"It didn't make sense for Seven to have her things at some tiny Starfleet temporary flat when she's going to be staying here with us. I called B'Elanna to find out where Seven's quarters were and she volunteered to go and pack her things and bring them here."

"Yeah, Captain, and I wanted to visit with Seven and see how she was doing. She doesn't have a lot so packing was easy. I caught a transport out this morning. We've been having a great visit."

Laughing, Janeway walked over to where Seven of Nine sat propped up in the bed and handed her the PADD. "So, I see. I heard you from downstairs. If you all will excuse me, I've completed my official duties for the day and I'm going to get into some jeans. I'll be back in a minute. You're staying for lunch, aren't you B'Elanna?" she threw over her shoulder as she headed for her room.

The Klingon grinned as she replied, "Well, I was _hoping_ for an invitation. I wouldn't want to pass up another shot at your Mom's cooking if it's offered."

"Don't be ridiculous, B'Elanna. Of course you'll stay for lunch," declared Gretchen as she stowed Seven's carry-all on the closet shelf. "I've got a pot of tomato soup on and I'm making toasted cheese sandwiches to go with it. Is that okay?"

B'Elanna got a dreamy look on her face. "Toasted cheese and tomato soup? My grandmother used to make me that on rainy days. It's one of my favorites."

"It's one of my girls' favorites too. I hope you'll like it as well, Seven."

"I'm sure I will, Gretchen. If the food on Voyager tasted as good as yours I would have taken far more solid nutrition and regenerated far less."

"I need to get Kathryn to explain to me how your, was it Mr. Neelix? How he cooked for you. I find it amazing that the food was apparently so bad."

"Well, Mrs. Janeway, Neelix was Talaxian. We didn't discover for almost three years that Talaxian taste buds are chemically different from humanoid taste buds. So what we considered good tasting food wasn't palatable to him at all. He spiced everything so much that most of us got sick when we ate his cooking. It took that long to strike a happy medium," explained B'Elanna.

Seven was aghast. "You mean the food was _worse_ before I arrived on Voyager?"

"It sure was. You're lucky you _could_ regenerate and not have to eat in the mess hall. Speaking of which, how's that portable unit working out? No problems?"

"It is functioning acceptably. I need only use it for two hours a day as long as I am eating regularly and sleeping through the night."

B'Elanna pointed to the stuffed bear next to Seven on the bed. "I notice you're not sleeping alone, either," she chuckled.

"B'Elanna Torres, this is Boswell T. Bear," Seven introduced them solemnly. "He helped Kathryn fall asleep when she was younger, and now he is going to help me as well."

"I see. And when did you acquire Boswell?"

"He appeared in my bed this morning," replied the former drone with a twinkle in her eye.

"And I suppose our Captain knows nothing about how he got there?"

"I most certainly do not, Lieutenant Torres. And I will tolerate no disrespect to Boswell. He is an old and valued member of this household," laughed Janeway, now dressed in jeans and a sweater as she re-entered the room. "And please don't tell your husband you met him; he and Harry spent most of the time they were supposed to be setting up equipment in here looking around the room for remnants of my childhood. Boswell would give them ammunition neither of them needs."

"Acknowledged, Captain. Boswell will remain our secret. Do you think Miral would like one?"

"I'm sure she would when she gets a little older. But to be fair, she ought to have a stuffed targ too, you know. To keep her Klingon side happy."

B'Elanna left shortly after lunch with promises of a return visit with Miral the following week. After her departure, Seven caught up on her messages (the number of which surprised her), scheduled her followup visit with Admiral Pulaski and composed a terse personal communication for Chakotay ending their association in no uncertain terms. While Janeway's outward command mask never wavered the woman beneath that mask was thrilled and terrified when Seven read her the contents of the message prior to its encryption. Thrilled because she realized that now nothing prevented her from telling the former drone of her feelings and terrified for precisely the same reason.

Once Seven had completed her correspondence, Janeway insisted she take a nap before dinner. The fact that Seven did not object to the 'inefficient' act of sleeping told Janeway a great deal. A Seven of Nine who was feeling herself would never acquiesce to taking a rest of any kind, let alone something so human as a nap. It was obvious that Seven had enjoyed B'Elanna's visit immensely, it was also ovbious that it had worn her out. Kathryn watched Seven settle back into the pillows with a quiet and very un-Borg-like sigh as she pulled the curtains to darken the room.

"I'll wake you in a couple of hours. If you're feeling up to it, maybe we can get you out of bed and into the chair for a while."

"Thank you Cap…Kathryn. That is acceptable. I would like to 'get up'. Is that the correct phrase?"

"It is. Rest now. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you, Kathryn."

When Seven awoke late that afternoon Kathryn helped her into her robe and slippers and into the comfortable chair in the corner. When Seven was settled with her feet up on a footstool and tucked under an afghan, Kathryn and Phoebe changed the sheets and remade the bed. That task completed, they joined Seven and the three women talked of everything and nothing. Phoebe told them of her time in Paris, and Kathryn and Seven told of Voyager's travels through the Delta Quadrant. Phoebe excused herself to go help with dinner leaving Janeway and Seven to talk quietly alone. After a few minutes of desultory chat, Janeway looked deep into the blue eyes of the former drone.

"Tell me the truth, Seven. Are you really okay with leaving Chakotay? I can have him back here…"

"No, Kathryn. Our relationship was a mistake on my part. I sought something from him that he could not give. It was unfair of me to expect him to fulfill my needs when he was not my emotional focus. And looking back I do not believe I was his. His dreams were of another. I was convenient and a means to an end. I sought something…unavailable…to me. For a short time we used each other. It is for the best that it end now, before there is any real history between us."

"And you're clear about how Starfleet is dealing with him after your kidnapping? Do you have any questions about that?"

"No, I understand what Starfleet is doing and why it is necessary. I am content, Kathryn. The incident is over and finished. It is time to move on."

Kathryn smiled at her. "I'm glad you're so understanding. I'm not sure I'd be if I were in your shoes. Tomorrow we can start exploring some of the research options open to you. I can't imagine any of our science and research institutes that wouldn't give anything to have you come work there. I think you're going to be very much in demand. You'll be able to choose whatever future you desire."

Now it was Seven's turn to smile at her former commanding officer as visions of what she had once so desperately wanted were again allowed to flourish. "Really, Kathryn? Whatever future I desire?"

Kathryn was struck momentarily speechless by the brilliance of that incandescent smile and glowing blue eyes. She was saved from completely embarassing herself by Gretchen shouting upstairs that she should come down and fetch Seven's dinner tray. As she rose to comply Seven quickly reached out and touched her arm.

"Kathryn, please. Would you help me go downstairs for dinner? I would very much like to eat at the table with all of you."

"Are you sure you're strong enough? The stairs aren't easy if your legs are at all weak, and your implants make you heavy enough that I'm not sure I could hold you if you begin to fall."

"Perhaps Phoebe would help us?"

"I don't…I…," Kathryn gazed helplessly into the blue depths again and could refuse Seven nothing. She walked into the hallway and hollered for her younger sister.

"What's your problem, Katie?" snapped Phoebe from the bottom of the stairs.

"I need you up here for a minute. Do you mind?"

Shaking her head in disgust, Phoebe trotted up the stairs and into Seven's room. "What exactly is the big deal that you need me for?"

"We're going to help Seven go downstairs and eat at the table with us. She weighs a lot more than you think because of her implants and I don't want to take any chances on the stairs. You get on her other side."

Moving slowly and flanked by a Janeway on each side, Seven laboriously made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. The sisters seated her at the table, and Phoebe set an extra place in front of her. Both women then went into the kitchen and began bringing in the meal. Depositing the various bowls and platters on the table, they took their seats and waited a minute for Gretchen to bring the meat platter. When the Janeway matriarch entered and saw the three women at the table her face broke into a radiant smile.

"Now this is what I like to see. All my girls at the table!" With that, she took her seat and enthusiastically began filling a plate for Seven, talking the whole time.

Seven of Nine would remember the warmth and love of that meal for her entire life. It was as if she had always been a part of the Janeway clan. Her usual reticence and discomfort in social situations vanished in the affection lavished on her by Kathryn's mother and sister. For the first time since her assimilation at six years of age she felt like a welcomed part of a _family_. And for the first time since the future Admiral Janeway appeared and swept them back into the Alpha Quadrant, the former drone contemplated a happy future on Earth.

When they finished the meal, the laughter and conversation continued as the women settled Seven at a smaller table in the kitchen's breakfast nook while they cleaned up. The Janeway women made short work of storing the leftovers and washing the dishes and before long Phoebe was lighting a fire in the hearth while Kathryn pulled an ottoman under Seven's legs, and tucked a fleece throw around her on the sofa. Gretchen appeared in a moment with a tray of fresh coffee and a pot of tea for Seven.

Sitting in another section of sofa, Gretchen told stories of her daughters growing up. Both Kathryn and Phoebe flushed in embarassment as Seven laughed at the tales. Kathryn told some of the harder stories of loss on Voyager, but somehow it wasn't as painful to tell them with Seven sitting next to her. Seven contributed a hilarious story of how Kathryn nearly precipitated an all-out sector war when she clapped her hands on her hips during a negotiation with a Delta Quadrant species. The Tac-Tac used ritual posturings as part of their speech methods and hands on hips turned out to be a deadly insult in their language.

Gretchen was the first to notice that Seven was beginning to run down. Without missing a beat in the conversation she stood, walked over to the sofa and dropped a throw pillow in Kathryn's lap.

"Dear, if you're starting to tire why don't you stretch out on the sofa? You can put your head in Kathryn's lap. Here, let me help you." It was all Gretchen could do to contain her laughter at the stunned expressions on Seven and Kathryn's faces. But, stunned or not, in a matter of moments Seven was curled on her side with her head on Kathryn's leg and warmly covered by the fleece throw.

Janeway didn't know what to do with her right hand. There was nowhere to put it that wasn't on Seven. Gingerly, she rested it on the young woman's arm as Gretchen pushed the ottoman under her legs. Kathryn wondered idly if anyone had ever gone deaf from the thundering of their own heart. She could hear nothing of the conversation in the room over the roaring in her ears and was sure that permanent hearing loss could not be far behind. A film of perspiration broke out across her forehead and an involuntary tremor shook the leg on which Seven had rested her head. Just when Kathryn thought she might actually get a grip on herself, Seven shifted slightly and laid her right hand on Kathryn's thigh which effectively destroyed any illusion of control the commander of Voyager might have entertained.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, hero of the Delta Quadrant, conqueror of the Borg, winner of the Medals of Honor and Valor, had no idea how she survived that evening in her mother's living room. But eventually the fire burned down, Phoebe left for her home and Gretchen and Kathryn helped Seven back upstairs and into bed. As the old farmhouse settled around them for the night Gretchen slept the sleep of the just while Kathryn and Seven both tossed and turned as possibilities and visions of what might be caromed through their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Over the next few days Seven continued to gain strength. She could now manage the stairs safely by herself and began to enjoy spending time sitting in the kitchen and talking with Gretchen. Kathryn and Phoebe had reconciled themselves to Gretchen telling Seven every embarrassing episode from their childhoods and were not disappointed. It became commonplace for them to enter the kitchen to find Gretchen grinning from ear to ear and Seven laughing her quiet laugh at one of Gretchen's stories about her girls.

Once Admirals Paris and Patterson announced her appointment to oversee Voyager's refit, hails and comm signals for Kathryn flooded the farmhouse. Voyager had been state of the art when commissioned seven years earlier, but the Dominion War had forced Starfleet to develop advanced weapons, shielding, sensor, transporter and tactical technology in the intervening years. Since the time-traveling Admiral Janeway brought Voyager stolen and future armaments and shielding, those items had to be removed from the ship. Voyager was now woefully antiquated without them. It was a measure of the admiration in which the ship and her crew were held that the refit was scheduled so quickly. Engineering and construction crews assembled quickly at Utopia Planetia eager to begin. Janeway scheduled two days at the shipyards to get her office and new staff under control and organized though she was technically still on leave. She made a point of talking with Seven alone the night before she left for Mars.

"I'll be back mid-morning in three days. It shouldn't take me longer than that to get the teams organized. After that, if I bring a large PADD back with me I can deal with most of the requests from home until I'm scheduled to report. I'll get back here as quickly as I can."

Seven smiled her small smile. "Kathryn, I will be fine for a few days without you. Your mother and sister will take good care of me in your absence."

Janeway flushed faintly. "I know that. I'm just -, I mean…it was such a close call, I don't want…." Shaking her head, she floundered for the right words.

"I will miss you too, Kathryn," Seven said softly. Faint amusement was evident in her twinkling eyes.

Janeway grinned at her and poked her with an elbow. "I was pretty pathetic, wasn't I? I'll call you each night, I promise."

"Thank you, Kathryn. That will be nice."

"Now don't let Phoebe give you a hard time. She loves to do that. And if you have _any_ problems with the portable regeneration unit you've got B'Elanna's ID. She can be here in under an hour if she needs to. I checked with her this afternoon and she and Tom don't have anything special planned for the rest of the week so she'll be around if you need her."

"Kathryn, we will be fine. Just go and take care of what you need to. We will be here when you return."

Janeway looked deeply into the blue eyes facing her. "I know I'm being silly. I shouldn't worry, but I just…"

Seven silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips. "I know. Go and do your duty then come back to us. Come back to _me_."

Lost in those azure depths Janeway could make only one response.

"I will."

* * *

When she stepped off the pad at the Transport Center early the next morning she faced a newly minted ensign standing at rigid attention.

"Captain Janeway, sir, I am Ensign Radcliffe, your aide. I have a shuttle waiting for you, sir."

The memory of an equally green Harry Kim flashed across her mind and Janeway fought to keep a smile off her face.

"At ease, Ensign, before you sprain something. Starfleet tradition notwithstanding, I dislike being called 'sir'. I prefer 'Captain' – 'ma'am' in a crunch. But I'll tell you when it's crunch time."

"Yes, Captain!" Radcliffe took possession of her carryall and indicated the direction of their shuttle bay. "If you'll come with me, Captain?"

In the first few minutes of the half-hour shuttle ride to Mars, Radcliffe explained that he was billeted in the BOQ of the Starfleet base adjacent to the shipyards, that this was his first posting and that he was overjoyed to be assigned as Janeway's adjunct.

"What did you study at the Academy, Ensign?"

"I majored in Exobiology and Alien Physiology, si – er, Captain."

"Well then, this will be an educational experience for you, won't it? I don't know why I'm surprised that Starfleet would assign you to a position for which you are not remotely qualified, but then again, I've been away for a while. Don't worry, we'll muddle through somehow."

Janeway signed in at the shipyard reception area and received the entry codes to her new office and her guest quarters assignment. She and Radcliffe found the office suite with little difficulty and proceeded to settle in as best they could. Word of her arrival spread quickly and suddenly the anteroom was awash in people eager to meet their new commanding officer. Janeway, however, was immersed in the first crisis of her command. The replicator in her office refused to function. There was_no coffee._

"Radcliffe, get in here!"

Janeway glimpsed the crowd in her outer office when her aide slipped through the door in answer to her hail.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Radcliffe, I never wanted an aide. But Starfleet has assigned you to me and we're stuck with each other. If we're going to work together, you need to know one thing. It will be the single most important factor in our working relationship. Do you understand the importance of what I am about to tell you?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Ensign, I do not function without **COFFEE**. Hot. Black. Unsweetened. **COFFEE**. And I have just discovered that the replicator in this office is not functioning. Now how exactly is it that I am supposed to get **COFFEE** without a working replicator?"

In response, Radcliffe slapped his COMM badge.

"Ensign Radcliffe to shipyard Commissary!"

"Commissary here, Ensign. Ethan, is that you?"

"Yeah, Max, it's me. Listen, my C.O., Captain Janeway, needs a two-liter stasis flask of black coffee and cups on the double. We're in office suite Beta-one-seven and our replicator's not working. Can you help me out?"

"I've got a fresh pot brewing now. I'll run it up there in a few minutes, Ethan. You need anything else?" Radcliffe looked at Janeway questioningly. She shook her head.

"Nope, Max. That'll do for now. Thanks, buddy! Radcliffe out."

"Resourceful, Ensign. I like that in an officer."

"Yes, Captain. If that will suffice for the moment, I'll have a permanent solution by this afternoon and have your replicator repaired ASAP. Now, what do you want me to do with all the people in the outer office who are just dying to meet you?"

Janeway chuckled and replied "Somehow I don't think they'll be all that eager to be around me once we get started on the refit. More likely they'll be hiding from me. But for the time being, why don't we schedule a staff meeting at 1000 hours in the conference room?"

"Very well, Captain. I'll inform them to meet then. Is there anything else?"

"No…Ethan, was it? Just get that coffee in here as quickly as you can."

"Aye, Captain."

Five minutes later he rang for entry and walked in carrying a tray with a stasis flask and four cups.

"Here you go, Captain. I'm working on a permanent fix for your coffee problem and maintenance will be in to work on your replicator by 1700 hours. They apologize for the delay but don't think they can free up anyone until then."

"That's okay, Ensign. We can go to the Officer's Club for lunch. Just so I've got coffee, I'll be fine."

"Yes, Captain. And your staff will be waiting for you at 1000 hours in the conference room as requested."

Janeway grinned at the retreating back as Radcliffe walked out of her office. She had never liked the idea of having an aide and had scrupulously avoided it before taking command of Voyager, but now it looked like Radcliffe just might work out.

* * *

Her first staff meeting went well; each of her section heads was experienced and all appeared eager to begin work. As the discussions continued, however, Janeway realized that she would need an expert in Borg technology on her team as well. It wasn't until she had to listen to the inventories and project tasks of the teams that it dawned on her just how much Borg technology Seven of Nine and B'Elanna had installed on Voyager. She made a note to contact her former Chief Engineer and ask if she'd be interested in supervising that aspect of the refit.

When she and Radcliffe returned to the office at the conclusion of the staff meeting, a medium-sized plastic crate addressed to Ethan was sitting in the anteroom.

"Dare I ask, Ensign?" Janeway inquired, indicating the container with a quick nod.

"I believe, Captain," he replied picking up the crate with a grin and heading for his office, "that this is the 'permanent solution to your coffee problem' I referred to earlier."

"And what exactly would that be, Ensign?"

Radcliffe began to unpack the crate on the work table in his office. He removed a large stasis pak, an appliance with empty bins near its top and bottom and a largish, complicated-looking machine with various spouts, warming plates, and filters. "There you go, Captain. Problem solved!"

"I still don't have a clue, Ensign. Care to enlighten me?"

"Captain, to earn a few extra spending credits while I was at the Academy, I used to work weekends at one of the local coffee shops. I spent three years working part-time at The Brew Moon Café. This is ten kilos of their best Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee beans, a precision coffee grinder, and the best Espresso/Coffee Machine available. With this, I can make you the best, freshest coffee you've ever tasted. And I can do it any time you want it." His green eyes twinkled in merriment. "Under one condition."

Her slate-blue eyes twinkled right back. "And what condition would that be, Ensign?"

"That you let me drink it too. I'm just as addicted to the stuff as you are."

Janeway extended her hand and they shook on it. She couldn't help but think that as aides and COs go, theirs was a match made in heaven.

The afternoon passed quickly, buoyed on the aroma, taste and caffeine content of Jamaican Blue Mountain prepared by her new barista. By the time she had cleared her desk at the end of the day and was ready to locate her guest quarters Radcliffe had not only kept her in coffee but arranged her schedule for the next day, returned the messages on her call sheet, made her reservations at the Officer's Club for dinner, and directed the traffic in and out of her office precisely on schedule. He was proving remarkably efficient for an adjunct. She couldn't help thinking that Seven would approve of the young man.

"Ethan," she called out standing and gathering PADDS to read that evening, "let's call it a day. I'll see you at 0700 hours tomorrow."

Radcliffe stuck his head in the doorway. "Don't forget those last reports from Logistics and Supply. I put them on the right side of your desk, Captain. You'll need them first thing in the morning."

Janeway found the PADDs in question and added them to her briefcase. Grabbing the handle of her carryall, she bid her aide good night and headed for the guest suites in the Administrative wing. Her suite was spacious and elegantly decorated in shades of deep blue and silver-gray. She thought wryly of the first quarters she's occupied on Mars, just before taking the Science officer's billet on the USS Al-Batani. She had one room and a shared bath with the ensign housed next door. It contained a standard-issue desk, chair, bed, nightstand and closet with built-in drawers. If some of the taller officers on the bloc held a stylus in each hand they could write on the two longer walls at the same time. This was quite a vertical leap upwards from those days.

Janeway quickly unpacked and once settled, got a Jameson's on the rocks from her replicator. The smokey taste of the whiskey relaxed her as she perused the latest Logistics and Supply reports on the Voyager refit. There appeared to be glitches in the supply chain already and they hadn't even started tearing out bulkheads. She would need to address some issues in the meeting the following morning.

A muted chirp from the suite's chronometer reminded her of her dinner reservations and she headed for the Officers' Club with the last of the supply reports in hand. Her dinner was excellent and she was pleasantly surprised when several acquaintances stopped by her table to welcome her back and congratulate her on Voyager's safe return. They adjourned to the bar and spent a couple of hours catching up.

While Voyager had been relentlessly finding its way back home, Starfleet and the Federation had been locked in a battle to survive in the Dominion War. Starfleet Headquarters had been destroyed in an attack on Earth and to the current day, very few civilians realized how close the Federation had come to being defeated. Only a thin line of Starfleet ships, which bent but refused to break, kept Earth from being overrun by the Jem'Hadar. Starfleet's losses in the conflict were horrendous; nearly three years later the bulk of their small vessels were still captained by youngsters who ordinarily would be just receiving their promotions to Lieutenant, Senior Grade. Kathryn was stunned to learn how many of her peers had been lost in the war. While she'd seen the monument at the rebuilt Starfleet Headquarters she had not been able to take the time to read the names inscribed there. The shipyards at Utopia Planetia still ran 24/7 attempting to replace all the tactical ships Starfleet had lost.

"It's no wonder they want to refit Voyager right away," commented a lieutenant commander from the TPG, "With minimal upgrades to weapons, shields and propulsion they've got another fast attack ship ready to go. The time savings in that is significant."

"Yes, but don't forget, there's a lot of cobbled-together and Borg technology we brought back with us too. A lot of that will need to be removed before any systems can be upgraded. I don't think this refit is going to be a quick as some people believe," replied Janeway.

"What can you tell us about that, Kathryn?" Taking a sip from her drink, another old friend from the design group tried to pump Janeway for details. "All we've heard was some fantastic tale about how you destroyed some huge Borg complex and flew back to the Alpha Quadrant inside a Borg cube. What really happened?"

Janeway hesitated. Most of how Voyager had returned home was classified and likely to remain so. She was under orders not to discuss the role of her time-traveling self and the stolen technology in Voyager's return with anyone.

"That's pretty much how it happened. We knew that there was no way that we could access their Transwarp Hub without bringing the entire Borg armada with us into the Alpha Quadrant, so we flew into one conduit and blew it apart behind us with torpedoes. That began the chain reaction which destroyed the entire hub and we rode the detonation wave away from the explosions. A Borg sphere pursued us into the conduit and when it became clear we couldn't outrun them, we let them tractor us inside. Before the sphere emerged from the conduit in the Alpha Quadrant we destroyed it with a full spread of torpedoes and rode that blast wave through the conduit and right into the midst of the Starfleet battle group that had been sent there," Janeway leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs with a grin. "They were expecting a Borg sphere; they got Voyager instead. There were a few surprised Admirals, I can tell you."

Their laughter was sincere, but they knew they weren't hearing everything. They'd been in Starfleet long enough to understand that sometimes the whole story couldn't be told, and instinctively they all knew that this was one of those times.

A lieutenant from the metallurgy labs piped up. "So will the rest of us benefit from this Borg technology you brought back with you? I heard that Voyager had an Astrometrics lab like nothing our engineers have ever seen."

"Weeeeeell, I don't want to brag, but…yeah, we did. And as soon as our engineers and scientists figure out how the astrometrics sensor arrays work, I'm sure it will be standard on all Starfleet vessels."

"But didn't you bring a drone back with you? Just have it work with Starfleet to build the new arrays."

Janeway had heard the word 'drone' one too many times in the past month. She leapt to her feet and exploded. "I didn't bring back any drones! I brought back a Federation citizen named Annika Hansen who had been assimilated and raised by the Borg from the age of six. We managed to save her life after we severed her connection to the hive mind. She still requires several implants for survival, but this young _woman_ has the most dazzling intellect and the gentlest soul of any human being I've ever met._ Nobody_ callsher a drone, is that clear, Lieutenant! _Nobody!_"

The uncomfortable silence from the surrounding tables was broken by a quiet, "We understand, Kathryn," from the propulsion engineer.

Janeway sank back into her chair and shook her head. "I'm sorry, everyone. It's just that Seven saved us so many times. We'd most likely be dead or at least still floundering around out in the Delta Quadrant if not for her. Since we got back Starfleet has treated her with nothing but hatred and distrust and she deserves so much more from us… Lieutenant, I apologize for my outburst."

The group broke up shortly afterwards and Janeway returned to her suite to finish reading the reports for tomorrow. When she finished, she sat at her COMM unit and called Indiana.

* * *

After Kathryn left for her trip to Utopia Planetia, the rest of the Janeway clan and Seven of Nine finished their breakfasts and cleaned up the kitchen. Phoebe announced plans to run into town for an hour or so to run some errands and Gretchen had a report from the town council that she needed to review. Seven took her tea and the book she had been reading and settled on the couch across the room from Gretchen. After what seemed like only minutes Phoebe returned laden with parcels and shopping bags.

"Here you go, Seven. It's about time you had something practical to wear. Your clothes are good for San Francisco, but they won't last long here in the country. I bought you some things in town."

Seven rose and helped her carry the bags and parcels up to her room and the two women spent half an hour unwrapping everything. There were several pairs of jeans, sturdy hiking boots with pairs of heavy socks and various heavy sweaters and cotton shirts.

Seven dressed in her new jeans and a navy sweater and went back downstairs.

"You look like you were born on the farm, Seven!" exclaimed Gretchen when she came back into the living room. "How do your new things feel?"

"It is an unfamiliar feeling, Gretchen. But I will adapt. I believe that once the stiffness is worn out of these pants they will become very comfortable."

"Nothing feels as good as a well-worn pair of jeans," declared Phoebe.

"So what do you say to us breaking those new jeans in a little bit, Seven? I though we might work in the garden for a while this morning. I need to mulch the beds and get them ready for winter. Would you like to help?"

"I would like that very much, Gretchen."

Soon the three women were in the yard busily working. Phoebe and Gretchen kept a close eye on Seven and at the first sign of fatigue made her sit in a lawn chair in the shade and drink some iced tea. After a while, Seven felt stronger and worked for a while longer. They continued in this fashion for all of the morning. When they broke for lunch there wasn't too much more to be done and they made quick work of it in the afternoon.

When they had finished and put all the tools away, Seven headed back toward her room intending to nap for a while before helping prepare dinner.

"Why don't you nap on the couch, Seven? You can relax there while Phoebe and I talk. It's very comfortable; I've been known to stretch out and take a catnap on it many afternoons," suggested Gretchen as she settled in her favorite chair by the fireplace. Phoebe curled up like a cat on the opposite sofa with a cup of coffee.

The three women talked desultorily for a few minutes and Seven felt herself beginning to drowse. But she came wide awake when she heard Kathryn's name.

"Yes, but Mom, you have to admit it, Mark Johnson was a dud. He had to be the most boring man I've ever met. Philosophy? He always reminded me of Professor Adams from the Art Institute. His lectures were so boring we used to say that he'd died years ago and that they just propped him up and played a tape of his lectures they'd recorded years earlier. Mark always sounded the same. He'd drone on and on about things that didn't mean squat to anybody but him and never caught the subtle signs that he was boring everyone else in the room to death. Hell, I even saw Kathryn nod off on him a couple of times."

"No, Mark wasn't a very exciting person, but he was good for Kathryn. She didn't need excitement when she took up with him. She needed stability, and he provided that for her. It was that stability that helped her get her feet back under her and move back into the command track she was in before the accident."

"What accident Gretchen?" asked Seven.

"Hasn't Kathryn told you about the accident?" Gretchen glanced questioningly at Phoebe and received a shrug in reply. "I'll tell you the story, Seven, but it might be a good idea for you not to let on to Kathryn that you know about it. It's a sensitive subject for her and she'll tell you in her own time. What do you know about Kathryn's father?"

"I know he was an Admiral in Starfleet and that he was killed in the crash of an experimental craft," replied Seven.

"Both true. But what most people don't know is that Kathryn and her fiance, Justin Tighe were on that test flight with Edward. When the ship crashed it broke in half and Kathryn was thrown clear of the aft section and landed on the edge of a lake. The forward section landed _in_ the lake, trapping Edward and Justin in the cockpit." The effort it took to relate these details impassively was evident on Gretchen's face.

"Kathryn had multiple fractures, lacerations and head injuries, but she still dragged herself to the wreckage and attempted to reroute emergency power to the transporter to get them out. But the cockpit sank into the lake before she got the power couplings completed and she couldn't beam them out. They both died." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "Kathryn has never talked about the crash since. When we brought her home from the hospital she stayed in her bed for six months in the darkest shroud of depression I've ever seen. She blames herself for losing Edward and Justin. She seems to think that if she'd been able to decide which one to save that she could have gotten at least one of them out of the cockpit before it sank."

Seven thought of how Janeway had locked herself away while they traversed the Void, blaming herself for stranding Voyager and her crew in the Delta quadrant. Janeway's pain and remorse had been crippling to not only the captain, but to the rest of Voyager's crew. Gretchen's next words caused Seven to look up sharply.

"I read the official reports countless times. Starfleet analyzed all the sensor data and log entries and there was no way that Kathryn could have saved either of them. But no one could tell her that. She was convinced that she should have been able to choose between her father and her fiance. No one could make a choice like that! Finally, Phoebe came home and threw a bucket of ice cold water on her and demanded she get out of bed and Kathryn was so furious that she did. It was the beginning of her healing." Gretchen paused a moment to collect herself before continuing.

"A couple of months later she ran into Mark when he came back to visit his folks and they started seeing each other. We were just so happy that she was out in the world again that none of us commented on the fact that he bored us to tears. He was solid and stable and quiet and didn't offer her any surprises and that's exactly what she needed at the time. I was surprised when she accepted his proposal, but when the engagement just kept going on and on without any date for a wedding, I realized that they were both just going through the motions. I think they were both comfortable with no demands from the other and they were used to the routine."

Seven thought back to when the captain had received her letter from their brief connection to the Alpha quadrant. Could that be the reason that the captain had never appeared to be hurt by the news in that letter? That her relationship have become routine? Her attention returned to Gretchen.

"Kathryn went back into space and after a couple of years was given command of Voyager. They took off for a short mission to the Badlands to catch a Maquis ship and you know the rest. But there is no arguing with the fact that Mark Johnson was a staid and boring man."

Seven considered the story, filling in for the other women parts that she understood. "I had only been on Voyager six months when we utilized the Hirogen array to contact Starfleet and we received the first of the letters from Earth. I knew that the Captain had received a letter from the man she was to marry and that he terminated their relationship and married another. I knew from my research that such an occurrence would cause sorrow, but if the loss caused the Captain pain none of the crew knew it. She kept it to herself."

"I worry about her so much. She keeps so much inside. I wish she had someone that she could share with. Someone who understands what it's like for her. There were so many times with Edward that I realized not everyone could love a Starfleet officer. There are sacrifices that have to be made when you love them and pressures they are under that few outside the

'Fleet can understand. I still hope that maybe someday she'll find someone who's her equal to love."

Phoebe stretched and sipped her coffee. "What about you, Seven? Now that Chakotay is out of the picture, is there anyone you'd like to start dating?" The twinkle in Phoebe's eyes was a clear indicator of her serious interest in the answer.

"I had…At one point I maintained an interest in another member of Voyager's crew, but I was led to believe that person could never return my feelings. Eventually I put those feelings aside and began to research romance and eventually settled on Commander Chakotay."

"So who's this mystery person? Are they still available? Maybe you ought to contact them now that you're all back on Earth! You never know, they might be interested now that you're not all stranded thousands of light years from home."

Seven hesitated, not knowing how either woman would react to the true identity of her love. Finally she decided that she had to take the risk if she was ever to have a chance with Kathryn. It would be most efficient to determine now if Kathryn's family would approve or not. If she waited until deeper feelings surfaced and they did not approve of her, she did not think she could survive that loss again.

"I always felt that my deepest connection to anyone on Voyager was to - Kathryn. But she was the captain and captains don't get involved with their crew."

"But, dear, she's not your captain now," said Gretchen innocently, "Why don't you tell her about your feelings? Surely after what's happened you know she cares deeply about you."

The earnest longing on Seven's face nearly broke Gretchen's heart. "Are you certain, Gretchen? I could not bear it if Kathryn did not care for me in the same way. It is less painful to keep those feelings buried and simply be her friend."

"God hates a coward, Seven," chimed in Phoebe. "Besides, don't you think we know Kathryn pretty well after all this time? Believe me, the woman is completely in love with you."

"Kathryn _loves_ me?" Seven sat up abruptly at this revelation. "You are certain of this?"

"Seven," Gretchen said gently, "She walked out of a Board of Inquiry, held an Admiral at phaser-point, stole a ship, and fought Section 31 to rescue you. How much more certainty do you need? I assure you, she wouldn't do that for just anybody."

"But she _would_, Gretchen, that is the point. She would do the same thing for any of her officers."

"She might move heaven and earth to rescue them, that's true. But Seven, she wouldn't bring them here. She wouldn't sit by their sides day after day while they regenerated telling them how worried she was about them. And Seven, she never would have given them Boswell. Seven, until Kathryn brought you here, she had never brought _any_ of her shipmates home except Justin. That should tell you something."

"Trust us on this girl, Katie's head over heels in love with you." Phoebe assessed with certitude.

"But she - "

"Is a complete ass about her personal life. Yeah, we know. So take some advice. If you plan on having any kind of relationship with my sister, you're the one that's going to have to make the first move. Katie moves with all the speed of a retreating glacier in matters of love." The disgusted snort that accompanied this last statement said everything about Phoebe's attitude regarding her sister's reticence.

"I should make the first move? What should I do? I am not very experienced in these matters. My relationship with Commander Chakotay was still very new when we returned to Earth and he was, well, somewhat…boring."

"Sweetheart, you be yourself. You just need to push yourself into Kathryn's space a little bit. Smile at her a lot and sit close to her and touch her. Believe me, she'll either throw herself on you or implode from the stress." Phoebe seemed sure of her facts.

"And neither of you would object if I attempted to…pursue…Kathryn in a romantic manner?"

"Object?" laughed Gretchen, "Dear, we'll be cheering you on. We want Kathryn to be happy and it's obvious to everybody but Kathryn that you're the one she's been waiting for her whole life. She just needs a little nudge to get her moving in the right direction."

"I am still not certain what to do. But I will try. I want to assure you that my feelings are…honorable? Is that the correct word? I do not take my feelings for Kathryn lightly. She is of the utmost importance to me."

"Seven, it's just as obvious that you love her. Well, to everyone but Kathryn. Only my sister could be that blind. Don't worry, we'll help you out in any way we can. For starters, when she calls home tonight, let her know that you miss her. That's always a good place to start."

All of a sudden Seven was too nervous to nap.

When the COMM unit chimed later that night, Gretchen answered with a light heart. That afternoon's conversation with Seven went far better than she had hoped it would and she was convinced that the young woman would finally manage to get past her daughter's reserve. Seven had already won Kathryn's heart, Kathryn just needed to realize that fact; and Gretchen and Phoebe were determined to help her do precisely that.

"Hello, dear. How was your first day at the shipyards? Have you got the place reorganized to your liking?"

"I wouldn't say that I've reorganized the place, but at least I've got a functional office. Starfleet assigned me an aide. He's so fresh out of the Academy that I think the tags are still on his uniform. His name's Ethan Radcliffe and he's so stiff he squeaks."

"That will be a change for you, won't it? You've never had an aide before have you?"

"No, I've always managed to avoid having one. It's not necessary on board ship. But I guess planetside it's required. He seems like a nice kid. He just needs a little seasoning."

"Well, I'm sure you'll turn him into a fine officer."

"At least he likes coffee. I think we'll work it out. How are you all doing without me?"

"Phoebe got Seven some work clothes this morning. We spent the morning working in the garden getting it ready for winter."

"You didn't wear her out, did you? You know she won't admit to it but she's still very weak and she shouldn't - "

"Kathryn, relax!" Gretchen interrupted. "She's just fine. We made her take breaks and sit in a lawn chair every so often. She had a good lunch and dinner, and she's been relaxing all afternoon and evening. She's fine. She's been anxious to talk with you. Let me get her."

When Seven's face appeared on the COMM screen, Janeway felt a familiar jolt in her belly. The smile on Seven's face glowed enough to warm Janeway across the vacuum of space separating them.

"Hello, Kathryn. How was your first day at Utopia Planetia?"

"Just fine. They issued me an aide. His name's Ethan Radcliffe and he's a brand-new ensign, right out of the Academy. He reminds me of Harry when he first reported aboard Voyager. Eager, naïve, and so stiff I'm afraid he'll break if he moves the wrong way."

"I am sure you will…loosen him up? Is that the correct phrase? You certainly turned Ensign Kim into a good officer."

Chuckling, Janeway replied "Yes it is. I'm not so sure if that was me or the fact that he hangs around Tom Paris too much. But you're right, Harry turned into a fine officer and a fine man." Kathryn changed the subject to something far more pleasant than her new aide. "I hear Mom and Phoebe tried to turn you into a farm girl today. That you worked in the garden?"

"Yes I did. We had to prepare the beds for winter and mulch them. It was certainly more labor-intensive than working in the hydroponics bays on Voyager, but I believe that your mother's flower beds are more beautiful than our hydroponics bays. They are certainly more extensive."

"You didn't tire yourself out, did you? You know the Doctor will by seriously unhappy if you push yourself too much. He worked too hard getting all your implants to regenerate to be happy if you messed up your recovery now. And you've got to know that he'll blame me if you do."

"I did not, Kathryn. Your mother and sister insisted I take frequent breaks to rest. I assure you, I am feeling fine. I am gaining strength every day."

"That's good. And I hear you acquired some new clothes this morning?"

"Yes, Phoebe brought me some jeans and cotton shirts and sweaters. I also have a new pair of hiking boots so when you return you can show me the whole farm."

"I will. There's a place down by the pond that was always a favorite of mine when I was growing up. I'll take you there when I get home."

"I will look forward to that. From what I have seen, your family farm is quite beautiful."

"I've always thought so. Before I forget, do you have plans to talk to B'Elanna soon?"

"I had not planned on contacting her until later in the week. Why? Do you require me to?"

"No, no. Don't bother. I was just thinking that if she hasn't taken another position in the 'Fleet yet that I could use her expertise on Voyager's refit. There's nobody except you who knows the ship's systems like she does and we'll need that kind of expertise to clear out a lot of the technology we added to them. I don't suppose you'd be interested in a job working for me when you feel better?"

"I do not think that Starfleet is the best place for me, Kathryn, even if it is for you. I have written to MIT-Daystrom, The Vulcan Science Academy, The Science Ministry of Bajor, and the Theoretical Propulsion Group asking for their application procedures. So far, I have heard back from all but the Theoretical Propulsion Group. They all _seem_ agreeable to the idea of my applying to work at their facilities."

"I'm sure word of the things you did for us on Voyager has leaked out even if Starfleet wants it kept under wraps. I had two separate groups of engineers contact me today asking about your sensor and deflector array enhancements. I'll bet those engineers and scientists have talked about your work to their colleagues in the private sector. I wouldn't be surprised if you started to receive job offers fairly soon now that you've contacted the labs on your own and they realize that you're available."

"Do you really think so, Kathryn? I have no formal education and therefore no credentials to work at research facilities like those."

"Seven, unless the IQs of the people running those facilities have dropped suddenly while we were away, it won't take very long for them to grant you the formal degrees and credentials you need to work at those labs. Believe me, all they need to do is talk to you for ten minutes and they'll realize the asset you'll be to their staffs. They'll be lined up to recruit you. So what do my mother and Phoebe have planned for you tomorrow?"

"I believe we are going to the Farmer's Market in the morning. Your mother inquired if I was interested in learning to cook. I told her that I am. So I believe that tomorrow afternoon I am having cooking lessons. I promise I will not 'overdo' and tire myself." Seven's soft smile made Janeway's insides flutter. She wondered if she was reading more into the expression that was warranted.

Janeway chuckled and said, "How did you know that was what I was just about to say?"

"I know _you_, Kathryn. And I miss you. When will you be coming home?" The fluttering in Janeway's stomach graduated to a bona fide flip-flop at the loving tone of those words.

"We're supposed to take the preliminary survey of Voyager tomorrow and I think that will take most of the day. I'll stop back in the office early the day after for an hour or so to set up the communications flow we'll need and then catch a mid-morning shuttle. I should be home around lunch time the day after tomorrow."

"It will be good to have you home again. The house seems strangely – empty – without you. Although Phoebe does tend to take up a considerable amount of room." The smile on Seven's face widened slightly and dazzled Janeway even further. "I know your mother misses you also. She was complaining this morning after you left that she was just getting used to you being home again and you 'up and go to Mars'."

"I'll try to stay home as much as possible. Once I go back to work regularly I'll be able to commute and be home every night. That ought to make her happy." _It'll make __**me**__ happy too, being able to see __**you**__ every night_, Janeway thought. Crazy as it sounded, Janeway was beginning to believe that she and Seven felt the same way about each other.

"It will make me happy as well, Kathryn. I find that having you close is becoming necessary for my well-being. I function more efficiently if you are around."

"I believe I function more efficiently when I'm around you too, Seven." Janeway couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. There had been no conscious thought attached to them.

"Then hurry home and we will both function more optimally."

"I'll do that. Now I need to finish one more set of reports for tomorrow and then I'm going to try and get some sleep. After your morning in the garden, you should too."

"I will, Kathryn. Do not worry about me. I will take care of myself until you return. Good night and have…sweet dreams."

"You, too. Sleep well. I'll be home before you know it. Good night."

"Good night, Kathryn." Seven broke the COMM link after giving Janeway another glowing smile. The Captain sat for a moment before she realized that she was touching the screen where the image of the beautiful woman had been.

_Oh, Katie girl, you've got it bad_, giggled that annoying little voice inside her. For once, she didn't argue.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Janeway after a somewhat restless night. Her dreams had been filled with visions of Seven and some of them were distinctly erotic in nature. It had been a long time since she'd had dreams like that and while the dreams themselves were wonderful, they didn't do much for making her feel rested the next morning.

When she arrived at her office, Ethan had another surprise for her. There on her desk, filled to the brim with freshly brewed Jamaican Blue Mountain blend, was the coffee service from her Ready Room on Voyager. Even her favorite stainless steel mug! She spun back toward the door in amazement to find her new aide grinning at her.

"Ensign! How the hell did you find this? All the ship's stores were supposed to be stripped and recycled immediately when Voyager stood down, and yet you find my coffee set like magic! I can't believe…I don't know…thank you, Ethan."

"You're welcome, Captain. I assumed that particular mug was your favorite; it had the most dings in it. There was nothing magical about it, I assure you. I knew somebody who knew somebody who knew somebody. When I finally tracked it down and discovered that it hadn't been recycled yet I made a deal to get it back. Simple as that."

Janeway's laughter was genuine and hearty as she took a sip from the oh, so familiar mug. "Ensign, do you have some Ferengi blood?"

"Not that I know of, Captain. But when I met with instructors who had served on starships, I noticed that they always had some memento of their ships displayed in their offices. The coffee set just seemed like something you would have used every day. It was just luck that I tracked it down before it was recycled."

"Well however you did it, I'm grateful. Now, how soon before the Logistics and Supply people are supposed to be here?"

"About ten minutes, Captain." The young man hesitated briefly then spoke up again. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." Janeway cocked an eyebrow in surprise at his formal tone.

"Captain, be careful around Commander Nixon. I've never met him personally, but scuttlebutt says he's a very political animal. A career bureaucrat. His priorities may not be the same as a line officer and he knows every dirty trick in the book. Word is to watch your back, Captain."

"Noted, Ensign. Thank you." Radcliffe nodded and returned to his office.

When the party from Logistics arrived, Radcliffe beeped Janeway and showed them into the conference room. When Janeway walked in carrying her refilled mug he was offering the visitors coffee. Janeway was hard-pressed not to laugh when Radcliffe never even glanced at their 'private stock' but moved directly to the replicator to get them coffee. "As you were," she said when they started to rise.

"Captain Janeway, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Commander Nixon. Everyone here was _very_ excited when we learned that you would be commanding Voyager's refit." Nixon's smile was so flawless it had to be practiced and his palm was damp when Janeway shook hands.

"I was glad to get the assignment, Commander. Voyager kept us alive for seven years in a very hostile quadrant. It means a lot to me and I want to see her refit properly. Please introduce me to your team."

"The only member of my team you need to know is my second in command, Lieutenant DiCampo. He'll be your liaison with Logistics."

"Lieutenant," Janeway nodded in greeting at the adjunct officer. Ethan's earlier warning had certainly been on the mark. Janeway disliked Nixon on sight. And his second, DiCampo, seemed cut from the same cloth.

_Best way to get around an obstacle is to go right through it_, thought Janeway. "Let's get down to it then. As I see it, the first priority of the refit will be to isolate and remove all of the ancillary technology..."

As Janeway described her preliminary requirements she noticed that most of the young L&S team were not actively participating. One slightly older lieutenant in particular seemed focused on her PADD and not the discussion taking place around the table which was dominated by Nixon and DiCampo. Janeway couldn't shake the feeling that Radcliffe had been right and Nixon would be trouble. She made a snap decision to bring the Logistics and Supply team along on the preliminary ship survey slated for later that morning. Maybe she could get a better feel for him and his team while they evaluated the necessary tasks in refitting Voyager for 'Fleet duty.

Janeway, her team leaders, and the L&S team beamed up to Voyager at 0930 hours. The survey began in Voyager's Astrometrics Lab with Janeway indicating the Borg data node interfaces Seven had included. The survey team visited Deflector Control, Engineering, Weapons Control and ended in Cargo Bay two. As the survey progressed Janeway noticed several things. First, that Nixon and the bulk of his team were not at home on a starship. Each time the survey team was required to transit a Jeffries tube, the L&S team hesitated or stumbled. All except the lieutenant who had been so focused on her PADD. She moved through the Jeffries tubes with the ease of long familiarity.

Janeway's second observation was that most of the survey team seemed almost afraid of the Borg technology. Their reactions to the visible parts in most of the ship had been hesitant. When they reached Cargo Bay two, the Borg alcoves, even though deactivated, seemed to frighten the bulk of the survey team. Again, the only member who seemed unafraid and even a little curious was the lieutenant from L&S who had seemed comfortable in the Jeffries tubes.

Janeway strolled over to the lead refit officer from the shipyards. "None of these alcoves are to be disassembled or recycled. One of them will be needed immediately and the others will be held in storage in case they're needed in the future. I don't want to have to keep reminding people of this fact. Make sure everyone who sets foot in Cargo Bay two is aware of this. I don't want any mistakes where the alcoves are concerned. Is that clear?"

He snapped to attention so sharply that it was nearly audible in the cavernous bay. "Of course, Captain! But, if I may, none of my team is familiar with Borg technology. Will any of your more experienced officers be available to consult with my team?"

"Yes, I hope to bring my Chief of Engineering on board to serve as the resident expert in Borg technology."

His relief was palpable. "Thank you, Captain."

Janeway's final observation of the survey was that none of the L&S team appeared to have anything at all to do with the lieutenant who had been engrossed in her PADD during their meeting. Even though Nixon had only introduced her to his second, the rest of the team grouped together around them, while the lieutenant seemed almost an outsider and worked on her own. Nixon was obviously not the best command officer in the 'Fleet, and how he chose to run his department should be none of her concern. So long as they did their jobs and didn't interfere with hers, Janeway was prepared to deal with the Borg Queen herself to get Voyager refit and back into space.

The survey team broke up and headed back to their respective departments shortly before 1200 hours. Janeway and Radcliffe went to the Commissary for lunch where Janeway was introduced to her coffee savior Max. She and Radcliffe spent the afternoon blocking out a sketchy timetable for the refit. Final plans from each of the refit teams were due in three days. Once they were in, the permanent timetable could be assembled and solidified.

When Janeway left her office that evening she went directly to the Officers' Club for dinner and then back to her quarters. She worked for two hours laying out communication and team interface plans. She took a short break to call B'Elanna and offer her the second in command job on the refit. B'Elanna was thrilled at the prospect but but asked for two days to talk things over with Tom and check on arrangements for Miral's care when she would be on Mars. Torres agreed to contact Janeway back at the farm with her decision.

Her call home left Janeway with a vaguely unsettled feeling. Never before had the tug of her home affected her this strongly. She supposed that the length of time she'd been away had something to do with it, but in her heart she knew it was Seven of Nine's presence there. She was anxious to return home not because she missed her mother and sister or the ancestral farmstead, but because she wanted to be with Seven. The fact that their nightly calls felt more than merely cordial only added fuel to the fire.

She arrived at her offices early the next morning, carryall packed and in tow. Radcliffe was just finishing his morning ritual and the smell of fresh-brewed coffee permeated the area around their office suite.

"Ensign, as good as that smells it's a wonder we don't have half the shipyards staff loitering around the door trying to bum a cup."

He handed her the treasured mug full of his rich brew. "What makes you think we don't? I've had to run off most of your team leaders every morning since we got moved in here."

"Well, until I get back here full time, don't let them get used to drinking it. I was kind of hoping to hold that treat in reserve until we got into problems with the refit, and then let them have access to your magical elixir to keep morale up."

"Not to worry, Captain. The secret stays in this office. And I've made arrangements for a shipment of fresh beans every two weeks. You will never run out of coffee again, ma'am."

She sat at her desk and quickly completed the few remaining tasks she had. When she was finished, she hailed her aide.

"Mr. Radcliffe, please come into my office and bring fresh coffee for both of us."

Ensign Radcliffe appeared moments later carrying a PADD, his mug and a fresh pot of coffee. Once both mugs were refilled he sat opposite Janeway with an expectant look on his face.

"Ensign, you've shown yourself to be resourceful and you think fast on your feet. Those are two traits I prize highly in my staff. You may not have the academic qualifications for this job, but you have everything else you need and you can learn the engineering as you go. I think you're going to be a major asset to this project and a fine officer, Ethan. I have no doubts that you can keep this project on track until I assume command of it officially."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll do my best."

"I'm headed back to Indiana in few minutes. Here are the project points I need you to follow up on. Here are the ID parameters for my home COMM unit and PADD. It may be a couple of weeks before I'm back here full time, so don't hesitate to hail me if you need to talk. I'm going to assume that Lieutenant Torres will accept the second in command slot on the project. You'll need to see to it that one of the other offices in the suite is readied for her. That's Torres, B'Elanna. And while you're at it, have another office made ready for another officer. Well, not exactly an officer. I'd like to bring Seven of Nine here to help out if she's willing."

"Seven of Nine? The woman who was a Borg drone for eighteen years? She'll be working with us?" The awe was evident in his voice.

"Yes, Ethan," Janeway chuckled, "Since she was responsible for installing all the Borg technology on Voyager it would make sense for her to be involved in removing it, don't you think? See to an office for her, won't you?" Inwardly, Janeway was laughing at the reaction of her aide to news of her Astrometrics officer. _I think I've just met the first non-Voyager member of the Seven of Nine Fan Club. In fact, I think young Ethan's got a little crush on her. I shouldn't be surprised; __**I've**__ got a crush on her too. Well, it's a little more than a crush seeing as how I love her with every fiber of my being, but I can understand how the young man feels._

"Okay, Ensign, any questions? If not, I'm heading for the transport center."

"I'll hold down the fort until you get back, Captain."

"Oh, and Ensign, if you get any trouble from Logistics and Supply I want to know about it immediately. I believe your assessment of Commander Nixon was correct and L&S is going to be a problem."

"Yes, Captain. I'll contact you immediately. Were you _really_ serious when you said Seven of Nine will be joining us?"

"I don't think she has any plans to join Starfleet, but I think she'll be willing to lend us her expertise for a couple of weeks to get the refit started. She was very loyal to Voyager and her crew after we severed her link to the collective. And she does not tolerate 'inefficiency' very well. So be efficient, Ensign. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

With that, she stood, grabbed her carryall and shook Radcliffe's hand. The ten minute wait for the next transport seemed endless, but Janeway was soon seated and on her way back to Earth. She beamed back to Indiana from the San Francisco Transit Center and picked up her hovercraft at the Bloomington terminal. As she turned into the Janeway drive, she saw Seven sitting in the porch swing. She parked the vehicle in the shed and headed for the house, grinning from ear to ear at the sight.

Seven sat on the porch swing with her right leg tucked up under her left. She idly pushed the swing with her left foot while she sipped on a large mug of her favorite Earl Grey tea. Her small smile seemed to help light the yard and she looked stunning in her new jeans and a bright red sweater.

"Hello, Kathryn. Welcome home."

"Hi, Seven. It's good to _be_ home. You look wonderful!"

"Thank you. These garments feel somewhat strange, but I am growing very fond of them. I do not miss my biometric suits at all."

"Well, you look very at home on the farm. In fact, you look so at home that I'm going to run upstairs and get into my jeans, too. I'll be back in just a minute."

"Very well. Shall I get you some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Seven rose from the swing and followed Janeway through the front door. After greeting her mother and sister and giving them a very brief rundown on her visit to Mars, it took Janeway only a couple of minutes to unpack her carryall and change out of her uniform. When she emerged back on the porch Seven was back in the swing holding two mugs. Janeway sat next to the beautiful young woman and took the offered mug. As she did, Seven pulled one leg up and tucked it under herself so she was half-turned toward Janeway, her knee pressed against Kathryn's thigh.

"Did your visit to Utopia Planetia go well, Kathryn?"

"It did. My new aide is going to work out just fine. He's very resourceful. You'd like him; he is very efficient." Every nerve ending in her body appeared to have migrated to where Seven's knee brushed her leg. Even though the afternoon was cool Kathryn was suddenly quite warm.

"An admirable trait for an aide, I would think. Do you anticipate any problems with Voyager's refit?"

"No, not overall. But there will certainly be two large obstacles to overcome as we start."

"What are they, Kathryn?" Seven casually draped her arm along the back of the swing, her fingers idly brushing Janeway's back.

"The biggest thing we're going to need to overcome is the Logistics and Supply department. I met with their team yesterday – I told you about it last night – and I'm not exactly impressed with them. They may be good bureaucrats, but I don't think they're going to help me out very much."

"And what is the second obstacle?" The same nerve endings that had flocked to her thigh moments ago now pulled up stakes and zoomed to the back of her neck when Seven's fingertips lightly brushed the skin there. The neural interface between the speech centers of Janeway's brain and the muscles of her mouth began to degrade as those fingertips ever so gently stroked her neck.

"I,…we…that is, I noticed that all...many…most, _most_ of the survey team seemed al-almost scared…of the…the…B-Borg technology on Voy-Voyager."

Seven's deep blue eyes captured Janeway and drew her in as the beautiful blonde leaned toward her. "Scared of the Borg technology? Why would they be scared of simple technology?"

"I-I'm not sure, but it, it was obvious they were. B-but I think as soon as I-I get B'Elanna on, on board that they…" Her voice faded out as she willingly fell into those blue depths and surrendered to their siren call. "Seven," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

The hand that had been stroking the back of her neck drifted softly across her jawline. The back of Seven's knuckles gently caressed her cheek. "I am trying to love you, Kathryn."

"Seven, I…I…." Speech centers continued to degrade, now joined by most higher brain functions. Janeway could feel her pulse pounding.

The corners of Seven's mouth curved almost imperceptibly upwards as she leaned closer. "Yes, Kathryn?"

"You know that, that I couldn't…I couldn't…while we were on Voyager…but I always…I meant to…"

"Yes, Kathryn?"

"What I mean is, I…now that we're back, back here, on Earth…I want, I mean…I…I….Marry me, Seven. Please? I've loved you for so long…"

The optical array on Seven's forehead arched and slowly a smile spread across her face. Not the small, tight smile familiar to everyone who knew her, but a full, joyous megawatt smile which threatened to eclipse the sunlight.

"Yes, Kathryn."

The enormity of what she had just done hit Janeway like a massive graviton surge. Her eyes snapped open to the size of dinner plates as she stared dumbfounded at the beautiful woman smiling at her.

"You will?" she squeaked. "You really will?"

Seven's amusement was now evident across her face. "Yes, Kathryn, I will. Are you having doubts so soon?"

As Kathryn opened her mouth to reply she was aware of only one thing. That for the first time in a very long time she had acted solely on impulse and that it was totally, completely, and utterly right.

"Doubts? Never! I love you absolutely! But I didn't plan this too well. I don't have a ring, I haven't talked about this with Mom, I don't even know how you - "

"Kathryn?" the gentle voice brooked no argument. "Kiss me."

Janeway complied.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"So when do you think you want to have the ceremony?" asked Gretchen.

Janeway looked at Seven, knowing her future wife was uncomfortable in large social functions.

"Mom, I think we'd prefer a small private ceremony. Just family. In fact, we can go to the Justice of the Peace ourselves; elope. No fuss at all."

Gretchen was outraged. "Kathryn! You are a decorated Starfleet officer and the daughter of one of the most respected Admirals in Starfleet. There are some social obligations that come with that. ELOPE? It's out of the question!"

"Mom, really, we don't want a big to-do. We'd prefer…"

"Kathryn?" Seven's voice was as soft as her touch on Janeway's arm. "It is important to them. If you are refusing a traditional wedding because of me, do not. I will adapt."

"Are you sure, darling? This is _our_ wedding, after all. It should be what we want."

"Let your mother plan the wedding, Kathryn. It will be fine."

"OK, Mom. But we're not waiting a year for you to plan some huge affair. We want to get married as quickly as possible."

Walking to a cabinet in the wall Gretchen said over her shoulder "Don't worry, Kathryn. I can have it organized in a month if I have to." She withdrew a large binder from a drawer and headed back to the table. "But two would be better."

"What's that?" Phoebe leaned next to Gretchen with her head cocked, trying to get a look at the large book.

"The plans for Kathryn's wedding. I started working on them shortly after I brought her home from the hospital. Oh, and don't feel neglected, Phoebe. I have one for you too." Her daughters stared at her in amazement. "Now let's get to work. We've only got two months, after all."

The next day, Seven and Kathryn took a picnic lunch down to the pond. After they ate, they snuggled together on the blanket enjoying the thin warmth of the afternoon sun and some lingering kisses.

"Tell me what the wedding will be like, Kathryn. I have not had time to research the matter yet."

"Long, boring and usually uncomfortable."

Seven chuckled and kissed her fiancée. "I am serious, Kathryn. Tell me what a wedding is like. After all, I have no experience with them; Lieutenants Paris and Torres eloped."

"Oh, well, if you're _serious_…first of all, there's the actual ceremony. We'll stand in front of the Justice of the Peace and say our vows to each other and promise to love honor and cherish each other and he'll formally marry us. Then, there's the reception."

"That is the social part of the wedding?"

"Yep. I'm sure that we'll have to pose for some formal holo-images. But after that, it's just dinner and dancing. During the dinner, there will be toasts made. After the dinner, we'll cut the wedding cake and feed each other a piece. And then everybody dances. We'll have to dance the first one by ourselves, and then everybody joins in."

"We will dance together alone?"

"Yeah, the traditional first dance."

Seven got a dreamy look on her face. "A tango…"

Kathryn looked at her askance. "A tango? Why a tango?"

"During one of our social lessons on the holodeck, the Doctor showed me a couple dancing the tango. It was the most beautiful dance I have ever seen."

Kathryn had no idea how to dance a tango. But if a tango was what Seven wanted, then a tango was what she'd have.

"Darling, if you want to dance a tango, then we'll dance a tango."

"You do not mind? It is a complicated dance…"

"Don't worry about it. I know how to dance. We can practice a bit before the wedding. It will be fine."

"So what other traditions are there in a wedding reception?"

"Well, there's the bouquet toss and the garters toss, but really, that's about it."

"Throw a bouquet and - _garters?_"

Janeway laughed. "It's customary for the 'bride' to carry a bouquet of flowers and to use somewhat frilly elastic garters on her stockings. She tosses her bouquet and the 'groom' removes her garters and tosses them to the crowd. The unmarried women try to catch the bouquet and the unmarried men try to catch the garters. Whoever succeeds is reputed to be the next to marry. But if we're going to throw garters you'll have to wear them – there's no room for 'em under my dress whites."

"You would disrobe me in front of the entire gathering?"

"Believe me; it sounds worse than it is. I promise to be discreet, darling."

Seven smiled, "Well, if you promise…but how shall we seal that promise?"

Kathryn leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Just like that."

"I believe I require additional reassurances…"

The afternoon proved to be far too short for their liking.

* * *

Two days later, Gretchen and Phoebe took Seven shopping for wedding apparel. Their plans were to begin in Paris and if they had no luck there, to continue on to Milan. If all else failed, New York City was in reserve. Phoebe was sure they'd find the perfect ensemble in one of the fashion capitols.

"We'll be at the Hotel Meurice. Hopefully, we should find what we want in a couple of days. If we change locations, we'll let you know, Kathryn. Your job while we're gone is to get your wedding bands and a suitable engagement ring for Seven. Don't come back here until you do." Gretchen issued her orders.

Kathryn snapped to attention and saluted smartly. "Yes, ma'am!" She stepped onto a transport pad and requested New York City as the others moved onto pads and requested Paris. Once in the city, Kathryn headed directly for Tiffany & Co.™, the venerable, historic jewelers. As she entered the store, she was promptly met by a senior manager and escorted into a consultation room. She had to admit, there were times when the press frenzy over Voyager's journey home wasn't a completely bad thing.

"What can Tiffany and Company do for you, Captain Janeway?" asked the manager over a cup of tea.

"I'm engaged, Mr. Lanscombe, to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. I want to get her an engagement ring and our wedding bands."

"Certainly, Captain. Let's deal with the engagement ring first. Do you have any specific requirements?"

Kathryn thought about it for a moment. But all she could see was the beauty of Seven's face as she had accepted her proposal.

"I hadn't really -," She paused as she realized she had only one requirement. "It must be perfect."

"Captain, I had the privilege of helping your father choose your mother's ring," said Lanscombe after a quiet chuckle. "He said almost exactly the same thing. We made him the ring he sought; I believe we can do the same for you."

Assistants brought in velvet trays of rings and Kathryn's eyes were immediately drawn to one ring in particular. An oval-cut diamond of 3 carats on a 4mm platinum band whose glittering brilliance took her breath away.

"That one. That's the one," she whispered.

Lanscombe smiled at the look on her face. "Of course, Captain. That particular diamond is D-color and F-clarity. It is _flawless_. In what sized band shall we set it?" When an assistant had been dispatched with the information, Lanscombe spoke again.

"Captain, there is one particular set of wedding bands I believe will be exactly what you require. If I may?" At her nod, he summoned another assistant with a small velvet tray. On it lay two platinum bands, each 7mm wide. Around the 3mm center of each was etched an endless Celtic knot. Kathryn's smile was incandescent.

"You are correct, Mr. Lanscombe. They are precisely what I require."

They completed the transactions, with Kathryn agreeing to pick up the rings later that afternoon. As she left the store a thought occurred to her and she sought a nearby comm center. With a little luck, she could accomplish more than one task that day.

* * *

The next morning, Gretchen, Phoebe and Seven arrived home, much earlier than expected. Phoebe was grumbling that they hadn't stayed longer in Paris.

"Phoebe, we _could_ have come home last night. Seven found exactly what she was looking for in the second salon we visited. We stayed last night so you could catch up with your friends. Stop complaining," Gretchen chided. As they pulled the hovercraft into the drive unusual music could be heard coming from the house. Phoebe parked the hovercraft, quietly trotted up the steps ahead of the others and peeked in the window. She turned to beckon Gretchen and Seven to join her, signaling them for quiet with a finger to her lips. They tiptoed to the window and looked into the living room. The sight that greeted them left them speechless.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, decorated hero of the Voyager odyssey stood in the middle of the bared living room floor clutching a throw pillow and chanting to herself "Long – long – quick – quick – long…" as the strains of _Per Una Cabeza_ filled the room. She moved smoothly across the room, but as she attempted a quick spin, got her feet tangled and landed unceremoniously on her rear end.

"Dammit! I'll NEVER get that pivot turn right!" she cursed and as she flung her pillow 'partner' across the room saw the three faces staring open-mouthed at her through the window. She scrambled to her feet as they entered the house; Phoebe roaring with laughter, Gretchen fighting a losing battle to contain her mirth and Seven smiling adoringly at her.

"'Arthur Murray Dance Studios'? Oh, Katie, how the mighty have fallen!" howled Phoebe looking at the instruction PADD. Janeway flushed red to the roots of her hair.

Gretchen nudged her younger daughter toward the kitchen as Seven walked over to Kathryn.

"Was that for me, Kathryn?" she asked the blushing woman.

"I…well, I said I could dance. I never said I knew how to tango. I had several free hours yesterday and I…uh…took some lessons. I was practicing. I thought I had a couple of days to get it right."

"You took tango lessons for me?" Seven asked softly.

"Well, you said you wanted to dance a tango. So I'm learning the tango."

Tears welled up in the ex-Borg's eyes. "No one has ever done _anything_ like that for me."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven's waist and pulled her close. "Well, get used to it. THIS someone plans on spending the rest of her life doing things like that for you. Speaking of which…" Kathryn gently disengaged herself from the hug and walked into the dining room. She took a small light blue box tied with a white ribbon from a matching bag and returned to the living room where she and Seven sat on the sofa.

"Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01, are you still sure you want to marry me?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, Captain Janeway, I am."

"Then this is for you." Kathryn handed Seven the small box. Carefully, Seven removed the white bow and opened the box. Inside it was a smaller black velvet box. As Seven opened it her eyes widened.

"Oh, Kathryn, it is…perfection. Not even the Omega molecule was this beautiful."

"Don't argue with me about which hand it goes on, okay?" said Janeway as she took the ring from the box and slipped it on the ring finger of Seven's Borg hand. Seven could only stare at it, transfixed.

Janeway grinned at her. "I'll assume from your stunned expression that you approve. If you do, it's customary to bestow a small token of thanks on the ring-giver."

Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn and kissed her. Not just a token kiss, but a curl-your-toes, shake-you-to-your-bones, let-slip-the-hormones, soul-searing kiss. After they finally broke apart, Kathryn wasn't exactly sure what planet she was on. When Seven abruptly stood, grabbed her hand and headed for the kitchen shouting "Phoebe, you lose the bet!" she could only stumble along in her wake.

"Bet? _What_ bet?"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The wager turned out to be the result of a disagreement between Gretchen and Phoebe. When the two had been discussing how to get Kathryn and Seven together Phoebe had laughingly stated that Kathryn's natural reticence would carry over into her choice of engagement rings for Seven, and that she would choose a small, conservative ring. Gretchen had disagreed, maintaining that Seven was the love of Kathryn's life and that her choice of engagement rings would reflect that. Phoebe was gracious in her loss, loudly declaring Seven's new ring 'a real gasper'. Seven wasn't sure that the ring would make people gasp out loud as Phoebe claimed, but she still thought it the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Over the next three days Gretchen lost track of the number of times she smiled watching the auburn and blonde heads huddled together over PADDs at her kitchen table. Janeway was dealing with daily briefs, reports and requisitions sent by Radcliffe and Seven was lending her assistance when needed as well as completing formal applications for the MIT-Daystrom and Theoretical Propulsion Group research labs. She had decided not to pursue her research at the institutes on Vulcan and Bajor since she had no desire to be separated from Kathryn. Janeway helped her complete the complicated forms and documents involved, making sure that the security clearances involved were referred directly to Admirals Paris and Patterson instead of Starfleet Security in general.

On the second day B'Elanna hailed Janeway to officially accept the position with Janeway's refit team. The three women discussed priorities and strategies for nearly an hour with Janeway finishing the call by reiterating her concerns that the Borg alcoves not be disassembled. Before they rang off Janeway gave Torres the office suite numbers, access codes and told her to check in with Radcliffe when she arrived at Utopia Planetia and let him know if she needed anything.

On the fourth day Janeway and Seven ate a light breakfast then took Janeway's hovercraft to the transport center in Bloomington. There were no lines that early in the morning and moments after arriving at the center they were stepping off transporter pads at the large Starfleet Medical facility in Atlanta. They sought Admiral Pulaski's offices and when they walked into them were immediately shown into an exam room for Seven's follow up examination.

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart. This is just a routine exam, like you've had so many times before. Just think of it as your weekly implant maintenance. That was never a frightening experience was it?"

"Only when the Doctor felt the need to perform opera excerpts."

Janeway laughed heartily. "Well, there you go. I know for a fact that Admiral Pulaski can't carry a tune in a bushel basket."

"Who can't carry a tune?" demanded Pulaski as she entered, smiling. She consulted the PADD she carried and then looked Seven over carefully.

"Well, you certainly look better than the last time I saw you. Life on the Janeway farm must agree with you, Seven."

"I am very happy there, Admiral. Gretchen, Phoebe and Kathryn are taking very good care of me."

"So it would seem. I just want to…whoa!" Pulaski's eyes had finally spied the ring on Seven's left hand and nearly popped out of her head. She took hold of Seven's hand to examine it more closely. "It appears I'm a little behind on current events. So who's the lucky person, Seven?"

The former Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01 smiled shyly and replied, "Kathryn and I will be married on the 22nd of next month."

Admiral Pulaski smiled her approval. "I couldn't be happier for you both. Congratulations! I _can_ expect an invitation to the wedding, can't I?"

"Of course, Admiral. Gretchen is taking care of the guest lists and I am sure you are to be included." Janeway nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's good. It never looks good when Admirals have to crash the party."

The door opened to admit Voyager's EMH. "Crash what party? Hello Captain, Seven."

"Kathryn and Seven's wedding." In the seven years his program had run on Voyager, Janeway had never seen the EMH look more at a loss for words. His jaw literally hung open.

"Wedding? _Wedding?_ Why am I always the last to know these things?" He grabbed Seven's hand to get a good look at the ring. "Well, at least you got her an acceptable ring, Captain," he said tartly.

"Why thank you, Doctor," replied Janeway dryly, "I'm so glad you approve. You're actually the second person to hear the news. We just now told the Admiral, and she was the first outside the family. Besides, I think Seven wants to ask you something."

"Doctor, Gretchen and Phoebe will walk Kathryn down the aisle. It would make me very happy if you would consent to do the same for me," asked Seven shyly.

The EMH straightened to attention and smiled at the beautiful young woman. "It would be my honor to walk you down the aisle, Seven."

"There now. Now that all the formalities are taken care of, can we get stared with this exam?" inquired Pulaski grinning.

The two physicians ran several scans and diagnostic procedures and declared themselves delighted with the results.

"Seven, your recuperative powers are amazing. When you came out of surgery three weeks ago I never would have thought you would be doing this well so soon. I would have bet cold hard cash that you'd still be an invalid," commented Pulaski. "You're sure you haven't ramped up your nanoprobes to help out? We talked about minimal tasking for your cortical node for a while."

"No, Admiral, I have not tried to force my nanoprobes to do more. Gretchen is feeding me well and Kathryn makes very sure I get enough rest."

"I wish you could get a couple of full regeneration cycles in an alcove," said the Doctor after examining the results of the last scan. "I think it would strengthen your Borg systems and increase nanoprobe activity. And, I suspect, it would bring your cortical node back up to full strength."

"You don't think it's too early for that?" asked Pulaski.

"No, her systems are functioning at sixty percent _above_ the baseline we'd figured on. All the regenerated implants are functioning at full capacity and her optical implant is currently reading out at 106%. Two full regeneration cycles in an alcove should take care of everything. But, just to be safe, I want you to rest for another couple of weeks. If we let you regenerate in your alcove will you agree to light duty for the next two weeks? And I don't mean light duty for a Borg drone; I mean light duty for a human."

"Yes, Doctor. I will not push myself. I am discovering the benefits of being…inefficient." Seven's warm smile at Janeway made the captain's blood pressure spike.

"So she needs access to the alcoves on Voyager for two nights?" asked Janeway. The EMH nodded. "Admiral, may I use the COMM system in your office for a few moments?" When Pulaski agreed Janeway excused herself to make the arrangements. When she'd left the exam room, the EMH leaned close to Seven.

"Okay, now give me the dirt. I want to know how the Captain proposed and what happened to make her do it and why nobody knew that you two were involved. Nobody could keep that kind of a secret on Voyager!"

"No one knew we were involved because we were not involved. You know that Kathryn would never become romantically involved with a member of her crew. Even though I loved her, I knew we could never be together on Voyager so I buried those feelings. I began to research romantic attachments and research led me to Commander Chakotay. My relationship with him was a mistake."

"You can say _that_ again! The bastard," interjected Pulaski.

"My heart has always belonged to Kathryn. Once we were in Indiana, her mother and sister sat down and discussed the situation with me and assured me that Kathryn loved me as well, but that she 'just needed a push' to get her moving. So, when she came home from Utopia Planetia one afternoon, I attempted to show her how I felt. She began to stammer and when she finally asked me what I was doing I told her I was trying to love her. She responded by asking me to marry her. Actually, she merely blurted it out, but I accepted immediately before she could change her mind. So far, she has shown no indication of regret over that decision."

"Well, given the size of this rock on your hand I don't think she's going to," laughed Pulaski. "I've been married three times and if you combined all the diamonds in all my engagement rings they wouldn't be as big as that one. It's stunning."

Kathryn returned just then, smiling. "We're all set. I let Mom know we'd be at Utopia Planetia for the next two nights and B'Elanna is going to make sure that your alcove is powered up. She's headed there now to run a full diagnostic on it. I told Radcliffe you prefer earl grey tea to coffee and I have no doubts that he is combing the quadrant in search of the best tea to be found and researching the precise methods for brewing the perfect cup. My aide is somewhat vain where the issue of his barista skills is concerned; besides that, I think he has a little crush on my fiancée."

Admiral Pulaski and the EMH chatted with them for another couple of minutes about the wedding and the family before setting a follow-up appointment in two weeks. If the result of Seven's full regeneration cycles was what the EMH believed it would be, she could be medically cleared at that time. Pulaski noted that they should probably do the exam in San Francisco because it fell on the day before the Starfleet ball officially celebrating the return of Voyager. Janeway expressed surprise that she had not been notified and Pulaski explained that it had just been decided that morning.

"I'm sure you'll have your notification as soon as you get on your comm link. Let's lock that exam date in now; otherwise it will get bumped to Friday. This way nobody is going to be rushing around trying to get ready for an official ball the same night."

Seven and Janeway made their goodbyes and left a few minutes later. They beamed to the Transport Center at Starfleet Headquarters and caught a shuttle to Utopia Planetia from there. Janeway was assigned the same guest quarters she'd had the week before and the two women went directly to the office.

As they entered the suite Radcliffe leapt to his feet and came into the waiting room. Janeway had a hard time keeping a smile off her face when she saw the look of stark adoration on her aide's face when he laid eyes on her fiancée. For her part, Seven regarded the young man with an impassive gaze.

"Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01, may I present my aide Ensign Ethan Radcliffe. Ensign, my fiancée, Seven of Nine.

Seven extended her hand almost regally. "You may call me Seven, Ensign."

Radcliffe could not summon speech as he shook the outstretched hand. Finally he got his vocal chords working. "F-fiancée? You and the Captain? When did this happen?"

Janeway chuckled, "Right after I got home last week. Now, Ensign, I take it you've got those requests I made all sorted out. Is Lieutenant Torres in the office?"

"No, Captain. She checked in earlier this morning, but as soon as she heard that Seven was going to need an alcove she beamed up to the ship to run diagnostics and get the power couplings made. She asked if you would be willing to meet her in Cargo Bay two when you arrived."

"That sounds like a good idea. Just as soon as I get a cup of coffee."

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Seven?"

"Yes, thank you, Ensign. I would like a cup of tea."

"I've had an office made ready for your use, ma'am. If you'll follow me I'll show you the way."

Radcliffe led the way down the hall to the end office of the suite. It was comfortably furnished with a small seating area and a large desk and terminal.

"Lieutenant Torres is in the office at the other end of the hallway and the Captain is between you. My office is off the waiting area. If you need anything, anything at all, just hail me and I'll get it for you."

"Thank you, Ensign. This will suffice for the time being." Seven turned on her heel and strode behind the desk. Radcliffe stood rooted to the deck, staring at her. She sat and looked at him with her optical implant cocked nearly to her hairline.

"Are you functioning within normal parameters, Ensign?"

"I…I…no, _yes_, ma'am. Forgive me. I'll bring that tea right in." Radcliffe scurried from the office like a rabid targ was chasing him.

Janeway walked into the office Seven was using a couple of minutes later with her coffee mug and a mug of tea for Seven. "Did you threaten to assimilate my aide? He brought the tea into me to bring to you and I swear now he's _hiding_ in his office." She passed Seven the cup of tea and a COMM badge and hiked one hip onto the edge of the desk. "Please tell me he didn't do something extremely stupid."

"No, Kathryn, I did not threaten to assimilate Ensign Radcliffe. He appeared to be having difficulty getting his feet to work and I inquired if he was functioning normally. That appeared to work as he fled into the hallway immediately." Seven attached the badge to her sweater, picked up the mug, sipped the contents and passed judgment. "Acceptable."

Janeway laughed out loud. "Darling, you need to be nice to the boy. He can't help it if he's got a crush on you. Remember how Harry followed you like a puppy dog? Ethan may do the same until he gets used to having you around."

Seven regarded her intended with a smile. "And do _you_ anticipate having me around, Captain?"

Janeway leaned down toward her partner with an evil grin, "I certainly do. How else am I supposed to keep you out of trouble if I don't keep you close to me?"

The optical implant arched and one corner of Seven's mouth rose. "Really, Captain? And here I thought you kept me close to you because you _liked_ me close to you."

_Seven's getting really good at flirting_, thought Janeway. _How did I ever think I could spend the rest of my life without her? My God, she's amazing!_

"You see through me as always, love. But right now we need to go up to Voyager, meet B'Elanna and make sure your alcove is functioning like it ought to. Come on, we'll bring Ethan along. Maybe spending some time around you will cure him of his crush."

Seven gave a rather unbecoming snort as she rose. "It did not cure _you_."

_Really, __**really**__ good_.

* * *

Voyager's environmental controls were being monitored from the control center of Utopia Planetia and all power supplied from spaceport umbilicals linked to the ship. Seven of Nine immediately noticed that the air smelled differently on the familiar ship when they stepped off the pads in Transporter Room one.

The women strode out of the room and automatically turned left, heading for Cargo Bay two with Radcliffe in hot pursuit. When they entered the cavernous bay B'Elanna could be clearly heard shouting orders at the refit teams.

"NO! I said to check the power flow regulators on the 'B' side circuits! If we don't balance the circuits independently the alcove won't cycle up properly. Remember, the Borg think in a linear manner. Each circuit is independent of the others; each circuit with it's own backup. They get a built in redundancy that way and their technology is less vulnerable to weapons damage. Is that clear?"

"Problems, Lieutenant?" barked Janeway as much to announce their presence as to inquire on the state of the diagnostic.

B'Elanna straightened up and grinned at the new arrivals. "Captain," she nodded in greeting as she trotted up to Seven, threw her arms around the taller woman's waist, lifted her off her feet and spun her around before setting the stunned former drone back on the deck. "I am _so_ happy for you! Congratulations! Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!"

Seven's rather bemused smile belied her happiness at B'Elanna's greeting. "See what, Lieutenant Torres?"

"The _ring_, Seven, _the ring!_ The Doctor just hailed me and told me the big news. He said your engagement ring is a whopper! Lemme see!" Janeway mentally rolled her eyes wondering if there was _any_ member of the senior staff who didn't know by now.

Seven held out her left hand and her smile broadened as B'Elanna's eyes popped. "Kahless! It's a damned good thing you've got a duranium reinforced skeleton and Borg-enhanced musculature. No ordinary human could hold her hand up with a rock this big on it!" She looked up at Janeway and grinned again. "Congratulations, Captain. So when's the wedding?"

"Captain Janeway and I will be married in 5.3 weeks. Invitations will go out within the next week to all members of the crew and the other guests."

"That's great! Right before everybody's leave is over. The whole crew will be able to make it. Where's it going to be?"

"In Indiana. There is a non-denominational church there that the Janeways have been married in for several generations. We will be married there. And B'Elanna? I have a favor to ask of you."

"What's that, Seven?"

"Would you stand up with me? Commander Tuvok is standing with Kathryn, with _the Captain_, and I would like you to stand with me."

Torres let out a whoop and hugged Seven again. "You bet I will!"

Janeway smiled at her Engineering Chief. "Well then, now that we've got the social obligations out of the way, how are we coming with the alcove diagnostics?"

"We're getting power fluctuations between the alpha and beta relays, Captain. It's not serious, and I think all it needs is a minor adjustment, but I don't want to take any chances."

"And I don't want you to. How long before you'll know if you've got it under control?"

"Fifteen minutes, tops, Captain. Why don't you and Seven head down to Astrometrics? There's a group from the Science Institute down there trying to figure out how it works. I'm sure Seven could save them a lot of time."

"All right, Lieutenant. Let me know when the diagnostics are complete here. There are a couple of things in Engineering that we probably need to go over this morning too."

"I'll let you know when we finish here, Captain. Catch you later, Seven!"

"I will see you in Engineering, Lieutenant." The women turned away from each other and Janeway and Seven left Torres to finish her work on the Borg alcoves. As they headed for the doors, Seven called out over her shoulder, "Come with us, Ensign Radcliffe. There is much you can learn in the Astrometrics Lab." The young officer wasted no time complying.

The doors to the lab on deck eight were open when Janeway, Seven and Radcliffe rounded the corner and came to it. A group of engineers and scientists huddled over the control interfaces, and were talking quietly among themselves; their voices oddly grating in the silence of the room.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" Again, Janeway's voice seemed to command rather than greet. It had the intended affect causing the group to snap almost to attention at their arrival. "Are you having problems with the Astrometrics arrays?"

"Not problems, exactly, Captain," said one man, apparently the lead researcher. "The power protocols appear to be compromised and the control interfaces are non-responsive. We're attempting to interface our tricorders to analyze the blockage and then we plan to utilize an encryption algorithm to bypass the compromised interface modules."

"Do you understand what he's trying to say, Ensign Radcliffe?" asked Janeway with a hint of asperity in her voice. She had little patience with those who used verbal obfuscation to hide their inadequacies.

"Not a clue, Captain," replied Radcliffe.

"They cannot turn it on," answered Seven with disdain, "And they are planning on destroying the control consoles and interfaces to try and bypass them."

"Is that about the size of it, gentlemen?" queried Janeway.

"I wouldn't say that, no, Captain," answered the head scientist, "We were planning on asking the control center at the shipyards to see it they could override the command codes – "

"They cannot. If you have compromised the control interfaces, then the Borg encryption codes built into the backup modules will safeguard the command codes. Utopia Planetia will not be able to break them," snapped Seven. She had built the Astrometrics Lab virtually by herself and had certainly run it by herself for nearly four years; she was a bit possessive of it. The fact that a group of scientists who didn't know what they were doing were in the process of tearing it apart angered her greatly.

"And how do you know that?" demanded the scientist, showing a bit of temper himself.

"Because she is Seven of Nine and she built this lab," barked Janeway, quashing his display of ire most effectively. "You can do one of two things at this point, gentlemen. You can ask for her assistance and learn how the lab works, or you can get thrown off this ship in favor of a team that's willing to acknowledge when it's in over its head. Which will it be?"

"You can't do that! You don't have the authority!" sputtered the red-faced scientist.

"You're relieved, Dr. - ?"

"Hendricks," supplied another member of the team helpfully.

"You're relieved, Dr. Hendricks," Janeway nodded her thanks to the team member supplying the information and slapped her COMM badge. "Security to Astrometrics, deck eight." A security detail arrived in moments and Janeway issued her orders. "Escort Dr. Hendricks off the ship and out of the shipyards. His access is revoked immediately. My authorization."

"Yes, ma'am!" the security officers politely grasped Hendricks' arms and hustled him out of the lab.

"Now who's in charge of this detail?" asked Janeway a bit more calmly.

"I guess that would be me, Captain," said a sandy-haired man stepping forward. "I'm Jason Boatwright from Quantum Array Development. Hendricks didn't appreciate the safeguards built into the system; he just tried to break in past them."

"He would not succeed. Why did he not just utilize the instructions we left for the lab when we stood down?" asked Seven in frustration.

"I don't know, ma'am. He just seemed like he didn't think it would be any big deal. Apparently he was wrong, because he brought the whole system down."

"Seven, do you think you can find the problem and fix it?" asked Janeway.

"I can try, Captain." Seven strode to the control console and tapped several keys with no results. She spun on her heel and moved to a wall interface with the central computer core and tapped in her control codes and encryption overrides, her fingers moving so fast as to be nearly invisible. The group of scientists trailing in her wake reminded Janeway of a flock of ducklings following its mother on the pond back home.

"Captain, Dr. Hendricks has caused considerable corruption in the online interfaces between the central processor and control console. I will have to access the system at the processor level to correct the data corruptions."

"Go ahead, Seven," authorized Janeway, crossing her arms on her chest and leaning back slightly towards Radcliffe. "Watch this," she whispered to her awe-struck aide.

Seven took a half step back from the computer interface, made a fist of her left hand and extended it toward the console. Her assimilation tubules shot out and imbedded themselves in the control surface, linking her cortical node directly with the ship's computer core. The console leapt to life, controls flashing and cycling. The group of scientists gave a collective gasp and took a step backwards.

"How…how are you _doing_ that?" whispered Boatwright.

"I am Borg," declared Seven arrogantly.

"Hot damn!" muttered Ethan in amazement.

"Isn't she something?" said Janeway with a wry smile. "I'm gonna marry that girl, Ensign."

Radcliffe just grinned at her.

After several moments, Seven withdrew her tubules from the console and turned to an access panel adjacent to the computer interface. "Ensign, assist me!"

Radcliffe sprang to her side and helped her shift the panel. Seven pulled out the array of isolinear chips and began to shift them in their slots, bypassing the damaged data sectors. "By utilizing the existing isolinear array and rerouting the power and control pathways around the damaged sectors, we can still activate the arrays and the repairs will be minor. We need only reprogram some isolinear chips and replace those that I have deactivated and the original control interfaces will again function. If you are ever in a situation where a fast repair is necessary always think to reroute your power and control pathways through existing interfaces rather than install new ones. The time you save may save your life and your ship, Ensign."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand." And the amazing thing to Radcliffe was that he _did _understand. Seven's demonstration and explanation had made more sense to him than half the lectures he had endured in his four years at Starfleet Academy. It was practical, useful and tactically sound advice.

She finished setting the chips in their new slots and stood. Returning to the main control console, her fingers danced over the controls like a virtuoso pianist. The effect was like a musical score building toward a thunderous finale: screen by screen, display by display, console by console the lab came to life. In a final crescendo of programming she brought the massive view screen online with the entire sector displayed in full color.

"Holy shit!" whispered Radcliffe as the scientists gaped in amazement. Janeway just stood there, grinning. _That's my girl!_

"There you are, gentlemen. The array will need to be recalibrated as soon as I affect repairs, but in the meanwhile a mere sector display will have to suffice."

Boatwright finally found his voice. "Do you mean to tell me that this array can display _more_ than the sector?"

"Of course, Dr. Boatwright. It can display the entire quadrant if need be."

"Are you telling me you've extended the sensor arrays so that they can scan the _entire quadrant?_"

"Yes, Dr. Boatwright. It is a simple matter of power mechanics utilized in a controlled harmonics cascade. However, optimal resolution is reduced if you extend the array beyond six sectors."

The scientists gathered around her all talking at once. Apparently, Seven's designs were indeed the breakthrough they had been billed to be.

"Ah, gentlemen? Seven needs to break for lunch right now, but I promise I'll have her back to you soon. Do you think you can keep from further damaging the lab until she returns?"

"Of course, Captain Janeway," replied Boatwright. "Now that we've got the system online, the instructions we've got will let us experiment with the array."

"Do not attempt to extend the array further than this sector until I have reprogrammed the isolinear chips or you will overload the system and initiate another cascade failure."

"No, ma'am. We won't. I promise you."

"See that you do not." Seven turned and strode over to the beaming Janeway. "Where shall we consume lunch?"

"How about the Commissary? Ethan, why don't you join us?"

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

Janeway and Radcliffe spent the afternoon in the office going over requisitions while Seven worked in the Astrometrics lab first repairing the damage and then demonstrating its capabilities to the scientists. B'Elanna finished the alcove diagnostics and when she was finally satisfied that Seven's alcove was fully functional again, moved to main Engineering and worked with two of the crews there on the transwarp coils. The women met in their office suite early in the evening to do a recap of the day and plan what needed to be done the next day.

"So, are you headed back Earth side?" Janeway asked her engineer when they had finished.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and catch the shuttle that leaves at 1830 hours. Tom and his father were going to take Miral out on a class two shuttle this afternoon; apparently, you're never too young to do aerobatics according to my husband and father-in-law. I need to make sure they don't have her too worked up to sleep. What are your plans?"

"Dinner at the O club, some time alone together and then Seven needs to regenerate. It's going to be a pretty quiet evening for us."

"Nothing wrong with that, Captain. Everybody needs quiet evenings. They keep you sane."

"We'll see you in the morning, B'Elanna. Do you want to try to grab breakfast with us at the Commissary or eat at home?"

"I'm really enjoying letting Tom handle the feeding chores with Miral. I think I'll meet you for breakfast. 0730 hours?"

"We'll be there. Have a safe trip home."

The group broke up and went their separate ways. Seven of Nine enjoyed the Officers' Club, although she maintained that Gretchen's food and Radcliffe's tea were better, and she seemed pleased at the guest quarters Janeway had been assigned.

"It is appropriate that they treat you with respect, Kathryn. They _should_ make quarters like these available to you; after all, it is your ship everyone is working on."

"Come over here and sit with me. You need to understand it stopped being my ship the moment I surrendered the command codes and we stood down. It's very unlikely that I will be given command of Voyager again. Most likely, I'll get a completely different ship. That is, if I don't opt for a desk job and Admirals bars."

"What will you choose to do, Kathryn?"

"Darling, we've got a year to figure that out together. We don't need to discuss it right now. The only thing I'm concerned about this minute is making sure you're safe while you regenerate. Well, that and spending a little quality time snuggling with you before you have to leave for the Cargo Bay."

Seven wrapped the smaller woman in her arms and drew her close. "Kathryn, you are incorrigible." She leaned down and kissed Janeway firmly, her tongue lightly brushing across Kathryn's lower lip.

They snuggled together exchanging soft kisses. Without any conscious thought they wound up lying together on the couch, legs entwined, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Seven was never sure where she stopped and Kathryn began when they lay like this. What she _did_ know for certain was that she had never experienced anything like the feelings that surged through her when she kissed Kathryn. If she needed any further proof that her relationship with Chakotay was not meant to be she had it now. To hold Kathryn and be held by her caused her heart to beat irregularly and made it difficult to breathe. Her hands trembled when she touched Kathryn and often she could not seem to burrow close enough to her love.

Seven had never known peace like she did when she lay in Kathryn's arms. It was as if the two of them were floating alone on a peaceful sea. All the cares and worries and fears of life were left behind when they were together like this. The thought of having this kind of peace for the rest of her life left Seven weak in the knees.

"Kathryn?"

"Hmmm? What love?"

"Are you disturbed that we have not yet copulated?"

Seven could feel the soft chuckle rumble through Janeway's chest. "No, darling, I'm not disturbed that we haven't _made love_ yet. I've told you why. I know you think you're strong enough, but I don't want to take any chances. Once the doctors release you then we can make love all the time if you want. Plus, and I'm almost ashamed to admit this, I'm not entirely comfortable making love in my mother's house – don't ask why. It's a parent-child thing."

"But Kathryn, if you don't wish to make love in your mother's house, where will we be able to make love?"

"You _do_ know I have a home in San Francisco, right? I haven't moved back in there yet because I've been worried about you, and I know that Mom and Phoebe wanted me to stay with them for a while. But I think that once we, uh, take that next step, we should seriously think about moving back to the city for some privacy."

"So we will have a home of our own?" Seven's hand drifted lazily over Kathryn's back.

"That's right; we'll have a home of our own. It has a back yard with trees surrounding it, and a deck with a hot tub and the living room has a big fireplace. I never used the fireplace that much, but since I've been home all I can think of is spending those long, chilly winter nights in front of it with you." The feel of Seven's hands caressing her back made Kathryn want to purr.

"Does your house have a kitchen?"

"It has a wonderful kitchen. I've never _used_ it you understand, but it has a wonderful kitchen. Even Mom said so."

"So I will be able to cook in our home?"

"Yes you will, darling. Whenever you wish."

"I think I will like having our own home, Kathryn."

"I think I will too, darling. Just as long as you're in it with me, I think I will _love_ having our own home. Now, be quiet and kiss me some more. We've only got an hour until you need to go regenerate and I need to confirm the security arrangements. Let's not waste it."

Seven saw to it that they didn't.

* * *

Seven took a sonic shower while Kathryn called Base Operations to check on the security arrangements for the evening. She had discussed the extra security needs for Voyager and Cargo Bay two with the Ops staff earlier and wished to confirm that her requests had been seen to. To her concern she discovered that Base Ops had noted the requests and final dispositions read only "Check in with security personnel on site." Janeway couldn't get any further information from Ops as to what that meant.

She decided not to take any chances. She hailed Radcliffe and asked him to report to her quarters with a couple of type 2 phasers. When he got there, Janeway took one of the phasers and sat him down unceremoniously.

"Ensign Radcliffe, I am about to stretch Starfleet security protocols and relate information to you that is classified 'Top Secret'. If you ever reveal your knowledge of this information I will see you prosecuted to the fullest extent of military law. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Ethan, shortly after Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant Seven of Nine was kidnapped by Section 31. She was nearly killed in their attempt to secure her internal Borg technologies. My senior staff and I were able to locate the operatives and take them into custody before they succeeded. While we arrested most of Section 31, there are some operatives that slipped the net and are still out there. I requested additional security while she was regenerating on Voyager, but the update I just got from Base Ops isn't clear if it's in place. It may be up to you and me to protect her while she regenerates. Are you willing to do that?"

The young man stood up, pulled the phaser off his tunic and reset its power relay to 'heavy stun'.

"Absolutely, Captain!"

Janeway nodded and stood. Turning to Seven she asked, "Do you have a problem if Radcliffe and I are your security tonight?"

"I cannot imagine being in better hands."

"Then let's get going."

They left the guest quarters and headed for the transporter rooms. Radcliffe moved easily, looking relaxed, but his eyes never stopped sweeping the area. Janeway was impressed with his natural tactical instincts. Tuvok would have made him into a fine Tactical Officer. When they beamed onto Voyager both Janeway and Radcliffe pulled their phasers and the trio moved more cautiously toward Cargo Bay two. As they turned the final corner to the bay Janeway stopped suddenly when she saw who was standing in front of the open bay doors.

"Good evening, Captain Janeway," said a grinning Fleet Marine in full BDUs. His belt held a personal sidearm and he carried a disruptor rifle slung on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Martin! I never expected to see you here."

"Admiral Patterson got a report that Seven of Nine was going to need to regenerate on Voyager for the next two nights and gave my C.O. a call. He seemed to think that a little extra security would be a good idea."

"Well, I'm certainly delighted to see you. Are you alone or did you bring some of your friends?"

"Funny you should mention that. I happen to have nine of my closest friends with me."

Janeway turned to Seven and Radcliffe. "Lieutenant Martin and his men helped rescue you on Mars, Seven. And then protected you in the hospital after we got you back to Earth." She made the introductions. Martin held out his hand to Seven and shook hers firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. You're certainly looking better than the last time I saw you. Are you fully recovered from your injuries?"

"I still require some additional time and regeneration, Lieutenant, but I am feeling much, much better than I was. Thank you for helping Captain Janeway and our crew to rescue me."

"No need, ma'am. It was our pleasure. And I understand congratulations are in order for both of you. Now, let me show you what I've arranged for your security for the next couple of nights."

Martin took them into Cargo Bay two where his men were assembled. He explained their patrol plans and guard shifts outside the bay and showed them the sensor array they'd brought along that would indicate any transport or movement inside the cargo bay after they had secured it.

"After we settle Seven in her alcove the cargo bay will be secured. I'll personally check on her hourly. There will never be less than two Marines stationed outside the cargo bay doors with the other eight patrolling this deck. Access to deck four will be restricted from the time we secure Seven in her alcove. You'll be allowed access, of course, Captain, but no one other than Voyager senior staff will be."

"Lieutenant Martin, can I make one addition to that list?"

"Certainly, Captain. Who did you want to add?"

"Ensign Radcliffe. He's my aide and I trust him completely."

"He'll be on the authorized list in just a minute, Captain. Anyone else?"

"No one that comes to mind, Lieutenant. Thank you for your diligence."

"No thanks necessary, Captain. My men and I would hate for Section 31 to have another shot at hurting Seven of Nine." He turned to the former drone. "Shall we get started?"

He dispatched his men outside the bay, nodded to Janeway and Seven and left the cavernous bay with Radcliffe.

"Alone at last," quipped Janeway.

"It is very nice of Admiral Patterson to have Lieutenant Martin and his men guarding me."

"I told you, you are very important to me and to Starfleet. None of us want to take any chances where your safety is concerned. Now, let's get you regenerating."

They stepped up onto the dais and Seven walked into her alcove. When she turned to face front Janeway took her in her arms and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to miss you tonight. I'll be here at 0700 hours when your cycle finishes. Then we can go to breakfast with B'Elanna."

"I will miss you too, Kathryn. May I have one more kiss before I regenerate?"

"You certainly may." It was several minutes before the women broke apart and Seven backed into the contacts of the alcove. Janeway programmed an eight-hour cycle and activated the controls. Seven's eyes snapped shut and her body stiffened as the cycle began.

"Sweet dreams," murmured Janeway who then stepped off the dais and walked toward the doors. Just before they opened, she turned back to take one last look at the woman she loved then turned and left the bay.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"_**Regeneration cycle complete**_," chirped the computer promptly at 0700 hours. Seven opened her eyes and stepped forward out of the alcove's contacts. Kathryn stood on the deck in front of her smiling.

"Good morning, darling. Did you regenerate well?"

"My energy levels are always higher after a full cycle, so yes, Kathryn, I did regenerate well."

"I'm glad you feel better. Let's head to the Commissary and meet B'Elanna." She held out her hand and helped Seven off the dais.

"Did _you_ sleep well, Kathryn?" inquired Seven as they headed out the Cargo Bay doors and toward the Transporter room. The Marine guards stationed there snapped to attention as they passed.

"As well as could be expected considering that the only place I wanted to be was in Cargo Bay two with you."

"I will confess, Kathryn, I always enjoyed it when you visited me while I regenerated."

"You _knew_? You knew that I'd watch you? And you never said anything?"

"Of course I knew. Regeneration is not like sleep, Kathryn. You are still aware of what is happening in the immediate area. I always knew when you were there."

Kathryn's wry grin didn't reflect the vague unease she felt at having her secret found out. While she commanded Voyager she could never act on the feelings she harbored for her beautiful Astrometrics officer. But those unacknowledged yearnings had driven her to stand in the shadows of Cargo Bay two countless nights and watch silently while Seven regenerated. At the time she couldn't understand what drove her, but now having declared her love she realized that it was the call of a soul mate.

Kathryn had thought herself in love twice before but knew now that the emotions she had felt then were pale imitations of what she felt for Seven. Her soul was at peace because for the first time in her life a kindred spirit loved and supported her. She had been engaged twice before but had never been committed enough to the relationships to set a wedding date. Now, she had been engaged a week and couldn't wait for the wedding. It was Seven of Nine who made all the difference. The thought of being together for the rest of their lives filled her with a joy she had never before known.

They met B'Elanna at the Commissary and were entertained with stories of Miral under Tom's care. Apparently the previous evening before B'Elanna arrived home he had discovered just how far a child can spit something when they don't like the way it tastes. B'Elanna commented that they were contemplating having the kitchen repainted as a result. The meal passed pleasantly and they headed to the office suite to finalize the day's plans. Radcliffe had coffee and tea prepared and they set the schedule for the next three weeks. When they finished, B'Elanna left for the Engineering section and Seven went to Astrometrics.

Janeway and Radcliffe were going over current requisitions in an effort to streamline the process of keeping the project on schedule. Janeway was a competent administrator, but the bureaucracy of the shipyards supply chain gave her the same kind of headache temporal mechanics did. Radcliffe was doing his best, but neither of them were a match for Commander Nixon and his Logistics and Supply staff. Janeway was of the opinion that the Borg Queen and the entire Collective wouldn't be a match for Nixon and L&S. Finally in a last ditch effort to avoid a massive migraine she exploded.

"Just deal with it, Radcliffe! I don't care how you do it or what you have to do, just deal with it!" Grabbing her coffee mug she headed for Engineering and the straightforward problems of plasma dynamics and power flow distribution.

Radcliffe delved deeply into the requisition files and began the laborious task of cross-referencing them by routing, date and approving officer. After he had completed this task a faint glimmer of light appeared in the morass of overdue and delayed requisitions. There were several requisitions that had been filled on time and the necessary supplies delivered to the correct locations. Ethan began to research those requisitions and discovered that they all carried the same initials in the "Approving Officer" box. M-C-D. Ethan had only been on Utopia Planetia for a couple of weeks and had no idea to whom those initials might belong. But he had a reliable source that _had_ been around Utopia Planetia for a while and knew just about everyone permanently stationed at the shipyards.

"Radcliffe to Commissary."

"Commissary here, Ensign. What's up Ethan?"

"Max, I need some help. Who around here has the initials M-C-D?"

"M-C-D? Do you have any idea what department they're in? That might help to narrow it down some."

"They're somewhere in Supply I think."

"M-C-D in supply…M-C-D…supply…," suddenly Max laughed. "It's not M-C-D…its McD. Short for McDeere. I'm betting that's Lieutenant McDeere in Supply."

"McDeere, got it. Thanks Max. You're bailing me out again."

Radcliffe got on his terminal and did a quick scan of the L&S department roster and determined the routing codes for a 'Lieutenant J. McDeere'. He reconfigured their requisition parameters and routed all but their lowest priority requisitions through that officer. He would have to keep an eye on the flow of their paperwork but if his idea was sound their supply problems were over.

Meanwhile down in Engineering, B'Elanna and a work crew were attempting to gain access to a power distribution conduit. The access plate had apparently been fused in a recent power surge and they had spent the better part of half an hour trying in vain to pry it open with every tool on the Engineering deck.

The work crew leader turned to the stocky Klingon hybrid with frustration evident on his face. "Lieutenant, we're going to have to call for a plasma cutting team. This thing is fused solid to the bulkhead. We're never going to be able to budge it. It'll have to be cut loose."

"And that'll take another hour to get a team down here, dammit. We'll never get into this conduit at this rate," swore B'Elanna, "unless…" A wicked grin briefly crossed her face and she turned to face the control consoles behind her where Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine were discussing the dismantling of their cobbled-together transwarp drive.

"Hey, Seven! Can you give us a hand over here?"

The tall ex-drone walked briskly over to B'Elanna and her work crew. "Yes, Lieutenant Torres? How may I be of assistance?"

"Exactly what I said before; can you give us a hand here? This access panel is fused to the bulkhead and it'll take an hour to get a plasma cutting team down here."

"Certainly, Lieutenant Torres," Seven replied, eyeing the access panel with her optical implant to assess its composition and tensile strength. Then she carefully removed the engagement ring from her left hand, slipped it into the front pocket of her jeans, took a balanced stance and without warning drove her left hand through the panel. The shriek of tortured metal was accompanied by the gasps of the work crew as she casually wrenched the panel loose from the bulkhead and handed it to a worker. He immediately collapsed under its weight and it took three of his colleagues to lift it off of him. Seven, meanwhile, was slipping the ring back on her finger.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Lieutenant Torres?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you, Seven. I think we can handle it from here."

Seven nodded and returned to her discussion of the transwarp drive with the captain. The work crew stood, stunned and staring at the former drone as Torres leaned into the now open access port to assess the damage. When she pulled herself back out, she noticed that she was working alone, the rest of the team still frozen in shock. She winked at another Voyager crewmember who had volunteered to work the refit and nodded at the paralyzed work crew. Ensign Karri Jameson grinned and strolled over to the team.

"You don't have to worry about Seven hurting anybody. If she's really pissed there are only two words you need to know: assimilation tubules!" Not surprisingly, her words did little to relax them.

* * *

Seven's second regeneration cycle was as uneventful as the first and Janeway was considerably relieved when the young woman stepped off the dais for the last time. One of the tasks she had taken upon herself was to set up a schedule of regular alcove regeneration cycles for Seven for the next two weeks. B'Elanna swore that she could have one of the alcoves relocated to Janeway's San Francisco house within that timeframe. When Janeway had transmitted the schedule to Admirals Paris and Patterson she received a prompt response indicating that Lieutenant Martin and his men would provide security for those evenings when Seven was required to be on the ship.

They managed to return to Indiana before lunch and regaled Gretchen and Phoebe with the story of Dr. Hendricks and Seven's removal of the access panel. Gretchen and Phoebe told them the news of the neighborhood in return. As they were settling in the living room with coffee and tea, Gretchen dropped her bombshell.

"Seven, you had a call from the MIT-Daystrom Institute. They would like you to visit them the day after tomorrow. You'll need to contact the director there this afternoon to confirm your visit."

Seven's eyes lit up at the news. She didn't fully understand the way things worked on Earth and generally thought humans most inefficient. After all, she had sent her materials to MIT-Daystrom several days before. It would be a simple matter to confirm the facts of her submission with Starfleet. She didn't understand why it had taken almost four days for her to be asked in for an interview and said so. The resulting laughter also confused her.

"Darling," Janeway began, wiping her eyes, "normally it would take between four and six _weeks_ for someone to be fully vetted and invited for an interview at an institute as prestigious as MIT-Daystrom. The fact that it's only taken four _days_ to invite you is amazing and shows just how eager they are to have you on their staff. They've been remarkably efficient."

Seven silently considered this new information as she felt her anxiety drain away. She had been fearful that the delay in asking her for an interview meant that she was considered insufficient to hold a position at the institute. Now it seemed that the opposite was true. Seven resigned herself to never truly understanding her fellow humans and was thankful that she would have Kathryn by her side to help her.

"Kathryn, will you accompany me on the trip? I would feel more secure if you were with me."

"Of course I will, darling. And if I have anything to say about it, we'll have company on the trip. I think I'll ask Lieutenant Martin to come along."

"Kathryn, do you still think it is necessary for –"

"Absolutely! I will not allow you to be at risk unnecessarily. If that means Lieutenant Martin and his men are always around, then they'll always be around. I won't risk losing you again."

Seven's soft smile was an acknowledgment of the love in that statement. "Yes, Kathryn," she said as she rose and headed for the COMM unit in the study. "I will call the director and make the arrangements."

The arrangements were straightforward. They had arrived home in Indiana Saturday morning and were expected at MIT-Daystrom's Cambridge complex at 0900 hours Monday morning. After Seven of Nine had set up the visit Janeway called Admiral Patterson and arranged security for the trip. She and Seven would be touring the complex in the company of Seven's 'cousin' Mattias Hansen from Stockholm.

When they stepped off the transport pads in Boston they were greeted by a familiar face. Lieutenant Martin looked different dressed in his civilian clothes, but Janeway knew he was armed to the teeth and capable of defending Seven against several aggressors. Since Seven herself was feeling so much stronger, Janeway was fairly certain that unless they were attacked by a hostile force of over ten men they were fairly safe. The three of them walked down the corridor to the local transport area and moments later were standing in the reception area of the Institute's Administration Building.

The Director of the Institute greeted them cordially and arranged coffee and tea for everyone. She then outlined the mission of MIT-Daystrom and gave a brief history of the illustrious University and Research Institute. Seven's questions were incisive and demonstrated a knowledge of the Institute and current research being conducted there far beyond the norm. The Director explained her plans for their tour and the group rose and headed for the central quadrangle of the campus. As they walked out the main doors the administrative assistant hailed them, announcing an urgent call for Captain Janeway from Starfleet Headquarters. Kathryn told the others to go on ahead and that she would try to catch up.

Janeway cursed under her breath as she activated the COMM screen in the empty office the admin had showed her into. Her displeasure changed into a vague feeling of unease as Admirals Paris and Patterson appeared on her screen.

"Kathryn, sorry for bothering you but we needed to talk with you about a couple of things."

"What do you need to talk with me about?"

"First off," began Admiral Paris, "congratulations on your engagement. May I assume that invitations to the wedding will be arriving shortly?"

Chuckling, Janeway replied, "Yes, Admiral, you may. Seven and I were all for eloping but my mother pitched a fit. It seems that as my father's daughter I have social obligations which can't be shirked. I'm sure you'll both be receiving your invitations shortly."

"Excellent, Kathryn. And that kind of brings us to the second thing we wanted to talk to you about. Why isn't Seven of Nine applying to work for Starfleet? Why is she at MIT-Daystrom?"

"Can you blame her? Starfleet hasn't been exactly welcoming to her since we docked at McKinley. Even before Section 31 pulled their stunt she was being badgered and harassed in her debriefings. Hell, you know as well as I do that half the flag staff at Headquarters would be happy to throw her in a penal colony for the rest of her life. Despite what Picard's told you countless times, Starfleet still seems to think that drones have a will of their own. That they are capable of independent action. I heard some of the talk about Seven. People think she ought to be imprisoned because she was at Wolf 359. They conveniently forget that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Why would she willingly work for an organization that hates her like that?"

"Kathryn, Starfleet _needs_ her. After the Dominion War we've realized that we're vulnerable in areas that we'd thought secure. Seven can help us immensely."

"Well, gentlemen, all I can tell you is that she's applied to the TPG and to MIT-Daystrom and so far only MIT-Daystrom has responded. That's why we're here today. If Starfleet wants her, then Starfleet had better make her a heartfelt apology and a hell of an offer. Likewise if you want her with Dr. Brahms' TPG."

The conversation continued in this vein for a while longer. Just before signing off Admiral Paris informed Janeway that he had received a complaint about Lieutenant Torres from the Supply group on Utopia Planetia and suggested that she contact her office ASAP.

Soundly cursing Commander Nixon and his bureaucratic soul, she punched in the codes for her office and waited for Radcliffe to answer. When his face appeared she smiled and asked him how things were going.

"Well, I suppose I could lie to you and say everything was great, but Lieutenant Torres got into a shouting match with one of Nixon's minions yesterday and threw him off Voyager. Then Commander Nixon stormed into our offices demanding to speak with you and I informed him that you were on leave for another few weeks and that if he had a complaint he needed to address the issue with someone at Headquarters. I'm sorry, Captain. I tried to keep you out of the fray."

Janeway laughed and replied, "And you would have succeeded if Starfleet didn't want Seven of Nine so badly. They took advantage of our visit to MIT-Daystrom to hijack me into a conference call. I was informed of Nixon's complaints as an afterthought. So is he still giving you grief?"

"No, apparently he's content to bitch and moan to somebody at HQ. He hasn't been back here or tried to get on Voyager. Either he's decided that HQ will have more influence on you or he's scared of Lieutenant Torres."

"Probably a combination of both. How are you coming with our requisition problems? Did you figure anything out?"

"Yes, Captain, I did. But I'd rather see if things stabilize before I tell you about what I did. I may have only complicated matters."

"I'll rely on your judgment, Ensign. Keep tabs on the situation and keep me informed if anything changes. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

Radcliffe brought her up to date on what had happened since they left Mars and then talk turned to the refit itself. About the time Janeway was going to end the call B'Elanna walked into Radcliffe's office and sat down.

"Hey, Captain. How's it going?"

"Fine, B'Elanna. We're at MIT-Daystrom and Seven's getting the VIP tour. I got dragged away by a call from Headquarters and they told me there was a bit of a problem with Commander Nixon that I needed to attend to."

Her Chief Engineer flushed darkly. "Honestly, Captain, I don't know how _anything_ gets done around here! Those idiots from Logistics and Supply don't have a clue about what's involved in getting a ship space-ready and they could care less. The only thing they care about is if their forms are filled out correctly or not!"

"Is that what precipitated your fight?"

"No, Captain. He came down to Engineering with a handful of requisitions that had already been approved and tried to tell me that the supplies I requisitioned were 'not fiscally viable'. When I asked him what that meant exactly he said that they cost too much! That they weren't in the budget! I checked before I requisitioned the items and they _are_ within our budget. In fact, they're the _required_ quality and strength. This p'taq just decided that they cost too much all on his own!"

"What was he complaining about?"

As Torres elaborated on the confrontation Seven and her 'cousin Mattias' were being shown through the most secure of the research laboratories in the Institute. At each of the labs they visited Seven was introduced to the lead scientist or researcher and given a general overview of the project. The Director was amazed at her ability to grasp even the most esoteric of the research and ask cogent, probing questions about each project. In two instances, when the project leaders described some difficulty the team was encountering, she had been able to offer suggestions and a possible solution to the problem.

For Seven, the visit was a revelation. Some of the projects she visited had no practical application; they were pure research solely for the sake of learning something previously unknown. Seven had never encountered this concept before. As a drone in the Collective each task she performed had a specific purpose and on Voyager, everything they did was focused on getting the starship back to the Alpha quadrant. The idea of doing research simply to expand the limits of human knowledge thrilled her. By the end of their tour her head was spinning.

As they walked back to the Director's office Seven and the Director chatted about various facets of the Institute and its history. As they walked, no one seemed to notice that 'Cousin Mattias' rarely if ever looked at his 'cousin'. His eyes were always on the surrounding area and people. And because they were, he had noted the respect and occasionally awed expressions of the scientists Seven had talked with. Damping down his internal grin so that it didn't spread to his face, he felt fairly confident that his 'cousin' was going to be spending a great deal of her time at the Institute unless someone came up with a much better offer. It was evident that Seven had wowed them. He made a mental note to have Starfleet Security download the security profiles and clearances of the entire MIT-Daystrom staff to review. If Seven was going to work here they needed to double check the staff vetting.

They met back up with Janeway outside the Director's office and went to the private dining room for lunch. There they were met by several of the senior researchers and lunch was a lively affair sparked by discussion of some of the unique stellar phenomena Voyager had recorded during its time in the Delta quadrant. Seven's eidetic memory was nearly pumped dry as the researchers tried to glean as much first-hand information as Seven and Janeway were able to give. When the group finally broke up three hours later, the Director escorted them to the transport area and thanked them warmly for coming.

"I imagine I'll be talking with you again very soon, Seven," she said.

"Thank you for seeing me, Dr. Pedersen. I will look forward to speaking with you again."

Janeway and Lieutenant Martin bid the Director goodbye and the three of them beamed back to the Boston Transport Center. From there Janeway and Seven were back at the farm within half an hour.

At dinner that night they discussed the day with Gretchen and Phoebe who was of the opinion that Seven 'was a lock' to get a position at the Institute. Once Phoebe had explained what the expression meant Seven relaxed visibly. Gretchen seemed almost reluctant to express an opinion and Seven finally asked her why.

Smiling, Gretchen said, "Seven, dear, my doctorate is in mathematics; more specifically, in anti-derivatives and substitution theory. And I got my degrees from MIT-Daystrom. I didn't want there to be any _hint_ of favoritism so I never said anything. That way you get the position entirely on your own merit, just as it should be. Not because I used any influence I might have to help you out. I'm sorry I didn't speak up sooner, I just thought you'd want to do this on your own."

"You are correct, Gretchen. I would not want any influence used on my behalf. Thank you for not doing so. Kathryn, do you _really_ believe they were impressed with my work?"

"Darling, Lieutenant Martin spent the entire tour watching everybody around you and he said that you blew them away. I have no doubt that Dr. Pedersen is in deep consultation with her Board of Regents trying to determine how much they can offer you to come work there."

"I hope you are correct, Kathryn."

"I am, sweetheart. Just try to be patient. Sometimes these things take time."

Janeway was proved wrong two days later when a hovercraft pulled into the drive and Dr. Pedersen and an older man got out and walked to the house. Janeway and Seven met them on the porch and invited them in. When Gretchen came out of the kitchen to greet the visitors and offer coffee she pulled up abruptly when she caught sight of them. The older man who had accompanied Dr. Pedersen did the same.

"Gretchen?" he stammered. "Gretchen _Janeway_…my God, I never made the connection."

Gretchen's full laugh warmed the room. "Hello, Padraig. What brings you to my home?"

"_Your_ home? This is _your_ home?"

"Yes, Padraig, this is my home. Kathryn is my eldest daughter. She and Seven are to be married in a little more than four weeks. They've been staying here since Voyager returned."

Dr. Pedersen broke in. "Dr. MacSharry? Do you know Mrs. Janeway?"

"_Doctor_ Janeway, Director. Gretchen and I were doctoral candidates together."

"Padraig, why are you here now?" asked Gretchen.

"I'm chairman of the Board of Regents of MIT-Daystrom, Gretchen. I've come with Dr. Pedersen here to speak with Seven of Nine."

"Well then, I suppose you'd best speak with her. Please, use the dining room. Can I get anyone coffee or tea?"

Once Seven and the two scientists were settled Gretchen took a very nervous Kathryn for a walk down to Phoebe's studio.

"Kathryn, calm down. The Chairman of the Board doesn't come along to turn somebody down. The Chairman of the Board comes to make a _really_ big job offer. They sent in the heavy hitters to make sure Seven accepted."

"You haven't a clue how much I want you to be right, Mom. I want her to have everything she wants. She's missed so much in life; I just want to make up for all the time she lost to the Borg."

"Kathryn, you will. Just relax. You have the rest of your lives to make everything as right as you can for Seven. Just know that there will be some things you can't make happen and be content with those things you _can_ influence."

"So how long do you think we should give them?"

"I'm sure they'll have some particulars to iron out about start date and staffing her labs and such. I think another fifteen minutes or so should do it. We can drop in on Phoebe and then all three of us can head back to the house together. It's coming up on lunch time."

It was closer to half an hour when the three Janeways returned to the house to find Seven and the two Daystrom scientists deep in a discussion of plasma dynamics. Seven turned her head sharply and stood up at the sound of the door shutting behind them.

"Gretchen, Phoebe…Kathryn, would the three of you be able to make a short trip to Boston next Monday?"

"I'm sure we can arrange to do so, Seven. Is it important?"

The beautiful young woman smiled shyly, "Dr. Pedersen and Dr. MacSharry will be conferring three PhD degrees on me next Monday."

"Only three? Damn Seven, you must be slipping. I'd figured five at least," cracked Phoebe.

Dr. Pedersen smiled as she rose and began gathering her things. "The MIT-Daystrom Institute will be proud to confer doctoral degrees in Astrophysics, Particle Physics and Plasma Dynamics to Annika Hansen on Monday next. You will be our honored guests at the ceremony."

"Dr. Pedersen, Dr. MacSharry, we will be delighted to attend," responded Gretchen as she showed her guests to the door.

After the visitors from MIT-Daystrom had departed Kathryn joined Seven on the porch swing. "Lunch will be ready in just a few minutes," she said as she took hold of Seven's hand. "Is there something wrong, darling?"

"No, Kathryn, I am just relieved. Not that I have the qualifications to work at the Institute, but that I have not let you down. I did not want you to be disappointed in me."

"Disappointed in you? Love, how could I ever be disappointed in you? Well, except for a couple of times when you were first on Voyager. But we got past those. Darling, you continually amaze me. Disappointed is the last thing I'd ever feel about you. I'm so proud of you I could just bust. In fact, I have a confession to make."

"A confession? What did you do, Kathryn?"

"I was so proud of you that I hailed Radcliffe at the office and had him order a nameplate for the office you're using that says 'Dr. Annika Hansen'. He was whooping with joy when he heard they'd given you three doctorates."

"You told Ensign Radcliffe?"

"I had to tell somebody! I was bursting with the news, and Mom and Phoebe already knew. Besides, I knew he'd be as happy for you as I am."

"It will take some adaptation to get used to the idea. And I am not accustomed to using my human designation."

"Think of it this way, love, Dr. Hansen sounds better than Dr. Seven or Dr. Nine, doesn't it? Besides, it's not going to change what your friends and family call you; you'll still be our Seven. Dr. Hansen will just be a formal designation."

"A formal designation?"

"Yes. A formal designation. Now my darling, I think I would very much like to be kissed by the holder of several PhDs. Know anybody in the area who might fit the bill?"

Seven of Nine did, in fact, know someone who fit the bill. Gretchen had to call them three times before they made it in to lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Seven of Nine sat in the consultation room waiting for Admiral Pulaski and Voyager's EMH to return with the results of the systems diagnostics and scans they had performed on her. She had no fears that the results would be negative and was eager to receive her medical clearance. Tomorrow was the official Starfleet welcome ceremony for Voyager and her crew, and Kathryn had reserved a penthouse suite for them at the elegant Claremont Hotel where the ceremony and ball were to be held. Seven couldn't wait to spend a long weekend with her fiancée in the city. Which would begin as soon as she had received her medical clearance.

Admiral Pulaski and Voyager's EMH entered the room discussing the data on a PADD the EMH carried. The Admiral looked up from the data and smiled at her.

"Well, Seven, it looks like our estimates at the time of your surgery were way off. I said it might take months and you've managed to be back to 100% in six weeks. In this case, I'm absolutely delighted to be incorrect. I must say that those extra regeneration cycles on Voyager this past couple of weeks have helped immensely. Will you be able to continue regenerating in your alcove regularly?"

"Yes, Admiral. Captain Janeway has made arrangements for me to regenerate in my alcove and Lieutenant Torres can move one of them into Kathryn's home in just a few days. So as soon as we get the house here in the city opened up she will install my alcove and regeneration on Voyager will no longer be an issue. I will regenerate at home."

"So you and Kathryn will be moving back to the city? How does Gretchen feel about that?"

"She understands that Kathryn and I will both need to return to work after the honeymoon and that she wouldn't be seeing much of us even if we were to remain living on the farm. But we have assured her that we will go home to Indiana those weekends that we can and that we will spend all the holidays with her. She seems content with that."

Voyager's EMH dropped his opinion into the mix. "It's not a good idea to anger your mother-in-law before the wedding, Seven. Or afterwards, for that matter."

"Gretchen is not angry, Doctor. Kathryn is the one who has been angry. Phoebe has been teasing her unmercifully about us needing some privacy. That is why Kathryn rented the suite for a long weekend. Phoebe and Gretchen will attend the welcome ceremony and ball, but Kathryn has arranged for them to have other accommodation in the hotel. They will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Well then, we'd best get you on your way to the hotel, young lady. Effective this date and time, you are hereby released from all medical care and deemed fully fit for duty. We'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow evening."

With that Admiral Pulaski applied her thumbprint to the PADD she carried and completed Seven's medical records officially. Seven stood up and hugged the EMH and Admiral Pulaski in turn.

"Thank you both for everything you have done for me. I would be dead if not for both of you."

"Well, you gave us a lot to work with. Now do us both a favor and don't make us do it again, okay?"

Seven's smile glowed. "I will comply. And I will look for you both tomorrow evening. Thank you again."

Once outside the Starfleet Medical facility Seven turned east toward the Headquarters complex and main gates. As she strode toward the gates she was aware of the stares from Starfleet personnel as she passed. A breathtaking six-foot former Borg drone is hard to miss and stories of Voyager's adventures in the Delta quadrant and of Seven of Nine in particular were running rampant. To see Seven on the Starfleet base was cause for most of the personnel who could see her to stop and enjoy the view.

It didn't take her long to exit the Starfleet complex and she flagged down a hovercab just outside the main gates. "Claremont Hotel," she instructed the driver. In a few short minutes she was stepping out of the hovercraft at the Hotel's entrance. Once inside she quickly obtained her suite access codes and directions to the private penthouse lifts. Riding up to the penthouse level she felt a bubbling of anticipation in her chest. Kathryn had been deeply frightened by Seven's abduction and was reluctant to pursue a physical relationship with her until she was certain that Seven had fully recovered from her wounds. In the three weeks since their engagement they had kissed and 'snuggled' as Kathryn phrased it as often as possible but had never taken their caresses to the ultimate conclusion. But now that she had her medical clearance there was no reason to wait any longer. Neither of them had discussed it directly, but both were keenly aware of it; in fact it had prompted Kathryn to arrange for the suite and the long weekend away from the family farm.

As Seven stepped off the lift she entered a short hallway with a door on either end. One was marked simply "A" and the other "B". She and Kathryn were in Penthouse "B", the larger of the two suites. Walking swiftly to the door, she keyed in her codes and entered the suite.

Janeway had spent the morning alternately pacing and forcing herself to read from the reports Radcliffe had forwarded to her. While Seven had beamed to Starfleet Medical she had come directly to the hotel with their luggage. She'd checked in and unpacked, following Seven's instructions regarding her formal wear for the ball the following evening. For some reason Seven didn't want her to see what she was planning on wearing before the ball itself, so Janeway had hung the garment in the closet without removing the opaque plastiseal covering. She made sure her dress whites were in good shape and arranged to have her boots polished and returned late tomorrow afternoon. She took special care in arranging for their food, for if everything went according to plan, she and Seven wouldn't be leaving the room until they went downstairs for the Starfleet welcome ceremony the following evening. Then there was nothing to do but pace, read the reports, wait and wait some more.

She looked up sharply at the sound of the door opening and was rewarded with the sight of the woman she loved smiling at her. She wasn't conscious of either rising to her feet or moving to greet Seven; awareness returned only with the feel of Seven in her arms. Her face nestled in the soft vee of Seven's neck and shoulder, she asked the question that had been foremost in her mind all day.

"Are you all right?"

"I am fully healed, Kathryn. I have been given full medical clearance from Admiral Pulaski and our Doctor. Did you think I would not be?"

"I'm just always worried, that's all. When they took you I was so frightened…and when I saw what they'd done to you.…All I could think of was that I was going to lose you because I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I felt. If I'd been able to tell you before you wouldn't have had to endure any of this."

"Kathryn, 'enduring this', as you put it, allowed me to be with you, to become a part of your family, to learn how wonderful it is to be loved. While I would rather not have been tortured, I do not regret the circumstances that allowed those things to happen. We are together, Kathryn; that is all that matters. How we got here is irrelevant."

Janeway felt tears leak out and trickle down her cheek. Seven must have felt it too, for she eased her head out of their embrace and gently kissed the droplets away. Feather-soft kisses traced along Janeway's jaw line to that sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Kathryn," the husky whisper in her ear made Janeway's knees weak, "Which way is the bedroom?"

Wordlessly, Janeway stepped out of the embrace and taking Seven's hand led her into the adjoining bedroom. She had lit the gas logs in the fireplace earlier and the flames flickered on the paneled walls. The huge bed had been turned down and a single rose rested on the pillows. Janeway picked it up and handed it to Seven, raising up on her toes slightly and kissing the taller woman after she had done so.

"I love you so much. I am the luckiest woman in the universe to have a second chance with you. To not have lost you through my own stupidity and stubbornness. Thank you for loving me, Seven of Nine."

"Thank you for coming after me, Kathryn. Thank you for bringing me into your family and into your heart. Thank you for loving _me_."

Their kiss began softly but quickly intensified as arms wrapped tightly and bodies melted together. Janeway couldn't control her hands; they moved over Seven's back, shoulders, sides as if of their own volition. She groaned softly as the tip of Seven's tongue touched her lips seeking entrance. She granted it immediately, her tongue meeting Seven's and beginning that instinctual dance.

_Go slow, for the love of God, go slow…it's her first time…don't frighten her! _Her pulse racing, Kathryn grasped for control when every atom of her body wanted only to tear the clothing off Seven and fling her to the bed. Seven wasn't helping; her hands roamed from hip to shoulder, brushing the sides of Kathryn's breasts. She broke their kiss as her hands clasped the bottom hem of Seven's sweater and in one swift motion, pulled it and the shirt she wore under it over Seven's head. She pressed her lips to the velvety skin of Seven's neck, tasting lightly with her tongue as she worked her way downward; her hands smoothed over warm skin and metallic mesh as she traced Seven's abdominal implant.

Seven's cortical node was in danger of decompiling under the onslaught of sensations and emotions raging within her. When Kathryn had pulled off her sweater and shirt, the sudden coolness of the air had been overcome by the molten fire of her touch. Everywhere Kathryn's hands touched seemed to burn. Her own hands swept up the curves from Kathryn's hip to her shoulder, the softness of her small breast a fleeting temptation to stray. She quickly unfastened Janeway's uniform tunic and slipped it off her shoulders. Instead of pulling the slate gray sweater free of Janeway's trousers, she gently unfastened them and eased the sweater loose. It was a simple matter to slide it over Kathryn's head.

Afterward neither woman could remember removing the rest of their clothing; only that after what seemed mere moments they were on the bed separated by nothing but a faint sheen of sweat, their arms and legs entangled. _My God she feels so soft…how can metal feel so soft?_Kathryn's hands swept up from Seven's implant to cover rose-colored nipples and felt them pebble against her palms. Softly her fingers traced over them, gently squeezing the hardening nubs as her lips traced down Seven's throat. When her lips closed around a swollen nipple Seven gasped and writhed beneath her, hips grinding in primal rhythm.

"Kathryn, oh….please, Kathryn…more…" gasped her love as she clasped Janeway's head. Janeway slipped her thigh between Seven's and felt the copious moisture there coat her skin. She pressed her leg hard against Seven and felt the young woman begin to move against it. _That's right, love, move against me, let it build_. She snaked one hand between them and slipped it into the slick folds. Gently she stroked the sensitive bud she found and was rewarded with a shuddering moan from Seven.

"Kathryn...please…" Janeway's fingers found a rhythm and she felt Seven surge against her, hips moving frantically. Her fingers moved faster and Seven's moans increased in intensity as her passion built. Janeway kissed her way up from breast to throat and moaned against the velvet skin under her lips.

"That's right, darling, just relax; let it build. God, you feel so good against me…" Seven's movements against her leg and fingers became more erratic as she neared the summit. Her words became incoherent as her hands fluttered across Kathryn's back. "Just let it happen, love, come for me…That's right, baby, just let it happen…." She felt Seven still momentarily and then her entire body spasmed as she plunged over the edge. Kathryn slowed the motion of her fingers, easing to a stop as she felt the waves of shuddering abate. She kissed her way to Seven's ear and whispered soothing words as she held the young woman tightly, her hands stroking slowly over Seven's abdominal implant and back. Seven, for her part, could only sob as she clutched Kathryn to her fiercely.

"Shhh, it's okay…it's okay love, you're fine now…I'm right here, I've got you…shhh… I love you…"

"Oh, Kathryn…I never understood…I never knew…"

"I know, darling, I know. It's always overwhelming. Shhh now, just let me hold you, love."

Nestled together in each other's arms they kissed softly as Seven attempted to comprehend what had just happened to her. She understood the mechanics of copulation but had no real perception of the emotional impact of _making love_ as Kathryn would say. She knew only that as much as she had loved Kathryn before, her emotional attachment was even deeper now. She eased back from their kiss and regarded her fiancée gravely.

"I love you, Kathryn. More than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too, darling. I thought I'd loved before, but it's never been anything to compare with how I feel about you. About _us_."

"It is a good thing that we are to be married soon. I don't believe I could live much longer apart from you. I am not at all sure how we survived four years on Voyager without…making love, but I certainly plan on continuing now that we finally have."

"That's good, love. I thought that maybe on Sunday we could go over to my house and see if you think it suitable. If you do I'll make arrangements to have it opened up for us so we can move in very quickly."

Seven chuckled quietly. "I do not pretend to understand why you are reluctant to make love in your mother's home, but if moving into your San Francisco house means we may continue to make love whenever we wish, then I am sure I will find your home suitable."

Janeway's answering chuckle was almost evil in its turn as one of her hands wandered back to Seven's breast and began teasing its nipple erect. Her lips trailed softly over Seven's jaw and across the pulse point on her throat. _I think my little Borg enjoyed making love…heheheh, well just wait until she sees what comes next_. She eased Seven over onto her back and swept her free hand to cover the unoccupied breast. As her kisses moved south, she slid her body between Seven's legs pressing her abdomen against the blonde thatch.

When she took a nipple between her teeth and oh, so gently nipped at it, Seven shuddered and groaned softly. Kathryn sucked the hardening nipple into her mouth and stroked it firmly with her tongue until Seven's moans became almost constant. Then she slowly kissed her way across her lover's chest and paid equal attention to the opposite nipple. Back and forth she went, feeling moisture pooling against her belly as Seven's arousal soared. She had kept her own desire tightly in check so that her focus would be concentrated on Seven, but now Kathryn relaxed and allowed herself to be swept along. As Seven's hips began to move under her, Kathryn felt an answering moisture between her own legs and thrust back. She began to kiss her way down Seven's abdomen, discovering to her surprise that the bands of biometric mesh of the abdominal implant were extremely sensitive. Kissing across it made Seven's breath almost a sob and Kathryn could feel her writhing increase.

Finally she kissed the edge of the crisp blonde hair at the juncture of Seven's legs and allowed herself to slide fully between the young woman's legs. Kathryn gazed at the dripping folds and gently parted the sensitive flesh with her fingertips. Her breath caused another moan from Seven as she blew softly on the bundle of nerve endings. Then Seven stopped breathing entirely as Kathryn slowly licked the length of that sensitive ridge and sucked it into her mouth. Seven sobbed and her hips began a frenzied thrusting as her right hand stroked the back of Janeway's head. Gently Kathryn slipped one finger into Seven and felt the velvet walls clench around her. She slowly withdrew the finger and then slipped two fingers inside the tight sheath. She began a slow in and out motion, matching Seven's thrusts with both fingers and tongue. _It won't be long now, she's trembling all over. Come on, love, come for me…_.Janeway's fingers found the hidden smooth place on Seven's inner wall and pressed against it. The combined stimuli pushed Seven over the edge and she exploded in orgasm, sobbing Kathryn's name over and over. Janeway nursed her through it, withdrawing from the young woman only when the spasms of ecstasy had ceased. Giving one more kiss to the bundle of nerves she kissed her way back up the trembling body and wrapped Seven in her arms, conscious of her own rising passion.

Seven must have sensed it too, for even before her breathing had returned to normal she rolled Janeway over and began kissing her throat.

"It is your turn now, Kathryn," she murmured against the pulse point under her lips. Her hands began a slow, sensuous caress of Janeway's body, one of them stopping to cup a breast and the other continuing to delve into the moisture pooled between the redhead's legs. Janeway needed no further encouragement and began to thrust against the fingers stroking her, finally allowing her own need to rise. The feel of Seven bending over her thrilled her and when those lush lips finally closed over her aching nipple Kathryn could not stifle a moan of desire.

"Ohhhh, yes, love…just like that…oh God, that feels so…don't stop, Seven, please…don't stop…"

Those words and the husky voice that delivered them caused Seven of Nine to shiver with reawakened desire. The idea of her beloved Kathryn writhing in pleasure under her hands and mouth filled her with awe. _She is not afraid to be vulnerable with me, to trust me completely_. As if in answer to her thoughts, Kathryn uttered a guttural groan as Seven's fingers found the source of her copious moisture and slipped effortlessly inside her velvet sheath. Her thumb stayed on the bundle of nerves at the apex of Kathryn's center as she began a slow in and out thrusting with her fingers.

Flames from the fireplace reflected off the sheen of sweat that now covered Kathryn's belly. Seven reveled in the salty taste of her as her lips began their journey down to Kathryn's sex. Her left hand fondled Kathryn's breast until she slipped it down to nudge Kathryn's legs apart and slid between them. Wrapping her left arm under Kathryn's thigh and around her hips, she buried her face in the fragrant folds, lost in the musky scent and salty sweet taste of her lover.

Kathryn's hips thrust erratically and her incoherent moaning only fueled Seven's desire as with lips and tongue and fingers she drove her lover toward her climax. Kathryn's thoughts were chaotic; she could focus only on the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Higher and higher they carried her until with a sobbing scream she was swept away in orgasm. Seven's lips did not leave her center until her cries had been reduced to whimpers and her hands pressed ineffectually against the Borg's head. Then full lips traced their way up her body as strong arms encircled her. She lay in the warmth of Seven's arms trembling and exhausted, only vaguely aware of Seven pulling the blankets up around them. Warmth, passionate sex and soft caresses worked their magic as the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kathryn awoke slowly, becoming conscious of the weight and warmth surrounding her. She felt the soft tickle of Seven's breath on her neck and the weight of a leg sprawled across her thighs. The warmth was a direct result of being nestled as closely as possible against her lover. Not a bad way to wake up; not a bad way to wake up at all. She tried to stretch without waking Seven but felt the young woman beside her stir and languidly stroke her breast as she awoke. She watched, smiling, as Seven opened her eyes, blinked twice and realized where they were. The blue eyes looking back at her darkened with desire as Seven flipped the covers off of them.

"I enjoy waking up with you, Kathryn," she purred, a soft smile on her face. "Very, very much."

Determined fingers teased Janeway's nipple into full erection as Seven subtly shifted her weight, pivoted and abruptly sucked the hardened nub into her mouth. Janeway could only arch into that wonderful wet heat and moan in reply.

"Oh, God, Seven…darling, what are you doing to me?"

The heat surrounding her nipple was replaced briefly with puffs of breath as Seven whispered, "I am loving you, my Kathryn." The voracious mouth returned to her breast as Seven's Borg hand slid across Janeway's belly and into the thatch of auburn curls between her legs. Seeking her center, they slid through the wetness and entered her with no resistance. As Seven brought her thumb against Kathryn's most sensitive spot, the hips under her hand began to undulate. Keeping her tongue and fingers in synch, she stroked Janeway's breast and sex as Kathryn's breathing became erratic and her hands groped for Seven. As Janeway's desire surged beneath those caresses so did her need to touch her lover. She managed to gently pry Seven's mouth from her nipple and pull her up into a passionate kiss. Moans were muffled as their tongues danced together and Kathryn's fingers found Seven's breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers until it was diamond hard.

She gently broke their kiss and whispered against her lover's lips "Lift your thigh, darling, and lay it over my hip." As Seven complied Kathryn resumed their kiss and slipped her hand down across the abdominal implant and into the slick wetness at Seven's core. The kiss deepened again as fingers stroked and aroused. Kathryn pulled out of the kiss to slowly run her tongue across the starburst implant in front of Seven's right ear and felt her lover's mouth first on her ear and then kissing and sucking on that marvelously sensitive spot just below it. Hips began thrusting more determinedly as they found a rhythm; each leading the other higher and higher. Breathing quickened as they fell back into their kiss, tongues seeking and twining. Janeway grasped for a semblance of control as her passion surged and forced rational thought from her mind. Just when she thought she could hold off no longer Seven gasped and cried out as the first wave of her climax washed over her. With a sob, Kathryn surrendered to her passion as her orgasm crashed through her. Fingers slowed and gently withdrew as they gathered themselves together again.

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me? How touching you arouses me?" whispered Kathryn, gazing into the depths of Seven's blue eyes.

"I only know what the feel of your touch does to me, Kathryn. But I am becoming more adept at understanding your responses the more we become intimate."

"And that will continue, darling. Hopefully, we'll always be learning new things about each other. How different things affect our responses. How each touch can arouse in a slightly different way."

Seven's mouth quirked upward in a soft smile. "At least now Phoebe will not be able to tease you about thrashing about in the guest room. It is my plan to convince you to move back into your old room with me once we get back to the farm."

"Darling, we've discussed this, you know I'm not comfortable making—,"

Seven silenced her with a deep kiss. "Yes, I know we have discussed this. I am not going to insist that we make love if you feel uncomfortable, but I will insist on being allowed to sleep with you. I refuse to wake alone any longer. The feel of you in my arms when I awaken is far too exquisite to do without again. We will not sleep apart any longer, Kathryn."

"Yes, darling, whatever you say," Janeway wasn't quite sure how she managed coherent speech after that molten kiss but Seven's position certainly seemed reasonable. As she shifted position slightly she caught a whiff of their combined musk and made a command decision.

"I'm assuming that with their typical efficiency the Borg designed your implants to resist rusting if you're immersed in water. With that in mind, since we're both a little ripe right now, how do you feel about taking a bath with me?"

"I have never been immersed in water. On Voyager I utilized a sonic shower and a hydro shower at the farm. But you are correct in your assumption; I will not rust if immersed."

"Then lets go put the hydro-spa tub through its paces, what do you say?" They rose from the bed together and took a moment to straighten the rumpled bedding before padding into the adjoining ensuite hand in hand.

Kathryn measured various bath oils and salts into the steaming water with the focus of an analytical chemist gazing into an ancient retort. When she was satisfied with the scent she stepped into the tub and turned to Seven who had been looking around at their rather palatial ensuite.

"This is considerably larger than other bathrooms I have seen," she commented. "Is the bathroom in your house this size, or is this considered a luxury?"

Janeway laughed and extended her hand to her fiancée. "No, the bathroom in my home isn't this spacious, but it does have large tub and shower units. I think you'll like it. In the meanwhile, will you join me in our bath, darling?"

Seven took her hand and gingerly stepped into the steaming water. She watched as Janeway sank into the foam-covered water with a contented sigh and then indicated that Seven should do the same at the opposite end of the tub. As she settled into her end of the large tub Seven inhaled the aroma of the oils Janeway had added to the tub and tried to place it. _Sandalwood, genus: Santalum. Indigenous to southeast Asia, the south Pacific island chains and Australia of Earth._ It was a clean and heady fragrance that seemed to intensify as she gently moved the water.

"Well, what do you think of a bath?" asked Janeway with the wry grin that always caused Seven's heart to flutter.

"It is a pleasant activity. I believe it would be even more so if you were in my arms." Kathryn's laugh echoed in the tiled room.

"Well then, slide toward the middle of the tub and wrap your legs around me." Seven was only too happy to comply. But instead of returning her embrace, Kathryn took a large bath sponge, soaped it and began languidly rubbing it over Seven's arms and shoulders. Just as Seven was about to comment on their lack of contact Kathryn leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"Lean back just a little, love," she whispered and then proceeded to rub the soapy sponge over Seven's chest and under the water to wash her abdominal implant. Interspersed between strokes of the slippery sponge Kathryn pressed gentle, brief kisses on Seven's lips, then leaned forward slightly and pressed against her fully as she reached around and soaped Seven's back. The kisses and gentle stroking kept Seven in a state of heightened sensation, and by the time Janeway finished soaping her entire body, _bathing_ was the last thing on her mind. After she had dipped under the water to rinse off at Kathryn's direction, Seven was delighted when her lover handed her a newly resoaped sponge and instructed her to 'do me now'. By the time Seven had finished rubbing soap over every millimeter of her fiancée's body she'd decided that joint bathing was going to be a regular feature in their married life, and if the tub in their house wasn't large enough to accommodate both of them with room to spare, then she would see to the immediate installation of one that was.

When Kathryn had rinsed off she told Seven to slide back to the end of the tub but instead of moving to the opposite side, she turned around in the tub and settled her back against Seven's chest with her head resting on Seven's shoulder and pulled Seven's arms around her. Holding Kathryn against her back to front gave Seven immediate access to the sensitive place beneath the ear that make Kathryn weak with pleasure. She traced butterfly kisses over it, taking time to briefly touch her tongue to the satiny skin. Kathryn's breathing began to deepen as the oral caress continued.

Seven continued her attentions to Kathryn's neck and began to slowly stroke her hands over breasts and belly, down over the juncture of legs and tenderly up the inside of thighs. When her hands almost reached Kathryn's knees she paused for an instant and then reversed the course of her caress, making sure to spend a few extra moments on her lover's sex and breasts. It did not require too many repetitions of her strokes for Kathryn's breathing to become erratic and her hips to move.

"What would you like me to do, my Kathryn? Tell me what you want -" the whisper was soft yet cut cleanly through the fog of desire that was beginning to cloud Janeway's brain.

"My breasts," she gasped, "touch my breasts…oh, God, please…."

"As you wish, my Kathryn." Long fingers swept under and then across her breasts, capturing her nipples and teasing them into engorged peaks.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes…that feels so wonderful…" As the tender assault on her nipples continued, Janeway's breaths became gasps and she arched into the touches, writhing.

_Tell me what you want;_ the soft whisper seared itself across Kathryn's consciousness. "Inside me…go inside me now…oh God, _now_…" She felt the touch trail downwards over her belly and slide through her sex-slicked folds. Without hesitation, fingers filled her and began to thrust in time with the pumping of her hips. No conscious thought caused her cry of pleasure, passion alone governed her movements.

_Tell me what you want_; "Touch me…down there…please…oh, please…" she sobbed. Heat flooded her entire body; her entire universe contracted down to only the hands on her body as passion built and control began to fail.

_Tell me what you want;_ "Harder…dear God…yes…YES!" The strong fingers on her pressed more firmly and those inside curled slightly to press on the smooth patch of her inner walls. Speech failed; she could only moan as she frantically sought release, froze for an instant and cried out as a thunderous orgasm swept her away.

Seven did not release her fierce hold on her lover or withdraw her touch until the waves of passion had subsided and Kathryn had collapsed, trembling and nerveless, against her. Her hold gentled and she nuzzled the beloved neck of her partner, reveling in the salty taste of her skin.

"You are my everything, Kathryn," she whispered, "I will love you forever."

* * *

Half an hour later they were wrapped warmly in thick, terrycloth robes and seated on the floor in front of the living room fireplace as Janeway opened stasis lids on the trays of food she had arranged for earlier. A bottle of Chateau Picard (2346) chilled in a bucket and soft jazz played quietly over the computer system.

"I didn't know what you'd want to eat or how hungry you'd be so I got a lot of different things. The hot foods are lobster rumaki here and these lobster rolls. The sauces for them are here on the side of the platter. Here are some fresh veggies and a dip for them and this is lump crabmeat chutney and some rye crackers to spread it on. I've got chilled shrimp and cocktail sauce. Here are some grapes and strawberries and a triple cream Brie. There's a wonderful cheesecake for dessert and pots of your favorite Earl Grey tea and coffee for me. Will that do or shall I order something else?"

Seven leaned over and took Kathryn's face in her hands as she pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I cannot imagine what else we could want or need. The food looks delicious."

Kathryn poured the wine and they began their carpet picnic, lounging on plush pillows and laughing quietly as they fed each other the delicacies. Their meal became a protracted affair when some lingering kisses delayed the serving of the cheesecake for quite some time. When they had eaten all they could and cleaned up after themselves Kathryn moved to the middle of the living room and held out her arms.

"Dance with me, darling. We have a ball to attend tomorrow evening and we ought to practice a little."

Gentle laughter accompanied their early efforts but Seven was a quick study and after only a few songs Janeway declared them accomplished enough to not embarrass themselves in front of the Starfleet brass. Seven decided she enjoyed dancing with Kathryn in her arms, indeed, the slower songs allowed her to not only hold Kathryn close but to nuzzle her neck while she did. When she commented on this Kathryn's answering chuckle vibrated through her chest.

"Just so you don't make a habit of it tomorrow night, sweetheart. It won't be good if we're caught making out in front of the Admirals. They're bound to get jealous. I'm going to be in enough trouble for having the most beautiful woman in the quadrant on my arm to begin with. We probably shouldn't tease them with an obvious display of how happy we are. I'll be beating them off with a stick as it is. Hmmm, I wonder if Lieutenant Martin and his men would be available to act as bodyguards for you."

Seven pulled her face back and regarded her fiancée quizzically. "You are teasing me, aren't you, Kathryn?"

"Well, maybe just a little, darling. But I'm dead serious when I say that the Starfleet brass will be lined up to dance with you. Try not to assimilate any of them if they get annoying, will you? That _really_ wouldn't look too good."

Seven smiled sweetly and returned to nuzzling the elegant neck before her. "I will comply, Captain."

* * *

The next morning Janeway awoke and did a double take at the time displayed on the room's chronometer. She couldn't believe she'd slept that late. Even more surprising was the fact that Seven of Nine was still asleep, deliciously spooned behind her and holding Kathryn tightly enfolded in her arms. It was an altogether delightful way to wake up, even if it _was_ nearly 1000 hours.

Janeway felt several unfamiliar aches in her more intimate areas. _I shouldn't be surprised; I haven't had a night like that since…hell, I've __**never**__ had a night like that._ A wicked grin crossed her face as she gently snuggled back against her lover. Seven responded with a tightening of her arms and an incoherent murmur. _Guess I've still got it though; it looks like I wore the Borg out last night._ As she settled back into the marvelous warmth of a nude Seven she wondered briefly _why_ she had never had a night like that before now. _Simple really,_ replied her usually annoying inner voice, _you've never been with the right person before now. It took you this long to find your soul mate._ As much as it made her uncomfortable to think that way, if Janeway was being completely honest with herself she had to admit the truth of that statement. Up to now she hadn't had someone who touched her soul like Seven did. She had settled for what she thought was expected only to discover, thanks to seven years in the Delta quadrant, that she wasn't the woman she thought she was. In reality, she was stronger, more competent, more courageous and more willing to take chances than she had been. She was no longer willing to 'settle for' anything; not now, not when she had finally discovered what true happiness felt like.

Her thoughts drifted then, back to the previous night. Sated after their meal and dancing they had retired for the night only to have their hunger for each other flare back into full flame as soon as they settled in bed. Both Janeway and Seven had seemed insatiable; neither could keep her hands off the other. They made love four more times before falling into an exhausted slumber wrapped around each other. Little wonder that they had slept halfway through the morning.

Just as Janeway was deciding that it wouldn't be unforgivable to fall back asleep for a while longer she felt a soft kiss against the back of her neck and a purred "Kathryn?" from the warm body behind her.

"Ummm, good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" Arms tightened around her as Seven snuggled as close as possible to her.

"Yes I did. Is it really almost 1000 hours?"

"Yes, love. Your internal chronometer isn't malfunctioning; we really did sleep this late. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Kathryn, I am. Will we have breakfast delivered to the room?" Janeway rolled over and kissed Seven firmly. Pulling back, she looked her fiancée with a sparkle in her eye.

"I just had another idea. How do you feel about grabbing a quick shower and going out for breakfast? There are some great places to eat around Ghiradelli Square or we could walk along the Embarcadero to Pier 39 from there if you'd like."

"I would like to see some of the city. The Commander and I never got to do our sightseeing."

Janeway chuckled, "Well, I'll see if I can keep you out of the clutches of would-be kidnappers. Would you like to ride one of the cable cars?"

Seven's eyes lit up. "I would like that very much, Kathryn."

"It's settled then; lets get up, shower and hit the bricks." After several not-very-quick kisses they finally rose and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later they were exiting the lifts in the lobby and headed out onto the street. They caught a cable car a block east of their hotel and rode it down to Ghiradelli Square. Seven was fascinated with the historic mechanical cars and Janeway did her best to explain how the 500-year old system was maintained.

Once they hopped off the cable car it didn't take them long to find a restaurant and settle in for a leisurely brunch. It was after noon when Janeway paid the bill and they rose to return to their hotel. Gretchen and Phoebe would be arriving shortly for the evening's ceremonies.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_Why does the collar on every dress uniform I've ever owned feel like it was designed to strangle me? That and rub the skin off my neck. I'll be a bloody mess by the end of the evening!_

Pacing across the living area of the suite Captain Janeway stuck a finger inside her collar and attempted to stretch it enough to keep herself comfortable for the upcoming ceremonies and ball slated for the evening. Pausing in front of a mirror on the closed bedroom door she critically inspected the appearance of her dress whites. With boots polished to a mirror shine, razor crease in the dress trousers, snowy white tunic sporting enough gold braid and decorations to identify her as a ranking officer in Starfleet, Janeway cut an imposing figure despite her relatively short stature. A sharp knock at the door of the hotel suite interrupted her self-inspection.

Opening the door revealed one of the hotel's assistant managers holding a flat black velvet box.

"Good evening, Captain. This arrived for you from New York earlier this morning. Per your instructions we've kept it in the hotel vault until now."

"Thank you for bringing it up, Mr. Wylie; it's for tonight's festivities. And it's a surprise."

"Happy to be able to help. Good evening, Captain."

Janeway carried the box into the living area of the suite and gently opened it. Inside rested a magnificent necklace and matching bracelet of diamonds and sapphires. It had taken Tiffany and Company nearly a week to complete her order and Janeway again thanked her lucky stars that her commission had been completed on time.

For some reason described by her sister only as 'the WOW factor', Phoebe and Seven had steadfastly refused to allow Kathryn to see the clothes Seven planned to wear for the official Starfleet ceremonies. It had taken all of Janeway's formidable negotiating skills to pry the color of the clothing out of her younger sister at Seven's degree ceremony the week before. When she had contacted Mr. Lanscombe at Tiffany's she described the color she needed to match and left the rest of the design in his capable hands. The end result was a necklace of 56 alternating oval diamonds and square sapphires of around one carat each. The matching bracelet was made of identically cut but slightly smaller stones. Lanscombe had once again met her needs perfectly. Kathryn reflected with a wry grin that there were times when, Traditionalist or not, it was nice to have ancestors who had amassed a huge fortune and left trust funds for future generations. Phoebe had used a chunk of hers to establish her studios in Paris and Indiana and to build her house at the farm. To date, Janeway had dipped into hers only to pay for her home in the city. Well, at least until she'd transferred a sizeable sum of credits to Tiffany's during the past month.

Closing the box she laid it on the table and resumed her pacing. She threw a glance at the room's chronometer knowing her nerves were due only to her own insecurities. Seven would be prompt as always making sure their entrance to the festivities would be precisely on time. As she paced the plush carpet of the living room a soft smile crossed her lips at the memory of Seven receiving her degrees from MIT earlier in the week. The silver-gray gown with scarlet front panels and arm chevrons had made Seven look completely regal as the deep blue hood was placed over her shoulders. Janeway had grinned so widely in her pride at Seven's accomplishments that her face hurt for two days after their return home. At the quiet sound of her name she spun to see the object of her reverie standing in the bedroom doorway. And for one long moment the Earth stopped spinning around the sun. Janeway suddenly understood 'the WOW factor' completely.

Seven's garments were a simply-cut pair of narrow slacks and matching square-bodice top. Over them she wore a knee length, long-sleeved collarless coat of the same fabric. But what a fabric it was! Deepest indigo with an almost iridescent finish, it shimmered and glistened with a silver sheen as Seven moved and it caught the light of the room. The classic lines emphasized her height and showed off her figure to its best advantage. So breathtaking was the sight of her that Kathryn could utter nothing for several moments, only gaze in appreciation. Finally with a small shake of her head she regained control of her senses and smiled at the woman she loved.

"To say you look beautiful is so inadequate. But I don't have any better words, darling. You look exquisite – you take my breath away."

Seven's shy smile showed her pleasure at the comment. "Thank you, Kathryn; I wanted to look beautiful for you tonight. Phoebe assured me that this outfit would be sufficient for that purpose."

"_Sufficient?_ That has to be the biggest understatement my sister has ever made. My God, Seven, you're stunning! I'll need a club to hold off all your would-be admirers tonight." Grabbing the velvet box off the table she walked over to where Seven was standing. "I have something for you, my love. It took me almost a week, but I finally pried the color of your dress out of Phoebe and had these made for you." As she opened the box she was rewarded with a gasp and a major arch of the optical implant from her fiancée.

"Kathryn! They are stunning. But surely jewels of this quality are extremely costly. I do not wish for you to…"

"Darling, it's about time you learned something about my family. We may live as Traditionalists, but my ancestors knew a thing or two about commerce. Neither Phoebe nor Mom nor I will _ever_ have to worry about _anything_ financial. I can easily afford these many, many times over. Don't ever worry about that. Now, turn around and let me put them on you."

Seven's eyes widened at the mirror's reflection as she watched Janeway fasten the necklace around her throat. Involuntarily, her fingers touched the necklace as Kathryn clasped the bracelet on her wrist.

"Thank you, Kathryn. They are…very beautiful."

"They only enhance _your_ beauty, darling. My love, you are going to stop traffic tonight. Now come along, let's get Mom and Phoebe and head downstairs. I can't wait to watch the Admirals fall all over themselves to talk with you."

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, they stepped off the lifts with Gretchen and Phoebe and headed for the ballrooms Starfleet had reserved for the ceremonies. As Janeway and Seven walked in the main doors and were announced the room fell silent. Seven had a momentary twinge of unease before the room erupted in cheers and applause as members of Voyager's crew moved forward to congratulate their commanding officer and astrometrics officer. Her unease vanished in the good wishes of her crewmates as they crowded around the engaged couple. Their upcoming nuptials seemed to be the only topic of conversation. From the bits and pieces she overheard it seemed the entire crew was planning on attending. It took Janeway and Seven almost half an hour to work their way through the throng of crew and family members and finally arrive at the bar for drinks. To Seven's surprise Ensign Radcliffe and Lieutenant Martin were loitering around the bar waiting for them.

"Good evening, Lieutenant, Ensign. Are you enjoying yourselves?" asked Janeway with a smile.

"Good evening, Captain and good evening Dr. Hansen. May I say you look breathtaking this evening?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Should we assume that you are not here alone?" Seven's contingent of bodyguards was a source of mild frustration to her and one of comfort for Janeway. The thought of renegade Section 31 operatives still having access to Seven of Nine gave Janeway sleepless nights, but the knowledge that Lieutenant Martin and his Fleet Marines were close by and available allowed her to relax somewhat. Seven realized how her abduction had affected Janeway but felt that she could deal with most threats if there was no personal treachery involved. Since they were in a large crowd of with unfamiliar Starfleet personnel she knew that Janeway would be far more comfortable with the presence of Martin and his men and decided not to make an issue of their presence. She had to admit that the Lieutenant was personable and as accommodating as he could be under the circumstances

"Several of my friends are in attendance this evening, Dr. Hansen," he replied with a smile. "We promise to stay as invisible as possible and hide behind the potted plants whenever we can."

Janeway and Seven both laughed and thanked him for his courtesy. They began to discuss Seven's new position with MIT-Daystrom and some of the security concerns involved. As they were talking quietly, Radcliffe spotted Chakotay making his way toward them and quietly shifted his position so that he was between the burly First Officer and Janeway and Seven. As Chakotay approached he stepped forward to block him.

"Good evening, Commander. I'm Ethan Radcliffe, Captain Janeway's aide. Can I help you with something?"

"I need to speak with her, Ensign. Get out of my way."

"I'm sorry, Commander, but the captain doesn't want to speak with you this evening. If you still need to speak with her after the weekend, I can arrange a meeting time for you at Starfleet Headquarters Monday."

"I'm not waiting until Monday to talk with her. I need to talk with her right now, so get out of my way before I bring you up on disciplinary charges."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Commander, so you go right ahead and charge me if you think you can. But you're not going to talk to the Captain or Seven of Nine tonight unless _they_ decide you can. And so far, I haven't heard anything to make me think they want to talk to you." As he finished the sentence, he sensed another presence behind him.

"What's up, Ethan? Need a hand?" asked Martin conversationally leveling a lethal glare at Chakotay.

"I don't think so, Lieutenant. The Commander was just leaving."

Deciding that neither of the men standing between him and Janeway was going to give an inch, Chakotay decided that a strategic retreat was in order.

"This isn't over by a long shot, Ensign. I have a right to speak with Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine and I'm going to."

"If they decide to speak to you, then I'm sure you will, Commander. You have a good evening now."

Chakotay took the hint and turned away abruptly. Martin clapped Radcliffe on the shoulder and chuckled, "I like your style, Ensign. If you ever get tired of Starfleet I think I can find a place for you in the Fleet Marines."

When they turned back to Janeway and Seven, the chimes sounded calling everyone into the adjacent dining room and the medals ceremony for Voyager's crew. The senior staff and their guests were seated at two large round tabled directly in front of the stage and podium. The remainder of the crew and their families and friends were scattered throughout the dining room. Radcliffe and Martin were seated at a table immediately adjacent to Janeway and Seven's. Someone from Starfleet had obviously followed orders from Paris and Patterson and had seated Chakotay at the other table from Janeway and Seven. Phoebe leaned over to Seven and whispered, "What did you _ever_ see in that loser?"

"I do not know, Phoebe. But you must remember that Kathryn refused to contemplate a relationship with me and the pool of available partners was somewhat limited. He was considered a most eligible mate."

"Well, if he was the best there was outside of Kathryn I'm amazed that you made it back at all!"

They were shushed by Gretchen as the Admiral Nechayev took her place at the podium as Master of Ceremonies. The room quieted and the admiral then commanded, "Attention to orders!" Everyone in the room rose to their feet, the Starfleet and military personnel at attention. The next command came: "Report!"

Voyager's senior staff formed a line facing the room by rank with Captain Janeway at the end. In unison, they pivoted to the left and marched up onto the stage. When they again pivoted to face the room at attention, Janeway was at the right end of the line in the position of honor.

Admiral Nechayev then instructed the civilians and military personnel who were not members of Voyager's crew to sit. When they had, she withdrew an official-looking document and began to read.

"The Council of the United Federation of Planets takes great pride in presenting the STARFLEET MEDAL OF HONOR to

Captain KATHRYN JANEWAY

STARFLEET, TERRAN SECTOR.

For Service as set forth in the following CITATION:

"For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of her life above and beyond the call of duty as Commanding Officer of the Federation Starship Voyager, registry number NCC-74656 in action against hostile forces while her vessel was stranded in the Delta Quadrant from Stardate 48307.5 to 54973.4. Combining her assault tactics with bold decisions for seven years without respite Captain Janeway slowly and continually advanced her ship and crew toward the Alpha quadrant. Confronted by hostile fire in every sector of the Delta quadrant she unhesitatingly moved forward to neutralize the threats and protect her ship and crew. She has courageously continued her struggle toward home disregarding painful, life-threatening wounds and staunchly continuing her ship's and crew's journey. Along the way, Captain Janeway forged alliances with many new species and civilizations and paved the way for peace with a distant quadrant. Her outstanding valor, dauntless leadership, diplomacy, tenacious perseverance and unwavering devotion to duty in the face of overwhelming odds reflect the highest traditions of Starfleet service and the United Federation of Planets.

Signed**: ****S. Yvell Thompson**

President, United Federation of Planets"

As Nechayev read the citation, Admiral Patterson and his aide marched to face Janeway. He took the Starfleet Medal of Honor from the aide and solemnly hung it around Janeway's neck. As Nechayev began to read the next citation, he took the Pike Medal of Valor and pinned it on her tunic. As Nechayev came to the conclusion of the citation he silently shook her hand in congratulation. He then pivoted and moved to a position directly in front of Chakotay as Nechayev read the citation for the Medal of Valor award to him, Tuvok, B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Harry Kim and the EMH. Patterson moved down the line pinning the medals on each of the officers and then silently shaking hands. When he reached the EMH (who had altered his matrix density so that the medal could be pinned on him), he pinned the medal on, shook his hand and then pivoted and returned to a position behind the podium.

Admiral Nechayev then began to read Unit Citation for the rest of Voyager's crew members. As she began, Usher Officers fanned out into the room to present the medal to each of the crewmembers. Admiral Patterson pinned the Unit awards of the Starfleet Legion of Honor, the Starfleet Decoration for Gallantry and the Starfleet Extended Tour medal on each of the senior officers as the Usher Officers did the same with the enlisted crew and junior officers. When all members of the crew had received their decorations, Nechayev made a small signal toward the main doors and a lieutenant and Captain Jean-Luc Picard entered the room and began to move toward the head table.

Admiral Nechayev barked into the microphone, "Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix 01 of the Borg Collective, attention to orders!" Stunned, Seven rose to her feet her eyes widening in awe as she realized that the man she knew and admired as Locutus was snapping to attention in front of her. Nechayev then began to read a special citation and as she did, Picard took a Starfleet Medal of Honor from an aide and hung it around Seven of Nine's neck. He shook her hand and leaned close to her with a small smile.

"Don't be afraid, we really did know how much you contributed to Voyager getting home, and this small token is the only way we can acknowledge your actions. But know this; more than a hero, you will always be an inspiration to everyone who lost loved ones to the Borg. Because you are the only one to have returned. I am honored to meet you, Seven of Nine. And even more honored to be the one to salute you."

"Thank you, Locutus…Captain Picard. Thank you very much," she whispered.

Gretchen heart had swelled with pride when they hung the medals on Kathryn but she could not contain her tears when Starfleet recognized Seven's contribution to the welfare of Voyager. Phoebe squeezed her hand and handed her a handkerchief as they watched the senior staff march off the stage and back in front of it at Nechayev's command of "Post!" When then reached a position directly in front of the stage, Nechayev issued her final command as Master of Ceremonies.

"As you were!"

The entire room erupted in cheers as the military personnel relaxed from attention and their families and friends could finally hug and congratulate them all. As everyone began to sit back down at their tables, waiters brought out the first course of the evening's meal. The room was filled with excited chatter and the clatter of dinnerware as the meal progressed and the crew of Voyager recounted memories with their crewmates, families and friends. Dignitaries made speeches during the meal welcoming the crew home and lauding their performances. Seven was content to be quiet and absorb everything going on around her. Kathryn seemed to understand that she was a bit overwhelmed with receiving the Medal of Honor and speaking with Locutus. Janeway made a point to include Seven in the conversation but didn't force her to participate unduly. Gretchen and Phoebe just smiled at her and hugged her frequently.

When the meal was finished, the crowd moved into the ballrooms and the party began in earnest. The orchestra warmed up and began to play, the bars did a booming business and everyone loosened up and began to enjoy themselves. Janeway, Seven, Gretchen, Phoebe B'Elanna, Tom, the EMH and Admirals Pulaski and Patterson occupied a table at one side of the ballroom talking and enjoying the festivities. Janeway made sure that Seven had a sparkling cider in her flute instead of the champagne everyone else was drinking; the former drone's very limited capacity for alcohol and synthehol was well known. They danced several dances and Seven began to relax on the dance floor and enjoy herself. When they returned to the table after dancing, the EMH immediately claimed the next one and swept Seven back onto the dance floor.

Janeway smiled as she remembered Seven and the EMH studying social skills together. At the time she had thought the idea ludicrous, but had tempered her opinion with Seven's successes. There had been some notable failures too, but Kathryn was still amazed at how far Seven of Nine had come in regaining the humanity lost in her assimilation.

When the dancers returned to the table she refreshed Seven's cider and handed it to her. They held hands and watched Gretchen dance with Admiral Patterson while they chatted with Phoebe. The three women heard a small commotion behind them and turned to find Ensign Radcliffe once again interposing himself between Chakotay and themselves.

Chakotay had obviously been drinking, the flush of alcohol readily apparent in his dark features. He was demanding to speak with Janeway and Seven and getting louder in his frustration at not being able to do so. Seven frowned as she watched the large man attempt to bull his way to their table.

"Kathryn, Chakotay appears to be slightly impaired by alcohol. I do not believe he will restrain himself if he is refused again. Perhaps we should speak with him and settle matters face to face."

"You may have a point, darling. The last thing I want him to do is make a scene here in front of all the Starfleet brass. That won't do much for keeping the events of your abduction under wraps. I suppose we ought to meet with him." She turned and quietly called to her aide, "Radcliffe, let the Commander by. It's all right." Radcliffe allowed Chakotay to brush past him and returned to his seat at a nearby table. Chakotay stood in front of Janeway and Seven of Nine scowling.

"Well, _Captain_, what would you like to discuss first? Why you've been avoiding me since you stole my girlfriend or why you had me investigated and detained by Starfleet Security?" The tone in his voice deeply disturbed Phoebe and she rose and left the table, virtually unnoticed by the stunned Starfleet personnel seated there.

"Commander, this is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. If you have something civil to say then we'll be more than glad to talk with you. If not, then I suggest that we reschedule for a time when you're...more yourself."

"'More myself?' What do you mean by that, _Captain?_"

"Sober, Chakotay. I mean when you're sober," she replied with distaste. "Neither of those topics should be discussed with you drunk."

"I am far from drunk, _Captain_. I've had just enough to see you for who you really are. To make it clear to me that you've not only been avoiding me, but poisoning the crew against me as well."

"That is enough, Commander! Restrain yourself or I will have you removed!" The crack of command in Janeway's voice was unmistakable.

"She hasn't poisoned the crew against you, Chakotay. That was Ayala and me," commented B'Elanna nonchalantly. "We're the ones who made sure everyone knew what you'd done when you betrayed Seven, not the captain."

Chakotay looked at his former Maquis partner in disbelief. She and Ayala had been his most trusted officers in the rebel cadre. That they now spoke against him was unbelievable. Unseen by the principals, Lieutenant Martin and several of his Marines were congregating at the table with Radcliffe, summoned by Phoebe Janeway.

"Regardless," he snarled, "I want to settle this tonight. There are things that need to be said before any of us can move on."

Janeway stood up. "I agree, Chakotay. There _are_ things that need to be said. So let's find a private spot and say them."

"Captain? Dr. Hansen? Do you need any assistance?" asked Martin politely.

"Dr. Hansen? What's he talking about?" Chakotay growled at Seven.

"The MIT-Daystrom Institute conferred Doctoral Degrees in Plasma Dynamics, Particle Physics and Astrophysics on me last Monday," she replied in a clipped tone.

"Why didn't you notify me? I would have been there for you if you had," he said.

"Notify you? Why would I do that? I had no wish for you to be in attendance. The people I wished to be there _were_ there."

"But I…"

Janeway cut in. "Lieutenant Martin, could you find us a quiet, _private_ place to continue this conversation?"

"I know just the place. If you'll all follow me please?" He turned, nodded to Radcliffe to follow and began moving through the tables toward the doors. As they fell in line behind him, his men rose and fanned out through the ballroom, all heading to the same place via different routes.

Martin took them down a side corridor and opened the end door. It led to a small conference room.

"No one will disturb you until you're finished, Captain Janeway. We'll be right outside if you need us."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We'll be fine." With a nod, he turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He and Radcliffe stood guard at the door while the other Marines took up posts leading to the corridor.

Janeway had turned to face her former second-in-command when the door clicked closed.

"So? What is it we need to say, Chakotay? Feel free to lead off," she snapped.

"I understand you're about to be married…to the woman I love. To the woman I was in a relationship with. Don't you think I deserve an explanation?"

"Deserve an - ? Have you completely lost your mind? Did you really think that she would still have any feelings for you once you'd betrayed her to Section 31 and nearly got her killed?" Janeway said in amazement.

"I think that's for her to say, not you. Nothing's changed. You stood up for her on Voyager and never allowed any of us to discipline her when she asked for it. You're still making excuses for her!"

"Kathryn does not need to make any excuses for me, Chakotay. I am quite capable of providing you with any explanation you require. Are Kathryn and I about to be married? Yes. In two weeks. Are you invited? No, you are not. Did Kathryn 'steal' me from you? No, she did not. The moment you willingly handed me to the Section 31 operatives in my quarters you severed our relationship. I merely formalized that in my message to you."

"Then you didn't waste any time once you sent that message, did you? It hasn't even been two months and you're getting married. What's with that?"

"There was no reason to wait, Chakotay. I had been in love with Kathryn since shortly after my link to the hive mind was severed and she in love with me for about the same length of time. Once she was no longer bound by Starfleet command protocols and free to follow her heart she did so. And I followed mine."

"But what about us? What we had?"

"What we had, Commander, was an error in judgment on my part. I realized it shortly after we began dating, but was unable to do anything about it due to the sudden return of Voyager to Earth. Had I not been abducted I would have terminated the relationship very shortly anyway. You were not the one I desired, you were the one I settled for. It was unfair to you and I apologize."

"'An error in judgment?' That's all I was to you? I _loved_ you!"

"Which you demonstrated by handing me over to Section 31," Seven shot back dryly. "It is difficult to believe that anyone could do that to someone they loved."

"I didn't hand you over to them! How many times do I need to say that?"

"According to the Section 31 logs and Seven's eidetic memory. The only reason they were able to phaser her is because you grabbed her arms and shifted her focus off them. They shot her while she was trying to break free from you. If that's not handing her over to them I'd love to know what is!" Janeway broke in angrily.

Chakotay's angry gaze turned to Janeway. "You invented my cooperation with Section 31 just so you'd have an excuse to go after Seven! You always wanted her, even on Voyager! Admit it!"

"Of course I did you fucking idiot! Do you think that we'd be getting married after being together only two months if we hadn't admitted to our feelings for each other on Voyager? Seven and I have worked through all that."

"So you admit it! You set me up just so you could have a chance with her!"

"I set you up? What the hell are you talking about? We've got official logs from the operatives who recruited you; all of your meetings with 'Rath Wilson' leading up to Seven's abduction, the so-called deal they were making with you, your comments on how you were using Seven to get back at me. Believe me, Chakotay, I'm not making anything up and I certainly didn't set you up – you did a good enough job of that yourself."

Chakotay snarled as he took an angry stride toward Janeway. "You bitch! I ought to…"

Janeway held her ground. "Stop right there, Commander, before you do something you'll regret for the rest of your life. A physical attack on a superior officer will get you a long stay in the nearest penal colony. Think very carefully before you step any closer."

"I should have known you'd fall back on your precious Starfleet protocols. You never would face me one on one. Too afraid of looking like you're not omnipotent! Too afraid somebody else might wind up king of the hill! You were always afraid that I was more competent to command Voyager, that's why you ignored my advice so often. Why I had to go against your orders so many times! I should have been in command! I should be the one marrying Seven! You're just a…"

"Chakotay!" barked Seven of Nine. As he spun to face her she hit him with a Borg-enhanced left that broke his jaw and cheekbone and knocked him over the conference table where he hit the floor with a loud crash. As he shook his head and attempted to focus his eyes the door flew open and Martin and Radcliffe charged in.

Seven put her engagement ring back on and took Janeway's hand. "Commander Chakotay, I terminated our relationship 4.6 weeks ago. If my written communication was insufficient to convince you then please accept this verbal one instead. Commander, our relationship is terminated." With that the couple turned and left the room.

As they swept past the two men at the door Seven commanded regally, "Take him to the Emergency Center at Starfleet Medical."

"Yes, ma'am!" chorused Martin and Radcliffe.

* * *

When Janeway and Seven returned to the ballroom Phoebe and Gretchen rushed over to meet them.

"Kathryn, what happened? Phoebe said your Commander got drunk and tried to start a fight! Are you both all right? Shall I get Owen?"

"Mom, we're just fine. Chakotay needed a lesson in reality and he just got one. Martin and Radcliffe are taking him over to Medical as we speak."

"Medical? Kathryn, did you _hit_ him?" gasped Gretchen in dismay.

"Of course not, Mom. That would be against Starfleet protocols and would leave me open to charges of conduct unbecoming. I didn't hit him. Seven, on the other hand, punched his ticket pretty well."

"Seven? _You_ hit him?"

"Only once, Gretchen. If we are going to continue to get in situations where hand-to-hand combat is required I am going to have to begin wearing my engagement ring on my right hand. It is too time-consuming to remove it before striking someone," she commented to the Janeways.

Phoebe gave Seven a look of complete adoration.

"Remind me never to piss you off."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The party was still in full swing when Janeway, Seven, Gretchen and Phoebe returned to their table. B'Elanna was eager to know the results of their conversation with Chakotay.

"Let's just say he won't be returning to the festivities this evening," said Janeway with a small smile. "He pushed Seven a little bit farther than was wise and they're taking him to Medical right now."

"You decked him?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"He insulted Kathryn and refused to acknowledge his role in my abduction," replied Seven coolly. "I can accept that his concept of reality is not the same as ours, but I will not tolerate him insulting Kathryn."

Getting to his feet the EMH excused himself, "I'll head over to Medical and check him over. What should I do with him when he's back on his feet?" The EMH had secretly loved Seven on Voyager and since he had operated on her after her abduction he had no liking for Chakotay.

Admiral Patterson also rose from his chair. "I suppose the best thing is for me to go with you and give him his next duty assignment. We can load him on a transport and get him headed there yet tonight if we're lucky," he commented dryly.

"What will his next duty assignment be?" inquired Seven.

The Admiral chuckled. "Commander Chakotay is the officer in charge of the cargo docks on the repair station at DS6. We couldn't find a posting farther away from Starfleet HQ and it has the added benefit of having civilian contractors staffing the cargo docks. He won't be in charge of any Starfleet personnel. Come on, Doctor, let's go check on the good Commander. Good evening everyone, I hope you all enjoy yourselves."

They wished the Admiral good evening and watched as he and the EMH made their way out of the room and back to the Starfleet complex. As they reached the doorway Martin and Radcliffe met them and the four men exchanged a few words. Patterson and the EMH continued out the doors while Martin and Radcliffe rejoined the group.

"Admiral Patterson and the Doctor will accompany Commander Chakotay and a couple of my men to Starfleet Medical. We won't be seeing him again tonight," said the lieutenant as he and Radcliffe sat down at the next table.

"So, to move on to happier subjects, how are we going to celebrate your engagement?" asked B'Elanna.

"Yeah, B'Elanna's right," chimed in Tom, "If we were still on Voyager we would have had a party to celebrate you getting engaged. Why don't we have one now?"

"Mr. Paris," began Janeway in her best command voice, "We will be getting married in three weeks. Don't you think the wedding will be celebration enough?"

"Actually…no. Come to think of it, Tom and B'Elanna are right, Kathryn. We _should_ have a party to celebrate your engagement," commented Phoebe. "In fact, I'm so happy that you've finally found someone worth marrying that I'll throw the engagement party for you. We'll keep it simple; how about a barbeque at the farm next Saturday evening? Say 6:00 pm? Will that be okay, Mom?"

"I'll never object to a good barbeque, especially when it's in honor of one of my daughters," laughed Gretchen. "But how are we going to get the word out in time?"

"You just leave that to us, Mrs. Janeway; we'll get the word out. Is there anybody from Starfleet HQ that you'd like to invite, ma'am?" said B'Elanna, grinning. She scooted her chair closer to Gretchen's and the two of them began assembling a list of friends to invite.

"All right then, I guess we're having a barbeque next Saturday at the farm. Either of you have any objections?" Phoebe glared at Kathryn and Seven.

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Kathryn turned to her sister. "Nope, not a one."

"It will be nice to see everyone in a casual atmosphere," said Seven. "The wedding will be too formal to relax with friends."

There was general agreement around the table with those sentiments and the rest of the evening passed quickly with everyone caught up in the party planning and festive air. Other crew members stopped by the table during the evening and were invited and told to spread the word. B'Elanna declared herself the clearing-house for RSVPs and agreed to communicate daily with Phoebe for planning purposes. Janeway and Seven mainly held hands, danced as frequently as possible and chatted with everyone who stopped by.

Janeway had always been amazed with Seven's ability to adapt; indeed, it was possibly the Borg's strongest tactical trait. But Seven had never been comfortable in social situations with many people in close proximity; that was one of the reasons Janeway had been so amenable to eloping. But Seven had agreed to the large wedding and seemed at ease in the ballroom. She even seemed excited about the barbeque and Janeway was amazed at this apparent change in her fiancée.

Leaning close to Seven she murmured, "Are you sure about the barbeque, darling? I don't want to be uncomfortable, love." Seven's reply stunned and delighted her.

"I look forward to it, Kathryn. When you're with me I can face anything with equanimity. I will enjoy the party and seeing our friends again."

Janeway had to make a concerted effort not to appear too smug for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The ball finally broke up a little after 0100 hours. Riding back up to their suite in the lift Janeway and Seven agreed to meet Gretchen and Phoebe for brunch the next morning. The two women were returning to Indiana at midday and Janeway and Seven had plans to meet B'Elanna, Tom and the EMH for some long overdue sightseeing in the afternoon.

When they finally arrived back in their suite Janeway immediately went to unhook the stiff collar that had strangled her all evening but found her hands imprisoned in the grasp of her lover.

"Let me do that, Kathryn," Seven murmured as her hands caressed up Janeways chest and around her neck. Slowly, Seven drew the Medal of Honor over her head and began to unfasten her dress tunic. As Seven's hands slipped under the tunic to push it off her shoulders, Seven captured her lips in a searing kiss. She caught the tunic as is slipped off Kathryn's arms and tossed it in the direction of one of the sofas. As the kiss deepened her hands slipped down to gently pull the formal shirt out of Janeway's pants and begin to slide it over her head. They broke the kiss as Seven did and it soon joined the tunic on the sofa. Janeway took advantage of the break to work her hands under Seven's top.

Their next kiss was softer but no less intense; hands wandered across velvet skin as pulses grew more rapid. Janeway broke away with a gasp and pulled back from Seven. Seven took her hand and led her to the empty couch where she sat down and pulled Janeway down to straddle her lap. Seven put her arms around Kathryn's waist and pulled her close, drinking in the sight of her lover breathing hard through slightly parted lips. She buried her face in the crook of Janeway's neck reveling in the smaller woman's scent. Her lips traced up Kathryn's throat and lingered on the sensitive spot just beneath Kathryn's ear. As she nuzzled her lover she unfastened Kathryn's bra and slipped it off. Her hands immediately swept back to caress the small breasts and she delighted in the moan and pebbled nipples her touch elicited. Kathryn put her hands on the back of the couch and leaned into Seven's touch unable to stop the moans it caused. Her hips began to undulate as Seven stroked her nipples into hard peaks and placed butterfly-soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Oh, yes…_yes!_" she whispered.

Seven reclaimed Janeway's lips and eased her hands to the closure of Janeway's pants. Kathryn could barely restrain herself from thrusting against Seven's hands as they brushed against her belly. Seven trailed kisses down Janeway's throat, finally bringing her lips to a taut nipple. Kathryn's breathing became harsh as she felt one of Seven's hands slide into her underwear and brush across her heated sex. The combination of Seven's lips on her breasts and fingers gently spreading the wetness between her legs and stroking her core was driving Janeway close to the edge. She could feel the passion building rapidly even as her hips began to writhe spastically. She flung her head back as she felt the orgasm crash over her crying out in her pleasure. Seven kept stroking her until her shudders eased and then pulled her close as Kathryn collapsed against her.

"My God, what you do to me," was all she could gasp. Seven cradled her and murmured soothing words until Kathryn nearly purred from contentment. Their kisses were lingering and soft now, the urgency assuaged. Touches were gentle and meant to soothe rather than arouse.

"You _do_ realize that you're wearing entirely too many clothes, don't you?" whispered Janeway after several wonderful minutes.

"I do, as are you. And I have a solution to that problem as well," said Seven with a small smile. Suddenly, in one fluid movement, she swept her arms under Janeway's legs and around her waist and stood up, carrying her lover along. She stopped briefly at the table and instructed Janeway to pick up the velvet box for her jewels and proceeded into the bedroom where she released Kathryn's legs and let her slide back to her feet. Seven turned her back so Kathryn could remove the necklace as she removed the bracelet. When the jewels were safely in their box and the box safely in the nightstand Janeway turned back to her love and watched with delighted awe as Seven disrobed, taking special care to fold the ribbon of her Medal of Honor and lay it gently on the dresser.

_Talk about Borg perfection! And she's mine! How did I get so lucky after all the mistakes I made with her? My God, she's breathtaking!_Kathryn stood rooted as she watched Seven remove the lacy undergarments she'd worn beneath the dazzling formal clothing. When she was nude Seven looked at Janeway with a cock to her optical implant and a tiny smile.

"Kathryn, I believe it is now _you_ who is wearing entirely too many clothes."

Wordlessly, Janeway dropped onto the bed, tore off her boots and socks and leapt back to her feet. As soon as she was upright she peeled her pants and underwear off and kicked them across the room.

"Is this better?"

"Much, my love. I wish very much to hold you and feel every inch of you against me. Clothing does not facilitate that. Come here, Kathryn," Seven purred. She enfolded the smaller woman in her arms then swept her up and carried her to the bed.

In a moment they were lying on the bed, wrapped around each other and delighting in the warmth of their embrace. Janeway nibbled her way along Seven's jaw and down the side of her throat. She kissed the pulse in the elegant neck and slowly kissed her way down to Seven's exquisite breasts. She used the tip of her tongue to softly circle a rosy tip and shivered when she felt it pebble under her touch. She wrapped her lips around the hardening nipple and drew it into her mouth while her tongue stroked it more firmly. Seven shuddered and could only groan at the sensation and clasp Janeway's head to her bosom. Kathryn kissed her way across Seven's chest and paid the same attention to the other breast while one hand stroked where her lips had just left. She rolled over and eased a thigh between the blonde's long legs. Wetness coated her thigh as it rubbed against Seven's center. Slowly she disengaged from Seven's breasts and kissed her way down her torso and across her abdominal implant. Her lover's hips were heaving against her as she kissed the edge of the crisp blonde curls then buried her face in the hot wetness of Seven's sex. Her tongue stroked over the engorged nub of nerve endings while two fingers slid easily inside. Quickly establishing a rhythm between fingers and tongue, it did not take long for Seven to cry her name in ecstasy as she was engulfed in her climax. Kathryn licked up the last of Seven's passion and kissed her way back up the young woman's body. Separating from her only long enough to pull the bedclothes over them, Janeway and Seven sank into the warmth of their bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"_**The time is 0830 hours**_," chimed the suite's chronometer.

Kathryn stirred at the alarm and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she focused on was Seven smiling at her. Stretching contentedly, she planted a brief kiss on her lover's lips and then settled comfortably back into her arms.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" she purred, feeling Seven's silken skin under her hands.

"I slept very well, Kathryn. I have discovered that I sleep more deeply after we have made love. Is that common?"

A deep chuckle rumbled through Janeway's chest. "Yes it is, love. I've slept much, much better these last couple of nights than I have for the past ten years."

"_Ten_ years, Kathryn? But you were only in the Delta Quadrant for seven years. Were you not engaged to Mark Johnson prior to your mission to the Badlands?"

Janeway fidgeted uncomfortably as she tried to formulate an answer. "Seven, not every romantic relationship is the same. While it is true that Mark and I were engaged when I left with Voyager, and that we were…physically intimate, I rarely slept with him. Until you, I have never really enjoyed sharing my bed with a lover. But it's different with you. With you I can't get close enough in bed. I've discovered that when I fall asleep touching you I sleep deeply and soundly, and that's something that I've _never_ done much before."

"So physical proximity with me is necessary for you to sleep efficiently?"

"So it would appear, darling."

Seven nodded in understanding. "Acceptable. I find that physically touching you while asleep makes my slumber more restive and that I will require less regeneration time because of it. Apparently, it is good for both of us to fall asleep touching. I assume we will continue to do so?"

"Oh yes! There's no way in hell I'm _ever_ sleeping apart from you again if I can avoid it. But we may want to think about getting a new bed for the house."

"Why?"

"Because I have what is known as a standard double bed. And I think that while we may only take up a small area of it while we sleep, that a larger bed would be nice for…other activities."

Seven's optical array rose almost to her hairline is confusion. "Kathryn, if you are referring to making love I do not understand. Did you not say that you and Mark Johnson were physically intimate? Why would we require a larger bed in which to make love than you and he did?"

Janeway blushed to the roots of her hair. _I had to open my big mouth, didn't I? How the hell do I explain this?_

"Uh, darling, not every everyone makes love with as much…enthusiasm…as we seem to."

Seven puzzled over this revelation for a moment, her brows furrowing slightly.

"So what you are saying is that you and I make love in a different manner than you and Mark Johnson did. In what ways is it different?"

Janeway mentally began to bang her head against a wall. _NOW what do I tell her? Christ, I had to pick this moment to start acting like Phoebe!_

Kathryn took a deep breath and asked, "Seven, I'm assuming you know basic humanoid anatomy and the mechanics of heterosexual intercourse. Right?"

Seven's small smile spoke volumes. "Yes, Kathryn, I am familiar with the mechanics of male-female intercourse and male anatomical structures."

"Well, just as each individual is different and unique in their own way, every male is unique. Not all of them are…endowed…equally…some are…smaller…than others."

"And was Mark Johnson smaller in this anatomical respect?"

"I, uh, well, actually, yes, he was a bit smaller than the other men I've been with. He was, er…adequate, but not outstanding, if you can understand that."

The optical array shot upwards again. "Kathryn, if I understand you, then Mark Johnson was an inadequate lover for you. Why did you remain in an intimate relationship with him if that was the case?"

"Oh, darling, at that point in my life I didn't want passion. Mark was safe and secure and that was all that mattered. If the sex wasn't outstanding, well, that wasn't what I needed at that time."

"And what do you require at _this_ time, Kathryn?"

"You, my darling. I require you. I changed out in the Delta Quadrant. I don't care about safe and secure any longer. I won't settle for adequate any longer. I want passion and love and fireworks. I want _you_."

The blue of Seven's eyes deepened at that comment. Her smile grew as she pulled Kathryn tight against her and rolled them over. "And I want you, Kathryn," was the last coherent speech from either of them for quite a while.

* * *

When Gretchen and Phoebe called for them, Kathryn and Seven weren't quite ready, but had taken the prudent action of having a pot of coffee delivered so that Phoebe had something other than teasing harassment to keep her occupied while they finished dressing. They again hopped a cable car down to Ghiradelli Square and strolled along the waterfront until they found a restaurant to their liking. It featured an extensive brunch menu and both Phoebe and Gretchen were amazed at the size of the meals Kathryn and Seven ate. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and pointedly asked Kathryn if she had been burning off extra calories lately while Gretchen just smiled at all of them. When they'd finished eating they returned to the hotel and helped Gretchen and Phoebe pack and check out.

At the transport center Kathryn and Seven promised to call them as soon as they had determined what needed to be done to make Janeway's house livable. Gretchen stayed quiet during that part of the discussion, but her smile hinted that she might be keeping a secret or two regarding Kathryn's house. Once the Indiana Janeways had beamed back to Bloomington Kathryn and Seven returned to the hotel to read the day's news vids and meet B'Elanna, Tom and the EMH for some sightseeing.

The five friends gathered in the lobby at 1145 hours and again took a cable car to the waterfront. They walked along the Embarcadero to Pier 33 where to Janeway and Seven's surprise and delight, Harry Kim and Karri Jameson joined the group. Janeway, Seven and the group offered congratulations to them as both had just been promoted to Lieutenant JG. The group briefly discussed a sightseeing strategy and then, opting to travel the old-fashioned way, purchased tickets to ride out to the Alcatraz Memorial on the small hydrofoil that provided ferry service to the island. The small island had a long and storied history; lighthouse, military base, prison, national park and now, finally, a memorial to all those Federation citizens who had perished as prisoners of the Dominion and Cardassians during the war. The group toured the memorial plaza and then moved to the perimeter railings while Janeway and Harry pointed out and explained various sights. The island's position in the center of San Francisco Bay gave it an unparalleled vista of not only San Francisco but Marin, The Golden Gate, Sausalito, Oakland and virtually all areas of the Bay. They spent over two hours looking out across the bay and hearing stories of the various landmarks before boarding the hydrofoil to return to the city.

They toured the Ferry Building and Coit Tower and the Aquatic Park before deciding on a dinner in Chinatown to end the day. Janeway hailed hovercabs and the group headed for one of her favorite restaurants. Their meal was delightful in taste, conversation, company and alcohol consumption and they strolled out of the restaurant an hour and a half later in marvelous spirits.

"Well, now what shall we do?"

B'Elanna piped up, "Aren't you going to check out your house tomorrow, Captain? How far is it from here? Why don't we run by there now so we can all see it?" She and Jameson exchanged a quick look and Janeway was immediately suspicious.

"Why would anybody want to go see a closed house?" she asked.

"Because we'd like to see where you're going to live? So we know how to get there for that big house warming party you're going to throw when you get back from your honeymoon?" suggested Tom.

Janeway laughed and decided that her former staff members were positioning themselves to get invited for meals once they'd settled in. It appeared that word of Gretchen's cooking lessons with Seven had spread.

"Okay, let's find some hovercabs. It isn't that far from here." They walked a half block to the corner and hailed cabs. Janeway gave directions to the drivers and everybody piled in. In just a few minutes they were climbing out onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we?" asked Harry. "This is Russian Hill, isn't it?"

"Yes, we're on Lombard west of Hyde. The world's curviest street is a block that way," Janeway replied, pointing downhill. "But here's what we want."

She indicated a narrow gate behind them. It was set in an ivy-covered brick wall and barely wide enough for a single vehicle. A pedestrian gate was nestled in the ivy next to it. Janeway opened the gate using her private code and they filed through into the leafy tunnel of Fremont Lane.

Ancient California Black Oaks lined the narrow lane on both sides and their intertwined limbs formed a virtual canopy over their heads. The lane ran straight north for about two hundred feet, ending in a small cul-de-sac. More black oaks surrounded the cul-de-sac, shading the fronts of the three homes that abutted it. The home on the east side looked out over Nob Hill and the Bay Bridge. The home on the west side had views of the Presidio and the Golden Gate. But it was the home on the north side of the circle that drew their attention.

The giant oaks shaded the front of it and a ten-foot privacy fence surrounded the back and side yards. Russian Hill dropped away behind it giving the home's rear a breathtaking view from the Golden Gate to Angel Island, the Marin headlands and Sausalito. Warm, inviting light poured out of the ground floor windows.

"You live _here?_ My God, Captain! Which house is yours?" gasped the EMH in disbelief.

Janeway was frowning mightily. No way should there be lights on in her house. It had been closed and secured when she left and Voyager had gone missing. Gretchen and Phoebe had never given up hope that Kathryn was still alive and kept her home maintained in the event of her return, but had left the house closed and secured.

"It's the north house. But it should still be secured. I don't understand why the lights are on. Come on, we need to check this out. Something's wrong here." Janeway strode toward the spacious house with the others in hot pursuit. At the front door she keyed in her access codes and they filed into the foyer.

Indirect lighting showed an immaculate home, tastefully furnished. A fire was laid in the hearth, ready to be lit. Furniture gleamed with fresh polish, the atmosphere seemed fresh and clean. Janeway looked at her home in disbelief.

"This isn't possible! I haven't contacted the maintenance group…how could…?" she looked questioningly at Seven. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"No, Kathryn, but I believe it would have to be from your mother and sister. Who else knew of our plans to reopen the house?"

"Wow, Captain, this is something. Can we get a tour?" asked Jameson.

"I suppose so," grumbled Janeway, "but I _had_ planned on showing it to my fiancée before offering tours to the crew. She, after all, will be the one living in it with me."

"I don't know, Captain, it looks big enough for several of us to move in with you," joked Tom. "How soon can you have our rooms ready?"

"I'll require only holo-emitters in every room, Captain," commented the EMH.

"Not funny, Mr. Paris," replied Janeway with one of her force-10 command glares.

"Kathryn, show all of us the house. We are among friends here and hopefully as soon as we get settled they will become very familiar with it."

"You're sure you don't mind? I wanted you to be the first to see it."

"It is fine, Kathryn. Give us the tour."

Janeway took Seven's hand and started out of the foyer into the great room which boasted a view out over the Bay. A large den was to the left and the dining room was to the right. Ahead and to the right was the kitchen. Counters and cabinets were arranged so that someone working in the kitchen would be able to see into the great room and be a part of any activities going on there. Beyond the kitchen was a breakfast room with the same view as the great room. Two guest bedrooms with baths were accessed through this breakfast room. A utility room and garage access completed the right side of the house.

To the left of the great room was a hallway that led to the master suite, which took the same amount of space on the west side of the house as the two guest bedrooms and utility room did on the east side. Floor to ceiling windows and french doors onto the patio comprised the north wall of the room. Again, the magnificent vista down Russian hill, over the Bay and to the Marin headlands was the focal point of the room. Leading away from that stunning view was a hallway that led past a large walk-in closet, a smaller walk-in closet and to the master bath. Separate sinks on either side of the room were overshadowed by the luxurious bathtub in the center of the room. Behind the bathtub was the walk-in shower with eight separate shower heads. Towel warmers flanked both walls of the shower room.

But no one got that far as Janeway had stopped abruptly on entering the master bedroom. Her old bed was gone, replaced with a king sized bed already made up with plush linens. When she heard a very un-Klingon-like giggle behind her, she whirled on B'Elanna and demanded an explanation.

"You're in on this, Torres, I know it! What the hell is going on here? Spill it now or I turn Seven loose on you!" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Like I'm afraid of Her Borgness! I can take Seven in a fair fight."

"Kathryn, she is somewhat correct. Although I believe she is overstating her capabilities, she would provide at least some resistance to a direct assault. I propose tickling her until she surrenders. B'Elanna is extremely ticklish."

The Klingon hybrid took a preparatory step backwards and paled. "Don't you move! I'll confess."

"Well, Lieutenant, we're waiting," demanded Janeway.

"Captain, I was sworn to secrecy. So was Karri. Your mother may never have been in Starfleet, but she's learned how to give orders really well. It's your wedding present from her and Phoebe. Let me show you."

With that, B'Elanna led the way down the hallway to what had been the smaller walk-in closet. She opened the door and stepped back so Janeway and Seven could enter. The room had been outfitted with a floor to ceiling bookcase, comfortable reading chair and ottoman and a fully functional Borg alcove.

"This is why we had to be involved, Captain. We really weren't trying to deceive you on purpose, but your mother and sister wanted it to be a surprise," explained Jameson.

"Surprised? I'm absolutely stunned," gaped Janeway.

"Holy shit! Look at this bathtub! The entire senior staff could swim in here!" yelled Paris from the master bath. His remark caused a general stampede in that direction leaving Seven and Janeway alone in the alcove room.

"This really wasn't the way I wanted you to see the house for the first time, darling."

"Kathryn, I cannot imagine it being any more wonderful even if we were alone. Did you confide in Phoebe that you used to watch me regenerate?"

Janeway blushed. "Yeah, I did. We were talking about you one time before you woke up from your surgery and I told her. Apparently she has a better memory than I've given her credit for."

"I think this will be wonderful, Kathryn. If I require regeneration during the day for a short while you can sit with me. And if I require a longer regeneration cycle, I have only to walk down a short hallway to join you in our bed when I am finished. It is very efficient."

Janeway laughed. "I'm glad you like it, darling. How do you feel about the rest of the house? Could you be happy living here?"

"Kathryn, I could be happy living anywhere so long as you were with me. But I cannot give my opinion of the house until I make one necessary quantitative assessment." With that, she turned and walked toward the master bath. Janeway shook her head and followed, grinning.

Seven of Nine strode up to the large bathtub and swept it with her optical array gauging depth and capacity. She noted the many hydro- and air-jets, the waterfall spigot and the area around it. Then, to the delight of everyone, she stepped into the tub and demanded that Janeway join her. And, grinning from ear to ear, Janeway did precisely that. The howling laughter from the group as she sat in the tub opposite Seven only caused her wry grin to widen.

"Well, darling, does it meet your specifications?"

Seven rose to her feet gracefully and extended a hand to help Janeway rise. "I believe it will adequately meet our needs, Kathryn. It will suffice. Since the tub is acceptable, the house is acceptable. How soon can we move in?"

"Well, we'll have to check to make sure that everything is working properly, but from what I can see, I'd say tonight wouldn't be out of the question. Of course there's no food in the place, but there are dozens of bistros and cafés in the area. I doubt we'd starve."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's head back to the hotel and check you two out."

"Not so fast, Mr. Paris. I need to give my mother a call first." Janeway headed back into the great room to get to the den. When she walked in her smile widened. Her mother and sister had thought of everything. Instead of her huge antique desk the room now boasted two slightly smaller, but equally beautiful desks facing each other. Both were equipped with state of the art COMM units. One of the bookcases had been cleared for Seven's use. The office needed only Seven's presence to complete it.

Janeway sat at her desk and hailed her mother. It took a few moments for Gretchen to answer; she had been asleep on the couch waiting for Kathryn to call. Phoebe joined her in a minute, both of them grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Well, Kathryn, judging from the background I can see, I take it you've discovered our wedding present."

"We certainly have. I'm not sure I like you recruiting my senior staff in your devious plans against me, but the surprise was unbelievable."

"So, does Seven like the house? Are you moving back in?" asked Phoebe with laugh.

"Are you that eager to get rid of us? Hang on, she can tell you herself," Janeway slid her chair to the side to make room for Seven at the screen.

"Gretchen, Phoebe, the house is very beautiful. Thank you for getting it ready for us. I believe we will be moving in as quickly as is feasible. If not tonight, then tomorrow morning."

"Well, let us know when you want us to bring your things from Indiana. Besides, you and I need to go shopping to equip that kitchen, Seven. Kathryn only used the replicator for her coffee. We'll need to set it up so that someone can actually _cook_ in it. And Kathryn, I contacted Starfleet Support Services and they can have your things in storage beamed there on about an hour's notice. So let us know your plans and we'll come and help you get moved back in." Gretchen had apparently overcome all obstacles to their immediate occupancy of the house.

Kathryn thought quickly. "Well, how about we spend tonight at the hotel and check out in the morning? We'll spend tomorrow night here and you two can join us Monday for a couple of days. Then we can all go back to Indiana and get ready for the party Saturday night. Does that sound okay to everybody?" Everyone agreed with the plan and quickly signed off. Kathryn and Seven left the den and rejoined their friends in the great room.

"We're going back to the hotel tonight and check out in the morning to come here. We'll unpack and settle in for a couple of days and then head back to Indiana mid-week to set up for the party Saturday night. So it's back to the Claremont."

The group filed out of the house as Janeway keyed in the commands to turn off the lights and secure the house. They walked back down the tree-covered lane and let themselves back onto Lombard Street through the gate.

"We'll need to head east to Hyde to get hovercabs. Seven and I can take a cable car from there back to the hotel and you all can get cabs where you need to go." Janeway took Seven's hand and the group began walking toward the corner, talking all the while.

At the corner they discussed plans to get together over the next couple of days. B'Elanna agreed to bring Miral over while Gretchen and Phoebe were there and the EMH volunteered to help with the unpacking. Bidding each other cheerful goodnights the group split up and returned to their respective domiciles for the night.

Early the next morning Janeway and Seven packed their bags and checked out of the hotel; eager to be in their own space and settle in. When the cab dropped them in the circle in front of the house they stood on the sidewalk and just admired it for a moment. Then, picking up their bags, they headed for the front door and their new life together.

* * *

Gretchen and Phoebe arrived as promised early Monday morning with Kathryn and Seven's clothes and belongings in tow. Janeway had called Support Services the day before and had her stored possessions beamed over. When the EMH arrived shortly after Gretchen and Phoebe they put him to work unpacking and cleaning the souvenirs and antiques that had decorated her quarters and ready room on Voyager.

Janeway had walked Seven around the neighborhood the day before and shown her the locations of her favorite shops, cafés and restaurants. Seven walked to a local bakery that morning for fresh croissants and danish and had set them out for their guests. Phoebe complained about having to drink replicator coffee and Gretchen promised to get a decent coffee maker when she and Seven went shopping later on.

Janeway was called to the COMM unit mid-morning with a problem at Utopia Planetia and gave Radcliffe the new COMM access information for both her and Seven. B'Elanna showed up with Miral shortly after the hail and Gretchen stopped doing anything but playing with the baby. The group made quick work of their tasks and by lunch time were very nearly finished.

Janeway ordered Chinese food delivered for lunch and they sat around the dining table discussing plans for the afternoon and the rest of the week. Phoebe brought everyone up to date on plans for the engagement party on Saturday while Gretchen and Seven made a list of what equipment and supplies were needed to outfit the kitchen. Their meal was interrupted by the arrival of a delivery person from the Brew Moon Café bearing several large parcels.

"And what are these, Kathryn?" asked Gretchen as Janeway and Seven carried the boxes into the kitchen. As she and Seven began unpacking them Kathryn began to explain.

"Well, Phoebe was complaining about the coffee this morning. My aide, Ensign Radcliffe, is an accomplished barista who keeps a complete coffee-brewing system in his office for us. I asked him to have the same setup delivered here so Phoebe can find something else to bitch about other than our lack of amenities. We have Jamaican Blue Mountain beans, a custom coffee grinder and the finest coffee-espresso-cappuccino-latte brewing station in the quadrant. And I see that Ensign Radcliffe has included some imported bulk Earl Grey tea leaves and a tea set for my wife-to-be."

No sooner had Janeway unpacked the items than Phoebe elbowed her out of the way and began the complicated process of brewing a pot of 'acceptable' coffee. She promised to teach Seven the proper techniques with the new system so Janeway wouldn't be deprived of good coffee either. In a few minutes everyone who was capable of drinking had either a freshly brewed cup of coffee or tea in their hands as they sat in the great room.

"So what else is there to be done?" asked Gretchen when everyone had settled.

"All I've got to do is put the antiques from my ready room on shelves in the den," said Janeway.

"I have completed my tasks. All that remains for me to do is to organize the kitchen once we return from shopping," replied Seven.

The others looked at each other. "I think that's about it, Mom," said Janeway. "We're officially moved in."

B'Elanna put Miral down on their bed for a nap, surrounded by pillows so she couldn't roll around. The group spent a comfortable hour chatting and generally relaxing over their drinks. Around 1430 hours Miral woke and B'Elanna made ready to take her home. The EMH left with them and Gretchen and Seven left on their kitchen-supply expedition while Kathryn and Phoebe finished up in the den.

"So, have you given any thought to dinner tonight?" asked Phoebe.

"No, I just assumed we'd go out. There are some wonderful restaurants in the neighborhood."

"Do you really think Mom's going to want to go out after she spent the afternoon stocking your kitchen? I have a feeling that she and Seven will whip something up for us."

Grinning mightily Kathryn replied, "Even better as far as I'm concerned!"

* * *

Gretchen and Phoebe returned to Indiana the following afternoon and Kathryn and Seven joined them a day later. They finalized plans for the weekend's barbeque and took care of more wedding tasks for the remainder of the week. By Friday evening all was in readiness for the party the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Saturday morning dawned clear and cold. As she stepped onto the porch Janeway realized that Seven would need warmer outerwear if they were to continue visiting the farm. Seven had researched the MIT-Daystrom Institute to find that during the upcoming winter months, cold weather and heavy snow were the norm in the Boston area. So when they'd finished breakfast they took a quick trip into town to get Seven a parka. They returned with a multi-season jacket usable from early fall through late spring. It would allow Seven the freedom to transport to several stations around the university and research complexes in Cambridge and walk to her labs at the Institute. She was looking forward to wearing it without its insulating liner for the party that afternoon.

When they arrived back at the farm employees of the catering company Phoebe had hired were swarming over the lawns setting up tents, temporary kitchens, bars, fire pits and grills and tables and chairs. Phoebe and Gretchen watched, smiling, from the porch as they enjoyed some mid-morning coffee. Seven joined them as Kathryn went into the kitchen to fetch coffee and tea.

"Sharp jacket, Seven. It looks warm," commented Phoebe.

"Thank you Phoebe. It should suffice to keep me comfortable through those months of the year that are not temperate. And I like the red color. Kathryn says it is a good color for me."

"Darling, _any_ color is a good color on you," said Gretchen patting her soon-to-be daughter-in-law on the knee. Seven looked up with a smile as Kathryn stepped back out of the house holding a mug of tea for her and another with her own coffee. The four women settled comfortably on the porch swings and watched as the party preparations continued.

* * *

Half a galaxy away at the far side of the Alpha quadrant, Ensign Bel Landes scanned her board looking for any anomalies. She had agreed to work a double shift in the Command Center of DS7 both days of the weekend as a favor to her friend Moser. Monitoring the perimeter sensor grid of the Starfleet outpost was not an exciting assignment, but a necessary one. The Federation and Starfleet had been caught unawares by the sudden aggression of the Dominion and Cardassians in the last war. No one was more aware of the need for constant vigilance than the young Bajoran whose people had suffered so cruelly at the hands of the Cardassians. Landes was too young to have been confined in a camp, but her mother had been and her horror stories of that bleak time had convinced her daughter to attend Starfleet Academy. Landes promised herself at a young age to do her part to insure that no one would ever conquer her people or come so close to destroying the Federation again.

Upon her graduation from the Academy she had hoped for assignment to a starship, but the training she was receiving as an operations officer on the deep space outpost was topnotch. On those isolated outposts officers were required to do many jobs; Ensign Bel had served as tactical officer, communications officer and spent time in engineering in addition to her assigned duties. When her assignment on DS7 was complete in eight months she would have her pick of starship postings. Rumors were rampant that Captain Janeway's refit of Voyager would be complete about that time and that the fabled commander would again be taking the Intrepid class ship to the outer reaches of the galaxy. Landes wondered if she had enough experience to be seriously considered for a posting on Voyager. If the rumors were even close to being true, hers would be the first application on file.

With a determined nod of her head she turned again to the readouts on her board.

* * *

By 1745 hours Kathryn, Phoebe, Gretchen and Seven were busy greeting guests as hovercars came up the farm lane in a steady stream, parking in an adjacent field which had been mown the previous day for their use. Admirals Paris, Hayes, Ross, Patterson and their respective spouses had come in a shuttle now secured behind the barn. Gretchen and Phoebe entertained the Starfleet brass while Kathryn and Seven circulated among the Voyager crew laughing and reminiscing. The story of Janeway's proposal to Seven was told and re-told and many admiring comments accompanied the crewmates' viewing of her engagement ring. Seven considered that perhaps Phoebe had been correct in her assessment that the ring was a 'gasper'. It certainly did seem to evoke an admiring response from everyone who saw it.

Leaning against the porch she watched Kathryn move among the tables chatting and smiling at members of the crew. At one point Kathryn raised her head and their eyes met. A molten surge of desire shot through Seven at the wry grin on Kathryn's face when their glances locked. Little more than a week ago they had made love for the first time. Now she could hardly stand to be separated from Kathryn for even a few moments. Would she ever get used to the flashes of naked want that struck her so often now?

She and Kathryn had spent the week settling into their home in San Francisco. She had lost count of the times during those days that she and Kathryn had looked at each other and been overcome with desire. Looking back on it, Seven wondered how they had managed to accomplish anything at all. But all their possessions were in place, Kathryn had been in close contact with Radcliffe at Utopia Planetia and she herself had begun the process of staffing her labs at MIT-Daystrom so apparently they had not spent _all _their time making love. Kathryn had been adamant that they needed to 'christen' every room in the house before they could truly call it home and enthusiastically set about doing so. Had it not been for the two days that Gretchen and Phoebe had spent with them Seven had no doubt that each room would have been christened at least twice by now.

And their bed! Seven shivered at the delightful memories of falling asleep wrapped around Kathryn each night and waking to the feel of her lover in her arms each morning. Of sleeping on silken sheets with the feel of her lover's silken skin as well. Kathryn had told her that prior to their relationship she had never enjoyed sleeping with any of her lovers. Seven was fervently glad that was no longer the case. Sleeping was a human requirement that she had previously considered irrelevant. Now, she could not contemplate living without sleeping with Kathryn. And loving Kathryn…as often as possible.

With a smile she rejoined her fiancée and their guests.

* * *

"_**Warning! Incursion alarm at grid location 36-Beta, Sector 16**_," reported the computer as an indicator light flashed on the console. Ensign Bel Landes' fingers flew over the console noting the time – 1747 hours – and calling up all available information on the alert. She observed a slight phase variance between that grid location and the adjoining sectors and immediately began a diagnostics routine to determine if the grid sensor array was underpowered or malfunctioning. Glitches in the array were fairly common and standard protocols called for diagnostics to be run if only one sensor in the grid tripped an alarm.

By 1801 hours the computer reported the diagnostics run complete. "_**Diagnostics complete. Systems indicate power variance of 4.67 millivolts.**_" Bel frowned as she considered the power variance. The sensor data indicated a miniscule triquantum wave flux and an undefined subspace disruption, but the power variance could mean she was receiving faulty data. Knowing Lieutenant Sepik, the watch commander, was a stickler for data confirmation, she made her decision.

"Computer, re-run diagnostics. Sensor 36-Beta, Sector 16."

"_**Acknowledged. Running diagnostics."**_

Bel uneasily gnawed on a cuticle as she waited for the results. There was something about those readings...they seemed familiar but she could not think why. Deciding a lecture on over caution was better than making a tactical error, she notified Lieutenant Sepik of her findings and actions and awaited the second run of diagnostics to finish. She was aware of the door opening and closing as she reconfigured her board to download additional data from the sensors surrounding the apparently faulty one.

"Report!" the quiet voice behind her ordered. She turned to face her Vulcan watch officer.

"At 1747 hours I received an alert from sensor grid 36-Beta in sector 16. Readings were inconclusive, indicating a slight power phase variance, minute triquantum wave resonance and an undefined subspace disruption. I immediately ran diagnostics on the sensor in question, but none of the other sensors in the area tripped and the power fluctuation indicated that it might be a faulty sensor. I ordered a rerun of the diagnostic protocols at 1801 hours and am awaiting those results now, sir."

"Very well, Ensign. You acted appropriately. If the second run of diagnostics proves inconclusive as well, what should our next step be?"

She hesitated as she weighed possibilities. "I would dispatch a runabout to the sector and have the crew test the sensor on site."

Her commanding officer nodded in agreement. "That is a logical and correct course of action. Alert the runabout crew now so that they can be away quickly if your next diagnostics run still has conflicting data." He settled into an adjoining console and began to analyze the sensor data she had uploaded.

"Command Center to Operations," hailed Bel.

"Operations here."

"We're getting some anomalous sensor readings in sector 16. Prepare to launch _**Shenandoah**_ to assess the situation onsite at our command. Downloading sensor data to the runabout now."

"Acknowledged, Command. We're scrambling the crew. We'll launch on your orders."

"Acknowledged. Command, out."

"_**Diagnostics complete. Systems indicate power variance of 6.73 millivolts**_." Bel noted the time at 1818 hours in the log. Lieutenant Sepik worked the board next to her analyzing the new data.

"Launch the runabout, Ensign."

"Aye, sir. Command Center to Operations."

"Operations, here."

"Launch the _**Shenandoah**_. All sensor data uploaded. Report to Command when they arrive on site."

"Acknowledged, Command. Launching _**Shenandoah**_ now. Operations, out."

Now all they could do was wait. Bel Landes unconsciously worried at the already bleeding cuticle.

* * *

The arrival of B'Elanna, Tom, Miral, Harry and the EMH at 1820 hours caused a stir through the crowd. Every member of the crew felt like a proud parent toward the infant born as they had arrived back in the Alpha quadrant and couldn't wait to take their turns holding her.

"It's a good thing she's got my temperament and not her mother's Klingon one," joked Tom as he watched his daughter being passed around the adjoining table, "or she'd be screaming bloody murder by now."

B'Elanna swatted his arm playfully. 'Wrong, helmboy. Don't you know that Klingons are the life of any party?" The group laughed as they nibbled on the platter of appetizers in the middle of their table. Phoebe's caterers had seen to everything and the tantalizing smell of charcoal-grilling filled the air. Each table had a large platter of appetizers at its center and the wait staff moved in steady streams to and from the bars.

The air was cool with more than a tinge of the upcoming winter in it, but the large crowd didn't seem to mind in the least. Warm jackets abounded and Gretchen kept a crackling blaze going in the living room fireplace if anyone needed to warm up. Staff circulated constantly with pots of hot coffee, tea and cocoa for the partygoers. That and the alcohol being distributed by the bartenders kept the chill at bay.

Janeway and Seven strolled over to the tables where Gretchen held court with the Starfleet brass and joined the group. While Kathryn, Phoebe and Gretchen were all at ease with the flag officers Seven was slightly apprehensive. Her relations with Starfleet had not been cordial prior to her abduction and she had heard from Kathryn that Starfleet Command was not pleased that she had accepted the research fellowship with MIT-Daystrom instead of their own Theoretical Propulsion Group headed by Leah Brahms. But so far, nothing unpleasant had been said and she was determined to avoid the topic if at all possible to keep things that way.

Gretchen and Owen Paris' wife, Siobhan, were looking over at Tom, B'Elanna and Miral and laughing at the young family's antics.

"Gretchen, I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"Owen and I are so happy with how Tom's settled down. I wish he didn't have to be lost in the Delta quadrant for seven years to do it, but we can't thank Kathryn enough for taking a chance on him. And for making him the good man we always knew he could become."

"Siobhan, he would have grown up eventually regardless. And, truth be told, I'm just the tiniest bit jealous of you and your grandchild. Miral is just adorable."

Mrs. Paris grinned and cast a sidelong glance at where Kathryn and Seven were talking with Admirals Paris, Patterson and Ross. "Gretchen, now that Kathryn's getting married and settling down you can start your own campaign for grandchildren."

"I know. I only have to stay quiet for two more weeks and then I can start in earnest. I don't want to push before the wedding," the elder Janeway laughed. Unbeknownst to her Seven's enhanced hearing picked up every word. She blanched and quickly took Kathryn's hand.

Janeway looked down at the clasped hands and leaned close. "What's wrong, darling? All of a sudden you're pale as a ghost."

"Your mother wants…_grandchildren!_" Seven whispered, clearly upset.

Janeway laughed and whispered back. "Don't worry; she's pestered me about them for fifteen years. Just ignore her. If we decide to have children it will be on our terms and not hers. And we're going to take a good long while to get used to each other before we think about children. We have plenty of time to think about that. Don't get excited."

Seven visibly relaxed at her words and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Kathryn. For a moment I was afraid that I would not have time to enjoy being married to you before we were required to start a family. I look forward very much to being married to you."

Once again Kathryn felt herself fall into the vibrant blue pools of Seven's eyes. All she could do was grin and hold her love's hand. And that was all she was required to do.

Phoebe managed to break their heated gaze by leaning over Seven's shoulder and hissing, "Get a room you two!" When Kathryn started and looked up at her she continued, "The chefs just told me they're ready to begin serving. Can you get everyone's attention and make an announcement?"

"I sure can." Janeway released Seven's hand and climbed up on a nearby picnic table. After cupping her hands around her mouth and hollering for a minute or so, she managed to make herself heard and got everyone headed toward the tents where the food was waiting to be served.

* * *

Ensign Bel Landes glanced at the chronometer mounted on the far wall yet again. It was 1845 hours and by her calculations the _**Shenandoah**_ should be on site at the faulty sensor in sector 16 by now. She was beginning to worry slightly that there was more wrong on the perimeter than merely a blown sensor module. She keyed her COMM controls and hailed the runabout.

"Command to _**Shenandoah**_."

"This is _**Shenandoah**_, go ahead Command."

"What is your location? How far are you from the sensor array?"

"We're only a few minutes out, Command. There's some kind of strange subspace disturbance we can't seem to compensate for and our sensors are all over the place. We're reading triquantum waves and higher-than-normal tachyon levels. But we're not sure our sensors are picking those readings up or not. We just about…"

Panicked shouts interrupted their communication and screams echoed in the _**Shenandoah's **_cockpit.

"Shields! Get the shields up!"

"Powering weapons!"

"Evasive maneuvers! _Now!_"

Using every Bajoran curse she'd ever heard Bel Landes tried to get the runabout on their view screen, but the subspace disruptions allowed them only flickering images, heavy with static.

"_**Shenandoah!**_ What is your status? Report!" she commanded harshly.

When she and Lieutenant Sepik heard the response they could only stare at each other in disbelief. Then Sepik leapt for the COMM controls to hail Starfleet Headquarters. As he keyed in commands at his board he instructed Bel to order the closest available Starfleet vessel to Sector 16 to confirm _**Shenandoah's**_ report.

* * *

Standing the weekend dogwatch at Starfleet Headquarters COMM Center was not considered a choice duty assignment. Even the deep-space explorers tended to moderate duty shifts over the weekends. While you were technically never off duty on a starship, most enlightened commanding officers realized that whenever a skeleton crew could run the ship and allow most of the crew some extra free time it meant a happier crew and higher morale. So things were quiet in the COMM Center that Saturday evening when the call from DS7 came in.

"Starfleet Headquarters, this is Lieutenant Sepik on DS7. I have an emergency transmission for the ranking duty officer. Priority Alpha-One-Red."

"DS7, this is Starfleet Headquarters. Repeat your transmission, please," the young ensign manning the console had never heard that high a priority before.

"I have an emergency transmission for the ranking duty officer. Priority Alpha-One-Red. Summon the duty officer immediately!"

The tone of the normally sedate Vulcan's voice left no doubt in the young ensign's mind and his hands flew over his board hailing the Lieutenant Commander in charge. That officer was in the middle of his dinner and was not particularly thrilled at being summoned to the COMM Center. When he strode in the door he barked, "Report!"

"Sir, I have Lieutenant Sepik of DS7 with an Alpha-One-Red transmission."

The duty officer was stunned. "_What?_ Put him on screen!" He waited a moment for the image to clear. "This is Lieutenant Commander Tripp. I'm the duty officer. Go ahead with your transmission."

No one in the room was prepared for what the report contained. Tripp blanched visibly at the news but command protocols had to be observed. "Have you confirmed your runabout's report? We're going to need confirmation before I can move anything substantial your way."

"We have the _**USS Daran**_ enroute and have received answering hails from the freighters _Nakamura Maru_ and _Agamemnon_. The _**Daran**_ should be on site within ten minutes, the freighters in perhaps fifteen."

"Very well, DS7. Stand by for word from your ships. We'll maintain an open channel with you. Get back with us as soon as you have more solid information."

"Acknowledged, Headquarters. Standing by."

Now there were several people chewing on cuticles. Their wait was not long however. At 1912 hours, Sepik activated the COMM channel.

"Sepik to Headquarters. Earlier reports confirmed. I repeat, earlier reports are confirmed by _**USS Daran**_."

Lieutenant Commander Tripp began snapping out orders. "Lieutenant Sepik, lock down your station and prepare to defend yourselves. I'm ordering everything we have in the area to your location. Keep this channel open."

"Acknowledged, Headquarters. Tactical lockdown commencing now. DS7 standing by."

Tripp turned to the officers in the COMM center. "Who's the flag officer on duty this weekend? Nechayev, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, most of the other Admirals are at some function in Indiana," reported a lieutenant.

"Hail Admirals Nechayev and Patterson. Emergency protocol! Get me the location and status of every vessel within ten light years of DS7. Put up the tactical display for three sectors around the station. What have we got out there in the way of heavy ships of the line? Get Operations and Intelligence in here and have Security lock the building down. Move people!"

Everyone jumped to obey his commands.

* * *

The meal had been a huge success and everyone was comfortably stuffed when Kathryn rose and once again got everyone's attention. She again climbed on a picnic table, this time pulling Seven up alongside of her. Holding her lover's hand she signaled the crowd for quiet.

"I'm not planning on talking for a long time so I'll get right to the point. Did everybody have enough to eat?" The answering cheers from the crowd nearly drowned out the beeping sound behind them. Seven turned her head and looked at Admiral Patterson who was reaching into his pants pocket.

"I just want to thank you all for coming here to celebrate with us. We've been like family for so long that it just seemed…" This time the beeping could not be ignored. Admiral Patterson rose with a shrug of apology. Kathryn nodded him toward the house and turned back to continue her speech.

"As I was saying, we've all been a family for the past seven years and it only seemed right that we all celebrate the…"

This time, even the partygoers several tables away heard the insistent beeping. Admirals Paris, Hayes, Ross and Pulaski all reached for their COMM badges.

"This can't be good," Kathryn murmured to Seven. To the crowd she continued, "Well, we all know that Starfleet can spoil even your best plans, so I suppose we'd better answer these hails and then get back to some serious partying. Everyone please carry on. We'll be back in just a minute, I'm sure." With that she and Seven jumped down from the table and led the Admirals into the house.

In her father's den she sat at his antique desk and activated the COMM unit that sat on it. Admiral Patterson gave her the channel frequencies and in a moment the channel with Starfleet Command was open.

"Starfleet Command, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway. I have Admirals Patterson, Paris, Ross, Hayes and Pulaski with me."

The COMM officer at Headquarters answered promptly. "Yes, Captain. Standby while we link you into the command call."

In another moment the faces of the others on the call appeared on the screen. Admiral Patterson leaned down toward the screen and asked Admiral Nechayev "Alynna, what's going on?"

Admiral Nechayev responded quickly. "Apparently we have an Alpha-One-Red emergency transmission from DS7. Commander Tripp, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir. Linking to DS7 now."

If Lieutenant Sepik was at all uncomfortable briefing six admirals and one of the most distinguished captains in Starfleet it did not show. His face was perfectly composed and if there was a hint of a tremor in his voice as he delivered his message no one commented on it.

"Admiral, the Borg are here."

**End of Part 1**


End file.
